Avengers shinobi
by blacking
Summary: naruto a encontrado un antiguo tesoro en el bosque de la muerte, lo que nadie sabe es que las ruedas del destino se han puesto en marcha ya que una antigua leyenda que desapareció hace miles de años. bien algo que quiero aclarar es que no habrá muchos vengadores originales…
1. prologo

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee · Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

En una habitación con 2 camas se podían ver a una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio cada uno en una cama...

-por favor una vez más-decía la niña pelirroja

-está bien pero solo una vez más-decía una voz femenina y mayor

==Se podía oír una vos femenina fuerte pero cansada (de una mujer de edad muy avanzada/anciana).==

Mucho antes que el gran dios árbol existiera...

Existían dioses guerreros y artefactos llamados tecnología...

Y llego el día como ningún otro donde los más poderosos héroes de esa lejana era se unieron por una amenaza en común;

El soldado...

El dios...

El caballero...

La espía...

El gigante...

El rey...

La avispa...

El fantasma...

Y el arquero

En ese lejano día nacieron los vengadores para luchar con los enemigos que nadie más podía vencer;

Conquistadores de otro tiempo...

Invasores de otras estrellas...

Y maestros del mal...

Los vengadores los vencieron a todos, y cuando el mundo estuvo en paz los vengadores hicieron sus vidas, el soldado y la espía se enamoraron igual el gigante y la avispa, el rey encontró a su reina, el dios del trueno regreso a su reino muy lejano del mundo del hombre;

Y uno por uno los hijos de los vengadores fueron naciendo, niños que se convirtieron en grandes héroes, pero con el tiempo el mal regreso

ultron... los vengadores pelearon feroz mente con este ser que buscaba el dominio de todo el mundo... lamentablemente estos guerreros murieron, sus hijos fueron llevados a los confines del mundo donde ultron no lo encontraría...

Mucho, mucho tiempos después los hijos de estos antiguos guerreros, estos héroes se enfrentaron a ultron, venciéndolo y destruyendo su imperio llegaron a una decisión que afectaría a todo el mundo ya que el más joven y listo, hijo del gigante y de la avispa creo un poder que destruiría eso que en aquel entonces era llamado tecnología, provocando que el mundo entrara a una era nueva guiada por nuevos ideales...

Mucho tiempo después estos jóvenes héroes se fueron de esta existencia cada uno dejando su legado a excepción de la única chica, hija del dios del trueno regreso con su padre...

=como último acto el dios del trueno... sembró la esperanza para el futuro... =

La voz es interrumpida por la de un niño imperativo y muy alegre.

-esta es mi parte favorita-decía la voz infantil muy emocionada

-ha... si! y por qué no me ayudas a contarla?-dijo la voz de la anciana muy alegre

-si oba_san-contesto el niño con decisión

=regreso a la narración solo que junto a la voz del niño=

El dios mando hacer con un gran herrero un arma con el mismo poder que la suya, y la mando a la tierra oculta de manos codiciosas, para cuando el joven destinado reinicie el legado de los vengadores...

Ya que el peligro de la maldad está más lejos que las estrellas

=fuera de la narración =

-oka_san, otra vez le estas contando esa tonta historia,-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a una señora de obvia edad avanzada de ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso

-haa..! A ti no te parecía tonta cuando te la contaba, además se acaban de dormir, pero si sigues ablando se despertaran- decía la mujer muy divertida

-como sea ya hasta mañana-dijo el sujeto saliendo

=de regreso a la narración, pero solo la mujer y con un tono de tristeza=

Solo aquel joven cambiara este mundo ya que su corazón es puro y noble hijo del gran rayo amarillo y la última del remolino...

Este será ignorado por su familia y tendrá un gran talento para la guerra...

Este joven será la última esperanza

Pero sufrirá...

Hasta que su cruzada inicie...

=fuera de la narración=

-mi bebe tienes un gran peso en tus hombros... pero sé que cuando te falte estarás bien encaminado y junto a tu hermana encontraras lo te dejaron hace mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte... mi bebe naruto_kun- decía la anciana colocando un libro en su cama.

La imagen cambia a la de un denso bosque con una cerca rodeándolo con un letrero con el numero 44...

La toma se adentra entre la noche hasta el interior de un bosque oscuro, hasta un árbol, se be un agujero debajo de este y dentro de este se be una gran cueva...

Dentro de esta se ve una especie de templo con gravados extraños y en ruinas y dentro de este...

=dentro de la narración=

El poder aguarda al joven que guiara a los futuros...

(Se aprecia dentro de las ruinas con el único rayo de luz lunar, se veía la silueta semejante a una espada, alumbrada por ese rayo se apreciaba la hoja de la espada brillaba con una luz azulada mostrando un mensaje; "AQUEL QUE SEA DIGNO DEL TRUENO NEGRO PODRÁ LEVANTARME")

VENGADORES

Bien aquí está el prólogo se aceptan reviews

También se aceptan ideas para los vengadores


	2. Cap 1 camino - destino

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee · Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

Capítulo 1; camino/destino

En una habitación con 2 camas se podían ver a un par de niños de no más de 6 años, eran una niña pelirroja de nombre akari y un niño rubio de nombre naruto, cada uno en una cama...

-por favor una vez más-decía la niña pelirroja que abrasaba un peluche de zorro

-está bien pero solo una vez más-decía una mujer de obvia edad avanzada cabellos canosos y apariencia cansada que se encontraba en medio de las camas en una silla

==Se podía oír la voz femenina fuerte pero cansada de la mujer que estaba con los niños==

Mucho antes que el gran dios árbol existiera...

Existían dioses guerreros y maquinas voladoras...

Llego un día como ningún otro, donde los más poderosos héroes de esa lejana era se unieron por una amenaza en común;

El soldado...

El dios...

El caballero...

La espía...

El gigante...

El rey...

La avispa...

El fantasma...

Y el arquero

En ese lejano día nacieron los vengadores para luchar con los enemigos que nadie más podía vencer;

Conquistadores de otros tiempos...

Invasores de otros mundos...

Y maestros del mal...

Los vengadores los vencieron a todos, y cuando el mundo estuvo en paz los vengadores hicieron sus vidas, el soldado y la espía se enamoraron igual el gigante y la avispa, el rey encontró a su reina, el dios del trueno regreso a su reino muy lejano del mundo del hombre,

Y uno a uno los hijos de los vengadores fueron naciendo, niños que se convirtieron en grandes héroes, pero con el tiempo el mal regreso, ultron...

Los vengadores pelearon feroz mente con este ser que buscaba el dominio de todo el mundo... lamentablemente estos guerreros murieron, sus hijos fueron llevados a los confines del mundo donde ultron no lo encontraría...

Mucho, mucho tiempos después los hijos de estos antiguos guerreros, estos héroes se enfrentaron a ultron, venciéndolo y destruyendo su imperio llegaron a una decisión que afectaría a todo el mundo ya que el más joven y listo, hijo del gigante y de la avispa creo un poder que destruiría eso que en aquel entonces era llamado tecnología, provocando que el mundo entrara a una era nueva guiada por nuevos ideales...

Mucho tiempo después estos jóvenes héroes se fueron de esta existencia cada uno dejando su legado a excepción de la única chica del grupo, la hija del dios del trueno que regreso con su padre para aprender a gobernar y dirigir su reino que un día seria su responsabilidad...

Como último acto de esos héroes el dios del trueno sembró la esperanza para el futuro del mundo...

=La voz es interrumpida por la de un niño imperativo y muy alegre=

-esta es mi parte favorita-decía la voz del niño rubio muy emocionada

-ha... si! y por qué no me ayudas a contarla? eh naruto_kun-dijo con voz alegre la mujer de edad avanzada muy amablemente

-si oba_san-contesto el niño con decisión

=regreso a la narración solo que junto a la voz del niño=

El dios mando hacer con el gran herrero enano un arma con el mismo poder que su martillo, digna de un guerrero de corazón puro y una voluntad incorruptible, la arma ya terminada fue mandada a la tierra oculta de manos codiciosas y impuras, para cuando el joven destinado la tomase y renaciera el antiguo legado de la venganza de la justicia...

Ya que el peligro y la maldad están ocultas más allá de las estrellas

=ahora sin la voz del niño=

Ya que aquellos seres del pasado regresaran para conquistar este mundo

=fuera de la narración =

-oka_san, otra vez les estas contando esa historia,-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a la mujer de ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso

-haa..!, A ti no te parecía tonta cuando te la contaba, además se acaban de dormir, pero si sigues ablando se despertaran- decía la mujer muy divertida viendo como su hijo se tapaba la boca

-como sea ya hasta mañana-dijo el sujeto saliendo de la habitación

=de regreso a la narración, pero con un tono de tristeza en la voz de la mujer=

Solo aquel joven cambiara este mundo ya que su corazón es puro y noble, hijo del gran rayo y la última del remolino...

Este será ignorado por su familia y tendrá un gran talento para la guerra como su ancestro...

Este joven será la última esperanza para el futuro ya que ojos codiciosos miran este mundo desde las sombras del cosmos

=fuera de la narración=

-mi bebe tienes un gran peso en tus hombros... pero sé que cuando yo te falte estarás bien encaminado y junto a tu hermana encontraras lo te dejaron hace mucho, mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte... mi bebe.. naruto_kun sé que arras grandes cosas- decía la anciana mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño

rubio-solo espero que en tu corazón jamás crezca el odio hacia tu padre, es torpe y muy ingenuo para ser el Yondaime pero tiene buen corazón- colocaba un libro en la cama de este y la mujer se acercó a la ventana del cuarto de los niños, se quitó un collar el cual tenía un extraño símbolo (LA

TRIQUETA/buscar en google;)) esta dijo unas palabras entendibles y el collar salió disparado hacia un denso bosque con una cerca rodeándolo con un letrero con el numero 44...

Un objeto se adentra entre la noche hasta el interior de aquel bosque oscuro, hasta un árbol hueco y debajo de este se ve un agujero y dentro de este se be una gran cueva y dentro de esta se ve una especie de templo con gravados extraños y en ruinas y dentro de este...

=dentro de la narración=

El poder aguarda al joven que guiara a los futuros...

(El collar choco dejando oír un chillido metálico y con el único rayo de luz lunar, se veía la silueta semejante a una espada, alumbrada por ese rayo se apreciaba el collar enredado en el mango de la espada y la hoja de la espada brillaba con una luz azulada mostrando un mensaje; "AQUEL QUE SEA DIGNO DEL TRUENO NEGRO PODRÁ LEVANTARME")

VENGADORES

==6 años después==

Hoy era una de las celebraciones más importantes de la aldea de konoha, el doceavo festival del zorro, el cual se celebra la victoria del yondaime sobre el gran kyubi no youko el cual fue enserado dentro de la hija de este y en su esposa pero esto último es un secreto, ya que para que ella sobreviviera minato encerró la mitad del billu en su esposa mientras en su hija yacía el chakra del billu

Pero nuestra historia no inicia aquí sino en un campo de entrenamiento N°7, en él se podía ver a un niño rubio de ropas gastadas por el largo y pesado entrenamiento que hacía en sus marcadas mejillas con 3 líneas dándole apariencia de bigotes se podían ver caminos secos de lágrimas, sus puños sangraban mientras seguía golpeaba un tronco enterrado el cuan ya tenía claras evidencias de golpes, ya que en el descargaba el resentimiento que albergaba su corazón desde hace 4 meses el mismo tiempo que llevaba de haber despertado de un coma en el cual había caído ya hace no más de 6 años, en el mismo día en que la única persona que lo quería, cuidada y comprendía avía muerto por un fallo cardiaco y también fue ese día en que le fue quitado su lugar como el siguiente líder de su clan lo cual era lo único que podía decir que era suyo

=flash back/ hace 6 años=

En la habitación de un hospital se podía ver a una mujer mayor conectada a aparatos médicos, esta era kasumi namikaze madre de minato namikaze el actual hokage de konoha, la razón de que ella estaba hai fue que durante la sexta celebración del cumpleaños de sus nietos naruto y akari, la mujer solo callo y al revisarla no tenía pulso, ya en el hospital se descubrió que tenía un tumor en el corazón la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos rubios que se acercó a la mujer encamada

-hola kaa_san como te sientes-dijo el hombre fingiendo alegría

-minato, no finjas que te dijo el doctor-pregunto seriamente la mujer sin dejar de ver a minato

-que estarás bien-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

-minato no sabes mentir, lo sabes verdad-dijo un poco irritada la mujer al ver como su hijo no quería hablar

-bueno dijo que tenías un tumor y que mediante una simple operación estarás mejor-dijo dejando ver la preocupación que lo atormentaba

-minato...-dijo secamente la mujer pero

-si muy pronto estarás en la casa-interrumpió a la mujer y volvía a fingir su sonrisa

-minato...-volvió a decir solo para volver a ser ignorada

-y podrás seguir malcriando a mi bebe-decía el yondaime mientras escapaba una lagrima de sus ojos

-minato lo sé-dijo fríamente mientras en su rostro no se apreciaba ningún sentimiento

-mmm, no te preocupes sé que todo saldrá bien- expreso minato mientras veía a la mujer que le dio la vida

-minato sé que llego mi momento-dijo viendo al rubio como por sus mejillas salían sin piedad

-pero eso no lo sabes-intento animar a su madre pero

-si lo sé-dijo mientras esta serraba los ojos

-mmm, quieres que llame a akari para que te despidas-expreso resignado mientras veía como la mujer se le quedaba viendo

-todavía no, minato como tu madre estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado-decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro del hombre

-gracias signi...-decía minato pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

-espera no he termino, pero como mujer me siento decepcionada- decía dejando confundido al hombre obteniendo como respuesta un 'ha'-minato no te das cuenta, minato has dejado a naruto completamente en segundo plano-expreso triste la mujer por la conducta de su hijo

-claro que no madre-se defendió pero el mismo se había dado cuenta, pero no lo iba a aceptar

-minato dime una vez, una vez que hayas llevado a naruto a comprar helado o has dejado tu trabajo porque él se enferme como cuando akeri se enferma-expreso seria y fríamente la mujer mientras veía como su hijo se dada cuenta

-madre creo que exageras, sabes que akari es la jinchuriki del kyubi, necesita más cuidado que naruro-se defendió el yondaime pero no se había dado cuenta y sabía que su madre tenía razón

-es naruto-se defendió al ver su error en el simple nombre de su hijo

-eso dije madre- intento defenderse

-minato tienes 2 hijos no una sola yo muy pronto no estaré no podré seguir arreglando tus errores como padre-expreso tristemente pero sabía que el daño estaba echo

-madre...-intento hablar pero

-llama a kushina y akari por favor...-dijo secamente haciendo que minato se callara y se dirigiera a la puerta pero antes que pudiera abrirla -minato, no me mal entiendas te quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de ti pero tus acciones tienen consecuencia y esta te seguirá hasta...-dijo solo para ver como su hijo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y salió

Minato vio cómo su hijo naruro digo naruto estaba alejado de su madre que cargaba a su hermana, minato se acercó y le dijo que quería hablar con ellas las cuales se dirigieron la habitación de kasumi naruto vio cómo su madre y hermana entraban y como su padre solo lo veía y se empezaba a acercársele pero antes que estuvieran a unos metros este se volvió a alejar en la mente de minato solo había un pensamiento

-'como puedo decirle que lo ciento como, no creo que entienda porque procuramos más a su hermana que a él, naruto perdón no me di cuenta'-mientras el yondiaime peleaba con sus propios errores dentro de la habitación de su moribunda madre

-kushina, estoy orgullosa que una mujer como tu sea la esposa de minato, solo te pido que los cuides bien -decía feliz kasumi viendo como su nuera cargaba a su hija y esta la veía confusamente

-claro suegrita, pero yo sé que se pondrá bien -decía kushina fingiendo seguridad con la mujer que se había vuelto como una madre para ella

-akari cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie te haga menos-le decía la mujer mayor a su nieta la cual no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba ya que aunque la entrenaba y la preparaban para ser la sucesora de su padre era una niña de tan solo 6 años de edad

-si oba_san, pero cuando regresas a casa-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-mi niña tan bella y lista pero, tan inocente e ingenua esto es muy difícil de explicártelo -decía tristemente kasumi-por suerte te lo explicara tu kaa_san y otoo_san- decía la mujer alegremente y con una expresión que hizo que kushina temblara de miedo ya que después de todo siempre fue así, hacer bromas a pesar de ser una mujer mayor

-que me van a explicar kaa_san-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-luego te digo, ve a ver a tu otoo_san-le dijo a su hija para poder librarse de explicárselo ahora

-hai, obaa_san recupérate pronto-dijo la niña muy tiernamente mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla a su obaa_san

-claro nenita-dijo falsamente kasumi para ver como esta salía de la habitación dejando solas a las 2 mujeres viendo las 2 mujeres como salía la niña de la habitación el ambiente se volvió un poco pesado

-kushina quería hablarte de naruto-expreso rápidamente kasumi a la extrañada kushina

-que le pasa-pregunto confundida la mujer pelirroja

-kushina tu como minato son muy buenos padres con akari pero descuidan a naruto, tienen que procurarlo más-dijo sin miramientos lo cual sorprendió a kushina

-pero naruto está bien-dijo alegremente la mujer pelirroja

-no kushina, no lo está-kasimi veía como tanto su nuera como su hijo no veían el daño que le hacían a naruto

-suegrita se preocupa demasiado, narutzo está bien y sabe que cuenta con nosotros después de todo somos sus padres-decía alegremente la pelirroja

-kushina se llama naruto-dijo kasumi con una gota en su nuca ya que tanto minato como kushina eran muy parecidos-kushina, sal por favor y llama a naruto por favor-expreso neutramente kushina se acercó a naruto para decirle que entrara, pero antes que le dijera naruto fue directo a la habitación de su obaa_san dejando un poco confundida su madre

=ya en la habitación=

-hola naruto_kun, como estas-pregunto alegremente la mujer al ver a naruto con una expresión triste

-obaa_san te recuperaras verdad-pregunto muy temerosamente el niño rubio

-no mi bebe-expreso triste kasumi viendo como el niño quería llorar

-pero ire por tsunade_obaa_san es una gran medico ella te curara-dijo decididamente mientras la mujer se sorprendía de la determinación del niño

-no naruto, esto está fuera de sus manos-dijo haciendo que el niño volviera a querer llorar

-pero, pero-tartamudeo el pequeño y empezó a llorar

-naruto, no llores-dijo la mujer mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

-pero tú eres la única de la familia que me quiere y cuida-decía triste y sollozando

-lo se naruto, te tocaron unos padres un poco atolondrados -decía muy triste la mujer al recordar a su hijo y su esposa

-...-

-naruto traes el libro que te di hace unos días-naruto al oír esas palabras naruto saco de quien sabe dónde un libro mediano con extraños grabados

-sí, siempre lo cargo con migo-dijo alegremente el niño que sostenía el libro con ambas manos

-bien recuerdo que una vez me preguntaste de donde lo avía conseguido-pregunto la mujer al niño

-si pero me dijiste que te lo dio tu okaa_san-naruto contesto recordando que él quería conseguir un libro para el mismo

-pues realmente no fue hacia-dijo la mujer en voz baja obteniendo un 'ah' por parte del niño-naruto este libro estaba en un templo del trueno en la fronteras de Kaminari no Kuni-dijo seriamente lo cual ere raro en ella para naruto ya que kasumi con naruto siempre era alegre y gentil-naruto este libro es una reliquia milenaria que habla de una profecía...-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a naruto

-profecía- repitió confundido el pequeño rubio

-si as oído la profecía del sapo-le pregunto al niño el cual cambio su expresión

-sí, akari_nee_chan será quien salve al mundo-dijo tristemente naruto ya que parecía que ni siquiera el destino lo quería

-no naruto la profecía no habla de ella sino de ti-dijo seriamente haciendo que naruto la viera extrañamente

-de mi-pregunto entre una mescla en con función y alegría

-si veras en este libro hay más de una historia en las cuales hablan de antiguos guerreros, ángeles, demonios y poderes malditos , pero también habla de unas antiguas profecías tan antiguas que ni siquiera los sapos conocen- decía cada vez más seria y exaltada lo cual asustaba a naruto

-obaa_san-dijo el pequeño asustado por la reacción de la mujer

-naruto recuerdas que te enseñe a leer los grabados en el libro-dijo asiendo que naruto contestara afirmativamente -bien pues cuando sea el momento quiero que leas y sigas al pie de la letra de la última historia del libro- dijo más tranquila y poniendo las manos en los hombros

-pero hai no hay nada son hojas en blanco-pregunto confundido ya que esas hojas no decía nada, pero olvidando eso-y cuando será eso-pregunto ya que el sabía que su obaa_san nunca le mentía ya que incluso le había explicado sobre los hechos de la vida claro que sin contar lo de las abejas y las flores

-mi bebe, tan valiente y fuerte, eres como los guerreros del libro-dijo feliz kasumi mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-naruto me gustaría decirte que será fácil lo que te prepara el destino, pero...-la mujer paro sus caricias-no, el destino todavía no se ha puesto en marcha y hasta entonces- decía tristemente la mujer

-mmm, hasta entonces que obaa_san-pregunto triste el niño pero con esperanzas para el futuro

-mi bebe nunca te rindas recuerda eso y que yo donde quiera que balla te cuidare, no odies a tus padres no es que no te quieran es solo que son muy

inresponsables recuerda yo siempre te quedre y te cuidare-desia la mujer la cual solo veia el techo con la mirada perdida

-o.. o.. obaa_san, no quiero que te vallas, estaré solo, no quiero estar solo-decía naruto llorando el cual se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer la cual empezó a lagrimar por lo dicho por el niño

-naruto no estarás solo yo estaré con Tigo mi pequeño, beb...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar al instante sonó una alarma y rápidamente entraron enfermeras y unos doctores a la habitación lo cual hiso que minato como kushina se acercaran a ver qué pasaba

-OBAA_SAN-grito naruto

-rápido enfermera-decía un doctor viendo como el ritmo de la mujer era inexistente

-NO OBAA_SAN-grito más fuerte el pequeño que estaba alado de la cama aferrándose al brazo de la mujer

-saquen a este niño-dijo uno de los doctores haciendo que una enfermera tomara a naruto y lo intentara sacar de la habitación

-NO OBA_SAN NO-grito más fuerte el pequeño

-saquen al niño-grito el otro medico

-traigan el desfibrilador-ordeno el medico haciendo que la enfermera fuera por el aparato

-OBAA_SAN-grito el niño que era agarrado por su padre

-despejen-decía el medico mientras hacía pasar la descarga de energía por el cuerpo de kasumi y recibiendo una confirmación negativa preparo la siguiente descarga

-NO OBAA_SAN-grito naruto intentando regresar con su querida obaa_san

-despejen-volvió a intentar el médico, ajeno lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-nada-decía el otro médico al sentir que no había pulso

-naruto ven aquí-grito kushina al ver como naruto se salía del agarre de minato

-onii_can-grito akari viendo lo que pasaba

-despejen-dijo el médico sin ver como el niño agarraba a la mujer

-NARUTO-grito kushina al ver como naruto agarraba el cuerpo de kasumi y a este le daban las descargas

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito naruto al sentir las descargas pasar por su pequeño cuerpo

-NO-grito kushina al ver como el cuerpo de su hijo caía al suelo inmóvil

-lleven al niño al quirófano -decía el doctor

-onii_san- decía akari con ganas de llorar mientras veía como se llevaban a naruto en una camilla

-lo siento hokage_sama, kasumi_sama ha muerto 18:45 pm anótelo enfermera-

Mientras esto pasaba en el quirófano se podía ver como al pequeño niño era atendido por otro grupo de doctores

-revisen sus signos vitales-decía el doctor mientras la enfermera lo revisaba dándole una respuesta negativa con la cabeza

-desfibrilador-ordenaba otro mientras la enfermera preparaba el aparato

-listo-dijo la enfermera entregándole las paletas al doctor

-denme 40, despejen-ordeno el doctor para aplicarle dicha descarga

-pulso-decía la enfermera

-nada, listo-decía el otro médico preparando otra carga

-despejen-

-nada, listo-

-despejen-

-despejen-viendo como su compañero solo negaba con la cabeza-pulso-

-nada, listo-repitió el mismo paso

-despejen-grito para soltar la descarga pero

-alto, hay pulso-dijo justo a tiempo ya que a milésimas de segundo activar la descara

-bien estabilízalo y esperemos-decía el otro médico viendo como su colega retiraba las paletas del pequeño cuerpo

Mientras esto pasaba el yondaime y su esposa estaban sufriendo la espera de saber cómo estaba su hijo, pero antes que la

-y bien como esta mi hijo-pregunto el yondaime un poco preocupado por la cara del medico

-está fuera de peligro-dijo neutramente el medico

-bien puedo pasar a verlo-pregunto kushina esperando poder ver a su hijo

-kushina_sama sí, pero hay un problema-contesto indiferentemente

-pero dijo que...-pregunto confundido minato ya le había dicho que estaba bien

-si esta fuera de peligro, pero está en coma-dijo soltando la bomba el medico solo para ver cómo estos parecían estar en estado de shock

-que-pregunto minato que fue el primero en salir del shock

-no-dijo la pelirroja esperando que fuese mentira

-okaa_san, está bien onii_can-pregunto akari no logrando entender lo que pasaba

-si bebe, verdad que estará bien-pregunto esperando que solo estuviera durmiendo o el medico se estuviera burlando de ellos

-honestamente kushina_sama no lo sé-contesto haciendo que los miedos de kushina y minato se incrementaran

-que tan grave es-pregunto esperando lo mejor

-es difícil de saberlo, ya que no tiene conductos de chakra-contesto el medico

-cómo es eso yo he recibido ataques de raiton y no me paso eso-dijo minato esperando una respuesta

-bueno..., naruto_sama entrena poco verdad, ya que siempre lo veía pasear con kasumi_sama- decía tristemente el medico

-entonces quiere decir que por no entrenar se quemaron sus conductos al grado de desaparecer-afirmo sus sospechas kushina

-no, los conductos de chakra dejan rastros del mismo en los músculos, pero lo raro es que en los músculos de naruto no hay tales rastros es como si nunca hubiera tenido-decía el medico esperando algún reclamo de parte de la madre del niño

-pero que no si alguna persona nace sin esos conductos o se queda sin chakra muere-pregunto confundida kushina

-no realmente es común que alguien nazca sin todos los conductos o nazca sin estos ya que el chakra se esparza, pero jamás había visto algo parecido a no tener el chakra no al menos en animales del área 44-

-entiendo gracias doctor-dijo minato neutramente, dando permiso al médico para que se fuera

=timeskyp=

Ya había pasado 5 años y 8 meses desde que naruto había caído en coma, y de los cuales en 5 primeros meses había sido visitado por sus padre que se sentían culpables, su hermana, jiraiya, tsunade la cual había aceptado regresar a la aldea para ayudar a naruto, Sarutobi el ex-hokage, pero lentamente sus padres empezaban a buscar escusas para no ir hasta que..., 7 meses de haber caído en coma había sido dejado de lado como cuando era más pequeño, lo cual les parecía triste a las enfermeras ya que el hijo de yodaime ya ni residía visitas a excepción de sarutobi y una anbu de cabellos morados y mascara de neko

Pero ese día akari la hermana de naruto hacia acto de presencia cosa muy extraña ya que desde que sus padres habían dejado de venir ella también lo hiso, akari traía en sus manos un libro de portada oscura y extraños grabados (del mismo tamaño del ichi ichi) el cual dejo en las manos del durmiente rubio de mejillas marcadas

La niña de rojizos cabellos solo veía a su hermano que a pesar de su estado su cuerpo había crecido como si nada, parecía que solo dormía lo cual hizo que de sus ojos celestes escurriera una lagrima traicionera

-naru-kun, sé que no he venido a verte desde hace mucho pero, creo que era por miedo ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento también morirías como obaa_san pero tú eres más fuerte verdad, a pesar de que a nuestros padres actúen como si se hubieran olvidado de ti sé que no es así, ya qué he visto a okaa_san abrasar una foto tuya y culparse por esto, naruto_kun despierta por favor te extraño incluso extraño que no dejes hablar de las leyendas que nos contaba

obaa_san- decía la pelirroja viendo a su hermano acostado mientras en sus mejillas salían las lágrimas de impotencia por el estado de su gemelo

-akiri_sama, va a llegar tarde a la academia-decía una anbu de mascara de gato y un cabello morado que veía la tierna escena

-ya voy neko_san- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano parque no viera que lloraba-naruto_kun por favor regresa-decía akari mientras se acercaba al durmiente rubio-ya que yo te amo-decía en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y le dada un beso en la boca pero antes de que la pelirroja saliera de la habitación, la anbu se detenía secamente ocasionando que la niña pelirroja chocara con ella y callera sentada al piso

-neko_onee_san per que te detienes-decía desde el piso la pelirroja enojada

-...-

-CONTESTA-grito viendo como la anbu parecía una estatua

-oye te estoy hablando-pregunto más calmada viendo como neko se quitaba la máscara dejando ver como de sus ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas

-n..na..naru..to-decia en shock viendo al interior de la habitación

-naruto...-dijo la niña viendo como la anbu se tapaba la boca mientras empezaba a llorar abiertamente

-enfermera venga rápido y llamen a tsunade_sama-grito la peli purpura mientras corría hacia adentro de la habitación

-onii_chan-reacciono un poco después la pelirroja para ver como en la entrada de la habitación se posaba un grupo de enfermeras y una rubia de exuberantes atributos la cual se le quedó viendo

-akari que pa..sa-decia la rubia viendo a la niña pero esta caño cundo enfoco su vista a la cama de la habitación quedando en shock-na.. na..naruto-dijo saliendo del shock rápidamente haciendo que la niña volteara la vista para ver como en la cama se encontraba sentada la anbu mientras abrazaba a un recién despertado y extrañado niño rubio que veía todo con cierta preocupación, pero la pequeña solo pudo reaccionar de una forma

-ONII_CAH.. ONII_CHAN-grito aventándose a la cama para abrazar al niño

=fin flash back=

En una distancia segura del joven rubio se podía ver a una mujer de mascara anbu y cabello purpura veía la asombrosa determinación del niño

-'naruto, quien es realmente'-pensó mientras veía como el niño lanzaba un gran golpe al tronco

-AHHHH!-el rubio grito mientras lanzaba un golpe y el tronco frente a él haciendo que este se destrozara

-'naruto como es que posible poseas esa fuerza y que sepa usar también la katana'-se cuestionaba mientras veía en dirección en donde se suponía que avían otros 2 troncos pero en su lugar solo ahí pedazos de madera cortados y una catana oxidada enterrada en el suelo

-yugao es de mala educación espiar a las personas, sobre todo si son amigos-decía el rubio que tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor

-lo ciento naruto_sama pero...-trato de excusarse por espiarlo antes de ser interrumpida

-te envió el verdad-pregunto indiferentemente el rubio quien se sentó en el suelo recargándose en lo que quedaba del tronco

-sí, me envió por usted para asistir al fes...-contesto rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta que nadie la había enviado

-tengo mejores cosas que hacer-decía el rubio levantándose yendo directo a un árbol cercano el cual se puso a lanzar patadas y puñetazos haciendo que desde el primer golpe retumbara

-disculpe naruto_sa...-intento hablar pero fue interrumpida rápidamente

-y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así me siento viejo-decía alegremente dándole una sonrisa marca registrada uzumaki

-lo ciento naruto pero siendo hijo del yondaime tengo que...-decía en un hilo de voz y la cara roja de vergüenza, ya que en su mente se podía ver a un joven rubio cargando a una niña peli purpura mientras ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital con un bebe rubio de ojos azules

-ser que respetuosa, educada o pervertida,-dijo burlonamente haciendo que la peli purpura sacara vapor por los oídos- por cierto te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie de esto-decía ya más serio viendo como la anbu se recuperara rápidamente

-pero, como es posible que tengas esa fuerza si no...-pregunto en vox baja a si misma sin darse cuenta que naruto la había oído y decidió terminar su pregunta

-si no tengo chakra-decía neutramente haciendo notar que la había oído-pues honesta mente no lo sé, solo sé que..., olvídalo- decía esto último sin darle importancia dejando más confundida a la anbu

-naruto, los odias verdad-pregunto tristemente viendo como el rubio se detenía

-no, solo que deseo no fuera mi padre-decía neutramente mientras se alejaba del lugar

-naruto, solo espero que no sea tarde para ti, el sendero que escojas puede cambiar todo el mundo-decía tristemente mientras desaparecía en un remolino

=area de entrenamiento N°12=

En el bosque de la área 12 se podía ver a un joven rubio caminando con la mirada caída ya que solo podía recordar a su obaa_san, naruto al sentir como caía las lágrimas por su mejillas se detuvo, se limpió la cara y se recargo en un árbol dejándose caer al suelo, por su mente paso solo una idea

-'oba_san realmente lo que dijiste era verdad o acaso querías animarme'-se preguntaba mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de kasumi

=flash back=

-naruto este libro estaba en un templo del trueno en la fronteras de Kaminari no Kuni-dijo seriamente lo cual ere raro en ella para naruto ya que kasumi con naruto siempre era alegre y gentil-naruto este libro es una reliquia milenaria que habla de una profecía...-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a naruto

-profecía- repitió confundido el pequeño rubio

-si as oído la profecía de los sapos-le pregunto al niño el cual cambio su expresión

-sí, akari_nee_chan será quien salve al mundo-dijo tristemente naruto ya que parecía que ni siquiera el destino lo quería

-no naruto la profecía no habla de ella sino de ti-dijo seriamente haciendo que naruto la viera extrañamente

-de mi-pregunto entre una mescla en con función y alegría

-si veras en este libro hay más de una historia en las cuales hablan de antiguos guerreros, ángeles, demonios y poderes malditos , pero también habla de unas antiguas profesáis tan antiguas que ni siquiera los sapos conocen- decía cada vez más seria y exaltada lo cual asustaba a naruto

-obaa_san-dijo el pequeño asustado por la reacción de la mujer

-naruto recuerdas que te enseñe a leer los grabados en el libro-dijo asiendo que naruto contestara afirmativamente- bien pues cuando sea el momento quiero que leas y sigas al pie de la letra de la última historia del libro- dijo más tranquila y poniendo las manos en los hombros

-pero hai no hay nada son hojas en blanco-pregunto confundido ya que esas hojas no decía nada, pero olvidando eso-y cuando será eso-pregunto ya que él sabía que su obaa_san nunca le mentía ya que incluso le había explicado sobre los hechos de la vida claro que sin contar lo de las abejas y las flores

-mi bebe, tan valiente y fuerte, eres como los guerreros del libro-dijo feliz kasumi mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-naruto me gustaría decirte que será fácil lo que te prepara el destino, pero...-la mujer paro sus caricias-no, el destino todavía no se ha puesto en marcha y hasta entonces- decía tristemente la mujer

=fin flash back=

-oba_san en que momento será yo no quiero estar aquí, el me odia incluso me quiere vender-decía el rubio tristemente recordando aún más de su pasado pero antes de que pasara algo más frente de naruto apareció un anbu de cabello gris y una máscara de inu

-naruto, tu padre y madre estaban preocupados, ya que se suponía que tenías que estar con ellos en el palco viendo pasar el desfile del festival-decía seriamente esperando que naruto actuara asustado o incluso prepotente, pero lo que contesto lo dejo asombrado

-no te creo kakashi_san, mi padre solo se preocupa por akari y mi madre me trata como un sirviente dudo que se preocupen por mí-decía seriamente sin poder ver la expresión del aludido

-c.. Como supiste que era yo-pregunto asombrado y confundido ya que se suponía que la única anbu que conocía naruto era yugao y ella no se atrevería a decirle quienes eran los demás anbus

-fácil tu color de cabello y que eres el último en llegar-decía sin importancia-eso y que eres el único que lee esos libro abiertamente en las calles con o sin mascara-esto último dejo choqueado ya que se suponía que nadie se daba cuenta o eso pensaba el

-como sea, tienes que venir ya que tus padre así lo decretaron-decía quitándose la máscara anbu mientras veía como el rubio se enderezaba resignadamente-por cierto no sabes quién tiro esos árboles-preguntaba viendo como había unos 20 árboles tirados

-fui yo de una patada-decía muy serio haciendo que kakashi se enojara por burlarse de él,

-claro cómo eres tan fuerte, solo procura no romperme los huesos quieres-decía alegremente mientras revolvía el cabello del niño rubio pensando que era una simple broma ya que al no tener rastro de chakra era bueno ver como no se deprimía el rubio

-lo intentare-decía el rubio alegre pensando que nadie le creería que él, la oveja negra del clan manikase tenía una fuerza sobre humana para empezar a caminar a lado de kakashi

Pero sin darse cuenta que del bolsillo del niño empezó a salir un brillo el cual provenía del libro de extraños grabados que cargaba siempre con él, mientras esto pasaba en una cueva del bosque de la muerte se podía ver como un collar enredado en el mango de una espada brillaba, haciendo que muy al fondo brillaron unos ojos amarillos

Continuara…

Bien aquí está la segunda entrega de esta historia….

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más sobre los 4 meses de haber despertado y como es que tiene tales habilidades, y también se sabrá que hay escrito en ese libro…

Sobre la pregunta de cuantos vengadores habrá;

Nuevos; 10 muchos de ellos serán crossover

Originales; 13 de marvel


	3. Cap 2 decisiones - secrtos

Theo-Kuro21; ha ciencia cierta ya están seleccionados y la cantidad concreta son *** slo dire que son mas de 30, y solo 11 son de marvel pero no son vengadores o no de los principales pero tambien se aseptan recomendaciones

Zafir09; gracias por tus palabras, y si creo que la versión de naruto abandonado es el más explotado... pero gracias a ello se han podido hacer tantos fic, y si lo aran pero todo a su tiempo, y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de alientos

caballerooscuro117; si honesta mente creo estoy muy afectado con las obras de kurai-sho_sama, y muchas de tu pregunta se contestaran aquí

j.i.v; con cual historia me he atrasado por meses..., que nadie diga nada

dante kamiya; la siguiente palabra contesta tu pregunta... ... "HAREM"

Homicidal Liu; en primera gracias, y si pero tome unas de tu propuestas solo que si tomaba a trunks sería muy poderoso para los demás no cree pero si hubiera sido un buen vengador pero vuelvo a lo mismo cuando el peleara mataría a todos los enemigos y si le redujera sus poderes sería injusto para él y su creador y sobre final fantasy bueno sonara extraño pero realmente no se mucho de ese juego y si incluso yo mismo disfruto leyendo los croos de ese juego pero vuelvo a lo mismo no conozco mucho de ese juego

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee • Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

Capítulo 2; decisiones/secrtos

=/anterior mente en AVENGER SHINOBIS\=

-oba_san en que momento será yo no quiero estar aquí, el me odia incluso me quiere vender-decía el rubio tristemente recordando aún más de su pasado pero antes de que pasara algo más frente de naruto apareció un anbu de cabello gris y una máscara de inu

-naruto_san, tu padre y madre estaban preocupados, ya que se suponía que tenías que estar con ellos en el palco viendo pasar el desfile del festival-decía seriamente esperando que naruto actuara asustado o incluso prepotente, pero lo que contesto lo dejo asombrado

-no te creo kakashi_san, mi padre solo se preocupa por akari y mi madre ni se acuerda de mi-decía seriamente-'además me trata como un sirviente dudo que se preocupen por mí'-pensando esto último por el comportamiento de sus padres

-'C.. Como supo que era yo'-se preguntó a si mismo asombrado y confundido ya que se suponía que la única anbu que conocía naruto era yugao y ella no se atrevería a decirle quienes eran los demás anbus

-fácil tu color de cabello y que eres el último en llegar-decía sin importancia asombrando al peli gris ya que esto último lo había pensado, no dicho-eso y que eres el único que lee esos libro abiertamente en las calles con o sin mascara-esto último dijo señalando el libro naranja que llevaba en sus manos choqueándolo ya que se suponía que nadie se daba cuenta o eso pensaba el

-como sea, tienes que venir ya que tu padre así lo decreto-decía quitándose la máscara anbu mientras veía como el rubio se enderezaba resignadamente-por cierto no viste a quién tiro esos árboles-preguntaba viendo como había unos 20 árboles tirados

-fui yo de una patada-decía muy serio haciendo que kakashi se enojara por burlarse de él,

-claro cómo eres tan fuerte, solo procura no romperme los huesos quieres-decía alegremente mientras revolvía el cabello del niño rubio pensando que era una simple broma ya que al no tener rastro de chakra era bueno ver como no se deprimía el rubio

-lo intentare-decía el rubio alegre pensando que nadie le creería que él, la oveja negra del clan manikase tenía una fuerza sobre humana para empezar a caminar a lado de kakashi

Pero sin darse cuenta que del bolsillo del niño empezó a salir un brillo el cual provenía del libro de extraños grabados que cargaba siempre con él

=aldea de konoha/palco del hokage=

mientras esto pasaba en las calles de la aldea se podían ver los caros alérgicos del desfile, (N/A.= imagínense como los que salen en el cap 407 de 'ONE PIECE' Episodios del jefe Luffy) en estos de podían ver representaciones de eventos pasados o de grandes batallas e incluso a personajes ilustres de su historia, mientras en el palco se podía ver a yondaime hokage minato namikaze y a su mano derecha se encontraba su esposa kushina que cargaba una pequeña niña rubia y ojos violáceos de no más 5 años que tenía y alado de ella se encontraba akari, mientras a la mano izquierda se encontraba un hombre de expresión seria cabello rojizo de ropajes blancos él era el kazekage a lado de él se encontraba una chica rubia de 4 coletas esta era su hija temari quien sentía como la miraba la hija del hokage, alado de ella se veía un joven de cabello rojizo y el kanji de amor sobre su hijo izquierdo él era gaara el hijo su hijo menor y al último de la fila se encontraba kanguro el segundo hijo del kazekage, un joven enfundado en un traje negro y la cara pintada quien no le quitaba la mirada a las hijas del hokage pero en especial a la pequeña lo cual fue notado por la madre de esta.

Pero los pensamientos de los presentes eran diferente:

-'QUE TANTO LE MIRA A NARUKO_CHAN ESE PERVERTIDO MARIONETISTA'-pensaba enojadamente kushina por las miradas indecentes que le lanzaba el segundo hijo del kazekage a su pequeña niña

-'donde estará naru_onii_san'-eran los pensamientos de akari la cual se encontraba triste por lo oyó hace unos días

-'madre quiere sangre'-decía mentalmente gaara con su típica voz homicida

-'hace frio maldita sea hubiera traído algo más abrigador'-pesaba frustradamente el kazekage a no estar acostumbrado a otros climas que no fueran los de zuna

-'QUE LINDOS SON LOS CARROS ALEROICOS, SOBRE TODO DE ESE EXTRAÑO BARCO CON CABEZA DE LEON'-era los inocentes pensamientos de la pequeña niña de nombre naruko ultima hija de kushina y de minato

-'como le habrá echo la esposa del hokage para tener esas cosas'-pensaba intrigada la chica rubia al ver los enormes pechos de la pelirroja mayor y como la niña los ocupaban como sus mullidas almohada, y sintiéndose intimidada

-'que niña más linda me pregunto si quera jugar con mis marionetas 'especiales' '-pensaba lésbicamente el joven enfundado en el traje negro-'aunque su madre tampoco se queda atrás y su otra hija, me pregunto si seguirá siendo virgen'-ahora pensaba mientras veía a la esposa del hokage y a su hija mayor

-'AHORA ME MIRA A MI Y A AKARI, SI INTENTA ALGO EN CONTRA DE MIS BEBES LE ROMPERE LAS PIERNAS Y SE LOS METERE POR EL CULO'-pensó kushina irritada al ver como ahora la veía a ella y a akari

-'o mira a kurenai se bien en ese quimono rojo, resalta sus blancos melones, me pregunto si aceptara una misión 'especial' o tal vez una misión 'triple' con kushina y yo..., carajo sensei me pego sus mañas'-pensaba lésbicamente minato pero se reprendió con una bofetada mental antes que su cara lo delatara

-'naru_onii_san, no voy a permitir que esa ofrecida se quede contigo si es necesario le arrancare guancos sus... brazos y se los daré a comer, tu eres mío y cuando logre convencer a kaa_san y otoo_san te demostrare lo mucho que te amo'-pensaba decidida la pelirroja menor

-'por qué no llegara el hijo de minato_sama, por lo que oí no tiene conductos de chakra sin duda es la mejor opción para temari, ya que si tuviera esas monstruosas reservas de chakra de los uzumakis sería un peligro para mi princesa, se terminaría volviendo una ninfómana pervertida y... carajo tenía que leer ese libro que le quite a kanguro'-pensaba el kazekage mientras se reprendía mentalmente mientras planeaba como castigar a su segundo hijo

-'por cierto donde estará mi bebe, baya creo que me pase con él, tratando que se adaptara a su edad actual'-pensó tristemente kushina al ser tan estricta con su único hijo barón

-'me pregunto si todavía no lo ha encontrado kakashi, valla se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver con que bella chica se va a casar, siempre piensa que es un estorbo y no sirve de nada, pero gracias a el konoha y sunagakure tendrán una alianza increíble mente estrecha y podre alejar a akari y naruko de ese pervertido hijo del kazekage y su psicópata hijo'-pensó alegremente minato ya que lograría tener seguras a sus hijas y de paso se aseguraría de que la aldea tuviera una fuerte alianza a costa de su hijo-'y al parecer ganare la apuesta a kakashi, jajajaja y tendrá que hacer todo mi papeleo durante un mes'-pensó esto último con grandes ilusiones

-'y donde esta ese su puesto pretendiente que dijo otoo_sama, con el cual me tengo que casar, según con lo que leí en el reporte es un debilucho pero la foto lo favorecía, además si es cierto que no tiene chakra eso significaría que la que llevaría los pantalones seria yo, mmm tal vez sea entretenido amenazarlo e incluso castigarlo, kukukukuku'-pesaba malévola mente la rubia mientras fantaseaba con un conocido joven rubio sobre una cama amarado estilo bondage pidiendo ser castigado asiendo que su cara se tiñera de rojo y un fino hilo de sangre escurriera por su nariz siendo vista por la pequeña naruko

-okaa_san, okaa_san la chica esta lastimada, okaa_san, okaa_san la chica esta lastimada, mira le sangra la nariz mira-decía inocente mente la pequeña naruko señalando a la rubia de zuna haciendo que todos vieran a la hija kazekage lo cual solo opto por limpiarse rápidamente las líneas de sangre que salían de su nariz y fingiendo demencia siguió la corriente viendo hacia donde señalaba la niña, haciendo que saliera una gota en las nucas de los presentes por el cinismo de la chica

=mansión del hokage=

Mientras en la mansión namikase se podría ver al sicl..kakashi esperando en la sala ya que por las haraposas ropas del hijo de su sensei tuvieron que hacer una escala técnica, mientras en la planta alta, justo en la habitación de naruto se podía ver al niño rubio poniéndose un quimono sin mangas de color negro con acabados naranjas y un remolino en la espalda y en su cara tenía una expresión de asombro con la vista puesta sobre su escritorio en el cual se podía ver cierto libro de pasta negra, y con las ultimas hojas de este brillando con una luz dorada

El rubio decidido tomo el libro entre sus manos ocasionando que las hojas dejaran de brillar, abrió justo donde la última parte del libro rebelando donde un alguna vez hubo hojas basáis y blancas tuvieran ahora cientos de símbolos escritos en ellas pero a diferencia del que general mente había en el libro estos parecían más bien los que ocupaban para los mensajes codificados los shinobis ya que había visto en más de una ocasión pergaminos con estos grabados en el despacho de su padre y según había entendido era alguna clase de lenguaje shinobi (N/A:si es inglés y si creo que ya en otros fics se ha ocupado esta idea pero... YYYYYY), al seguir revisando las resiente mente escritas hojas encontró un mapa que no reconocía a pesar de haber revisado todos los atlas (N/A: son esos libros donde vienen los mapas) de la biblioteca de la mansión pero lo curioso era que parecía una isla con una enorme ciudad de inmensas torres y en el centro se veía lo que a su parecer era un castillo monumental, pero lo extraño era que tenía un puente sin tocar tierra y este estaba pintado como si fuera un arcoíris y en el extremo faltante había lo que parecía una torre dorada y parecía que el agua que rodeaba la isla caía al vacío, al seguir revisando encontró otros mapas pero lo que llamo la atención fue que todas las demás hojas, las hojas donde estaban las asombrosas historias que le leía su obaa_san habían sido borradas era como si nunca hubieran sido ocupadas a excepción de la primera donde se ubicaba la historia de los antiguos guerreros y última parte justo donde se veían los mapas y esa inusual escritura, tomo un lápiz y copio la descripción del primer mapa el cual confusamente le llamaba la atención pero era extraño ya que en este se podía ver un bosque con una torre en medio y 2 más en cada extremo del bosque, pero antes que pudiera copiar todo el mapa oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-oye naruto ya estás listo, oye tenemos que irnos ya, tu padre se va a enojar-decía el peli plateado tocando un poco frustrado-'y de paso voy que tener que estar haciendo su papeleo durante un mes'-pensaba desanimadamente

-ehhh!... si-decía un poco confundido ya que generalmente era muy perezoso y jamás lo había visto apresurar a alguien o a el mismo, y ya al salir de su habitación

-oye que tanto hacías allí adentro-pregunto confundido ya que su cara estaba algo roja y sudada

-mmm... cambiándome-contesto exaltado y la cara roja ya que si hubiera entrado lo hubiera visto lo que anotaba en el papel, ya que todos los shinobis de konoha le dirían a su padre sobre el mensaje y si lograba descifrar esa información le quitarían su única oportunidad de demostrar que no era un inútil y cabía la posibilidad de que le dieran ese tesoro a su hermana y el terminaría como un simple juguete de alguna mujer feudal o alguna psicópata kunoichi como la nieta del Tsuchikage

-...-

-no que tenías mucha prisa-dijo el rubio para cambiar de tema

-mmm..., bueno será mejor apresurarnos-dijo sintiéndose extrañamente ya que jamás había usado esa palabra-'bien en 5 minutos llegamos y así ganare la apuesta'-pensó decididamente

-'que extraño actúa kakashi'-pensó el rubio pero su cara se puso roja por sus recuerdos

=15 minutos después=

Tras 15 minutos se podía ver a un cansado kakashi frente a la puerta del hokage

-kakashi, te pedí que llegaras temprano-decía enojado minato ya que de acuerdo a sus planes esta tardanza podría arruinar sus planes

-..., bueno vera-intento defenderse pero

-si te escucho-expresó serio mientras le regalaba una seria mirada

-pues vera-

-aja-

-'no le puedo decirle que lo perdí de vista durante 8 minutos mientras veníamos para acá'-pensó un poco preocupado ya que se suponía que al no tener chakra sería muy fácil vigilarlo-nos perdimos en el camino de la vida-dijo no muy convencido de su respuesta mientras daba su típica sonrisa despreocupada

-'kakashi_san es un completo idiota no se dio cuenta que ni siquiera me fui con él y que lo alcance en la entrada de la torre del hokage'-

=flash back=

Se podía ver a kakashi salir de la mansión de namikase mientras se ponía a leer su libro favorito mientras en la entrada de la mansión se podía ver a un niño rubio parado y con una gota en su nuca viendo como el pervertido alumno de su padre irse sin fijarse que no iba con el

-valla y se supone que él es un capitán anbu, no se ha dado cuenta que no voy con el-decía desanimado viendo como el peli plateado se iba-bueno esto me da tiempo en buscar algún libro para descifrar esto-decía sacando la hoja que había anotado mientras se metía de vuela a la mansión

=fin flash back=

-bueno olvídalo, naruto entra que alguien te quiere conocer-dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo para que entrara al palco

=palco del hokage=

naruto al entrar al palco fue recibido por miradas no muy adelantadoras ya que su madre lo veia con cierta es precio de enojo, el kazekage lo veía analíticamente con el ceño fruncido, sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo; naruko le sonrió pero volvió a mirar hacia el desfile y akari lo veía con el ceño fruncido y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven rubia que se encontraba presente la cual era obvio que era la hija del kazekage, una mirada indiferente del quien obviamente era el segundo hijo el cual pudo notar como este veía a sus hermanas con ojos nada santos, y el ultimo el pequeño pelirrojo el cual lo vio de cierta forma que le recordó a cierto dode fanfarrón y vengativo, minato entro al palco sentándose en su silla para notar el frio y silencioso ambiente que había

-naruto donde estabas, es de muy mala educación dejar a las visitas esperando y sobre todo si tu futura esposa viene con ellos-decía su madre tratando de romper con ese ambiente y muy molesta por haberse tardado

-me disculpo por asarlos esperar-dijo sarcástico el joven rubio lo cual parecía que nadie lo noto

-Descuida joven namikase, bueno hokage_sama quisiera que habláramos sobre la alianza y el compromiso de nuestros hijos mayores-dijo el kazekage estando seguro en que sin duda que el joven namikaze no tenía chakra y no sería peligro para su hime

-'la foto del reporte no le ase justicia y no tiene chakra esto será muy divertido incluso podría prostituirlo... ummm! mejor me lo quedo para mí y así tener un buen juguete KYAAA! ya quiero tenerlo entre mis nanos'-pensó perversa y lujuriosamente mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo y salía un hilito de sangre

-kaa_san, kaa_san la chica está sangrando de nuevo hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo inocentemente la pequeña ganándose la mirada de todos para voltear a ver a la hija del kazekage la cual vivía a fingir demencia

-por supuesto kazekage_sama-se expresó feliz minuto viendo que el kazekage había aceptado a naruto ya que tenía sus dudas, porque el kazekage había dicho que primero que ría ver al pretendiente de su hija

-por su puesto pero le parece si es después de las celebraciones me parece más indicado que los jóvenes disfruten del festival-ya que hacia la hija del kazekage y naruto intimarían un poco para romper el hielo

-por supuesto hijos pu..-decía el kazekage siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo menor

-si me disculpa kazekage, hokage_sama quisiera ir a entrenar-contesto fría e indiferentemente

-por supuesto-contesto confundido por la expresión del hijo menor del kazekage

-siéntete libre de ocupar el área 2 la cual...-pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

-si es mucho le permitiría ocupar la 44-interumpio rápido el kazekage sorprendiendo a los de konoha ya que el área de entrenamiento 44 era muy peligrosa

-'solo espero que el mapa no tenga relación con ese lugar'-pensó naruto esperando no tener que acercarse a ese maldito bosque ya que era bien conocido que en ese lugar rondaba la muerte

-la 44 no cree que...-minato trato de hablar solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente

-insisto-dijo mientras en sus pensamientos-'no puedo permitir que este demonio se desate por suerte el área 44 es muy conocida por sus peligros, hai no matara a ninguna persona y no echara a perder el tratado'-kanguro acompáñalo-dijo esto último ya que necesitaba alguien que pudiera advertir si algo pasaba con ese demonio

-..., seguro kazekage_sama-contesto resignado el joven que bestia un traje negro y cara pintada

-bueno yo llevare a naruko al festival vienes akari, akari ben vallamos al festival-decía alegre kushina ya que a ella le molestaba los tediosos asuntos diplomáticos mientras akari veía fija mente a la hija del kazekage ya está estaba apresando un brazo de naruto entre sus pechos lo cual había ocasionado que su rostro se tiñera de rojo

-..., este si madre-contesto resignada viendo a su hermano que tenía la cara sonrojada

-'quien lo diría la princesita tomate se puso celosa por su hermano, valla esto será divertido jaja'-pensaba la rubia viendo como la toma..akari la veía fijamente directo a los ojos y se podía ver como cientos de chispas salían de ellos y chocar entre si esto fue visto por naruko que inocentemente solo pudo asombrarse y por parte de naruto que extrañamente sintió que nada bueno iba a pasar entre ellas

-naruto_san, temari_chan pueden también ir al festival-dijo el hokage confiado en su plan

-claro hokage_sama, otoo_sama con permiso-dijo cordialmente temari con una reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta

-con permiso-dijo el rubio menor siguiendo a temari pero cuando paso junto a su padre este lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

-naruto por favor compórtate sabes que esto es muy importante-le dijo en susurro a naruto que le daba una mirada sebera pero para su sorpresa a beses anteriores naruto no se asusto

Naruto al salir del palco fue jalado bruscamente y repagado a la pared por la rubia quien lo acompañaba lo cual lo dejo completamente confundido

-valla valla que tenemos aquí-dijo sexualmente temari quien presionaba sus pechos entre el rostro de naruto y una de sus manos le agarraba la entrepierna mientras con la otra sujetaba las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza

-...-naruto estaba en shock ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este 'ataque'

-a te quedaste mudo, mmm-dijo alegremente viendo como el atrapado rubio se coloraba

-he-fue lo único que salía de su garganta

-jajajaja-rio alegre por la reacción del joven rubio-sabes, a mí me gustan los tipos fuertes, pero con Tigo are una excepción, ya que al parecer le agradaste a mi padre y eso sí que es extraño-dijo mientras ejercía precio en su entrepierna-o pero que tamaño-dijo esto último haciendo que el rubio solo e sonrojara más y saliera un vaporcito de su cabeza

-discul...-intento hablar pero fue brutalmente callado por una cachetada puesta por su misma captora

-cállate y escucha esto es lo que vamos a hacer vamos a ir al festival y después me llevaras a tu cuarto donde te demostrare quien va a llevar los pantalones cuando nos casemos, valla tienes suerte hoy vas a perder tu virginidad jajaja-dijo fríamente temari mientras iba cambiando su tono de vos a uno más sexy y juguetón

-...-naruto estaba sin creer lo que oía, la cachetada no había dolido demasiado, pero estaba asombrado ya que prácticamente la hija del kazekage era una ninfómana que lo violaría pero ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta que eran vigilados

-'maldita como se atreve a pegarle a mi naru_kun, bien si quiere ir al festival pues la enviare a su último festival, por suerte okaa_san no se percató que la engañe'-pensó histéricamente una pelirroja de unos 12 años quien veía todo desde una esquina del corredor que conectaba con el palco

=flash back=

Se podía ver caminar atraes de un pasillo a akari y kushina quien cargaba a naruko quien no dejaba de preguntar por qué naruto no iba con ellas,

-bueno es porque naruto tiene que pasar tiempo con su futura esposa-decía alegremente kushina sin fijarse como su hija mayor iba frunciendo el ceño

-naru_onii_chan tiene esposa-pregunto incrédula la pequeña en brazos

-si es la hija del kazekage, no es linda-respondió muy feliz la pelirroja mayor

-sí, pero naruko quería ser su esposa-expreso cómicamente la pequeña mientras agitaba sus brazos cómicamente

-jajajajaja, no digas esas cosas tu esposo tendrá que ser alguien fuerte y digno de una princesa como tú y como de akari- expreso muy convencida al ver como akari se veía muy pensativa-akari, pasa algo-pregunto confusa kushina

-'como se atreve esa ofrecida a Acer esas cosas es una perra y apuesto que ni siquiera es virgen, apuesto que ella misma se des...'-penaba akari sin percatarse como le hablaba su madre

-akari, hey akari-decia preocupada ya que akari no respondía

-'tengo que hacer algo esa víbora del desierto lo va a seducir y perderé mi oportunidad de tener un romance prohibido con mi onii_san'-pesaba muy pervertida mente mientras que en su mente empezaban a desfilar ciertas fantasías

= fantasía de akari =

Se podía ver un cuarto oscuro donde se oían gemidos y se podían ver 2 siluetas 'dándose' amor, de repente se habré la puerta donde se puede ver a un minato completamente rojo y enojado que se lanza a separar a la pareja los cuales poder verlos bien observa que son sus 2 hijos mayores, minato no lo duda 2 beses y le acomoda un golpe a su hijo quien termina en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por el golpe y se lleva a rastra al joven de sus pelos akari solo puede ver la escena sin poder moverse

Desees en un oscuro cuarto se puede ver acostado a un joven rubio con cientos de golpes y casi inconsciente con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, de repente es abierta la puerta dejando ver a una chica pelirroja quien lleva un mochila a hombros

-naruto perdón por mi culpa mira cómo te dejo otoo_san- decía una arrepentida pelirroja

-no es tu culpa, yo aguantaría mil beses este tormento para estar con Tigo mi hime_sama- decía muy melosamente mientras veía fijamente a la pelirroja

-OHHH naruko_onii, lo he pensado bien y e decidido que no dejare que me casen con ese emo, y verte ser llevado lejos de mí y que seas tratado como simple mercancía naruto fuguémonos -decía gramáticamente mientras se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro que fue iluminado por una luz sobre ella

-pero que dices tu destino es vivir como una princesa rodeada de lujos los cuales yo no te podría dar-ahora era naruto quien era enfocado por otra luz

-no me importa si vivimos comiendo solo frutos del bosque mientras solo somos cubiertos por taparrabos de hojas, yo viviré feliz solo contigo-decía mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su frente

=15 años después en una playa muy lejos del país del fuego=

en una bella playa de arena blanca se podía ver a una pareja abrasados viendo como amanecía en ese paradisiaco lugar, la mujer era el vivo retrato de kushina solo que con mucho mas busto copa del cual era cubierto por un trozo de tela muy pequeño que casi los contenía en la parte baja era cubierta por un diminuto trozo de tela como taparrabo del cual salían unas largas y bellísimas piernas broceadas, con el vientre abultado, el hombre era rubio y tenía un abdomen trabajado y bronceado con las mejillas marcadas dándole un aspecto salvaje, y solo llevaba un taparrabo el cual abrazaba posesivamente a la mujer

-te arrepientes de algo-preguntaba alegremente la mujer mientras posaba su vista sobre su acompañante

-si-contesto sin penar el rubio

-de que-pregunto asustada de la respuesta de su acompañante

-de que vas a volver a sufrir cuando nazca nuestra bebe-dijo mientras pasaba una mano delicadamente sobre el vientre de la mujer

-ese dolor no significa nada ya que es muestra de que nos amamos-dijo sin pensarlo colocando su mano sobre la del hombre

-pues eso significa que vas a tener 4 muestras de nuestro amor-dijo mientras desviaba su vista a una pequeña cabaña echa de palos y el techo de ojos de palmera y dentro de esa cabaña se podía ver a 3 pequeñas figuras dormir eran 2 niñas rubias de no más de 12 años cada una y un pequeño pelirrojo de 10 años dormido entre ambas niñas

-mmm, que suerte tiene mi campeón-dijo alegre mientras regresaba su vista a la mujer

-suerte-pregunto confusa mientras veía a su acompañante

-sí, él tiene 2 bellas chicas que lo quieren-dijo regresando su vista a la cabaña

-a si-dijo un poco irritada esperando una respuesta del rubio

-si pero yo recibo tanto cariño que parecen ser de 5 mujeres las que me cuidan-dijo regalándole una sonrisa marca uzumaki que la sonrojo

-o ya oíste a papi, bebe tu papi nos quiere mucho-dijo empezando a acariciar su vientre

-y tú te arrepientes de algo-pregunto algo el rubio viendo la tierna escena de la mujer con su futuro hijo

-mmm, sí en que nuestros padre jamás entendieron nuestro amor-dijo triste mientras veía el amanecer mientras recodaba a sus padres

= fin fantasía de akari =

-akari reacciona-grito enojada la pelirroja mayor por ser ignorada

-e quien, cuando, donde-dijo muy espantada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-onee_chan se asustó jajajajaja-dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a reír por la cara de su hermana

-te preguntaba si estabas bien-pregunto confundida

-claro que no, so que recordé que vería a ino y a temari en el festival-dijo rápidamente esperando que su madre le creyera

-a y nadie más, no se tal vez un castaño o un pelinegro-pregunto muy picara esperando saber más de esa reunión

-este no acordamos que sería una reunión de chicas-dijo rápidamente mientras le daba la espalda a su madre

-valla solo recuerda, que tienes que regresar en la noche para despedirte de narotu-dijo como si nada kushina quien empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida

-okaa_san es naruto,-dijo la pequeña naruko viendo acusadoramente a su madre

-eso dije-dijo como si nada la mujer

-como que despedirme de naruto-pregunto confusa akari al reaccionar por lo dicho por su madre

-pues veras el ira un tiempo a zuna para poder estar con temari y conocerse mejor después de todo serán en 2 años marido y mujer, bueno nos vemos en la noche-contesto feliz la mujer sin percatarse de que akari se avía quedado en shock y se quedaba ahí

-'naru_onii_chan se ira, NO VOY A TENER QUE OCUPAR EL PLAN DE EMERGENCIA, SI QUEIRE TENER MI ROMANSE PROHIBIDO CON EL'-peno saliendo del shock justo antes de que la puerta se abriera

=fin flash back=

-entonces que esperas invítame al festival-dijo arrogante temari, mientras que a naruto le pasaba una gota de sudor por la nuca

-'mmm, veamos si ella quiere ir después al cuarto de onii_sama, un tal vez tenga que prepararles unas bebidas'-pensaba con malicia mientras se dirigía a la casa, sin saber cómo naruto sintió un gran frio recordar su espalda

-no oestes tienes que hacer-dijo fríamente la rubia asiéndose sentir muy indefenso

=45 minutos después=

Se podía ver como un cansado y fastidiado rubio entraba a la mansión namikaze seguida de la hermosa hija del kazekage la cual tenía en su cabeza una máscara de una gatita blanca con un moño rosa mientras en mano derecha tenía un algodón de azúcar color pistache el cual comía con una gran sonrisa y una bolsita con un pez dorado colgando de la misma nano, mientras con la izquierda iba jugando un yo-yo tsuri

-no olvides mi muñeco de felpa-dijo felizmente mientras entraba haciendo que naruto saliera y tomara un enorme peluche con la forma de una comadreja blanca con un parche en su ojo y una enorme guadaña en sus patas

=10 minutos después=

Se podía ver a una relajada temari acostada en la cama de la habitación del rubio, el cual solo veía como la chica frente a él se estiraba y dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de placer por la acción, temari al sentirse vista poso su vista en naruto el cual se sonrojo al verla a la cara

-mmm, que pasa nunca avías visto a una chica como yo-pregunto viendo como el rubio solo bajaba la mirada-'jum, parece que es muy tímido lo que me faltaba un chico cereza, pero yo sé cómo manejarlos y convertirlos en dóciles y obedientes animalitos a mi disposición pero a diferencia de otros encuentros este será completamente mío y será completamente entrenado para servirme a mí y solo a mí'-pensó lujuriosa mientras se relamía los labios viendo como naruto se sonrojaba aún mas

-t..te p.. puedo ofrecerte algo-dijo naruto tratando ser amable

-sabes donde hay zake-pregunto de una manera fría mientras lo veía, ocasionando que naruto se sintiera pequeño y desprotegido ocasionando que en la mente de la rubia solo hubiera un pensamiento-'kawai, parece un gatito asustado'-

-mmm, lo ciento,...-dijo apenado

-y que esperas ponte a buscarlo, baka-grito la rubia mientras veía como naruto se espantaba y caía cómicamente

Pero cuanto cayó al suelo del escritorio que estaba a un lado callo una botella-eh, que es esto-dijo mientras lo agarraba la botella y leía la etiqueta-baya, baya, es un buen zake, que pretendías emborracharme y violarme, valla quien lo diría no tendrás chakra pero tienes mañas-dijo fingiendo vergüenza y cubría sus mejillas con sus manos dándole un aspecto inocente y venerable

-no, eso no es mío-trato de defenderse por las acusaciones de la rubia de zuna

-bueno como no es tuyo no te importara que me lo beba o si-contesto sarcástica mientras se tomaba el contenido de la botella-kyaaaa! esto sabe genial, ahora ben te voy a dar el último trago, lo compartiremos-dijo barrida mente mientras se acercaba al rubio el cual retrocedía a cada paso que daba temari

Naruto se quedó arrinconado con temari de frente y una pared atrás, lo agarró del cuello de su kimono y acerco sus labios a los del rubio y antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido esta empezó a bajar por su cuerpo quedando de rodillas aferrándose al rubio, naruto solo se podía sonrojar más por la acción de la rubia de zuna pero antes de que algo pasara esta cayó de espaldas completamente dormida y una sonrisita tonta en su cara

-..., ah-fue todo lo que pudo decir naruto al ver a temari acostada en el piso de su cuarto mientras una ligera línea de baba escurría por la comisura de su labio

-sí que grande, KYAAA!-decía la dormida rubia mientras se abrazaba con un brazo y su mano disponible se tocaba cierta parte intima

-..., pero que carajo acaba de pasar-dijo naruto al no comprender lo que pasaba

-SIIIII, PORFIN FUNCIONO-grito akari la cual salió brincando de dentro de un armario

-Ehhh...-dijo naruto con una cara de wht?

-ah, porque no estas dormido...-expreso confundida la pelirroja viendo a su hermano aun parado

-akari, des..desde c..cuando estás ahí-pregunto saliendo del su estupefacción

-ha pues-dijo la apenada y descubierta pelirroja

-aja...-

-yo.. pues desde que llegaron-dijo deprimida y apenada mientras se tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices entre si

-era tu botella-pregunto neutramente el rubio recibiendo un ~hai~ por parte de su hermana-que contenía-

-un somnífero muy fuerte, tanto que con un simple sorbo te puede dejar dormido por una hora-respondió resignada mientras bajaba la mirada

-y como sabias que ella se lo iba a tomar-pregunto acusadoramente mientras sostenía la botella entre sus manos

-aaah-

-qué hubiera pasado si yo me la hubiera tomado y no ella-volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta pero luego reacciono-espera que me hubieras echo si yo también me la hubiera tomado-pregunto aterrado viendo como una aura rosa robaba a su hermana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna mientras salía una sustancia rojiza de su nariz, aseando que solo sintiera escalofríos por el silencio, pero antes que sintiera la necesidad de correr esta agito la cara

-yo sabía que esa ofrecida se la iba a tomar toda además todo lo ice para protegerte-contesto heroicamente mientras señalaba a la rubia dormida que solo giraba mientras reía pervertida mente

Al posar su vista en su hermano pudo ver como una extremadamente enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca

-...-

-enserio, además lo ice para salvarte de que te violara y para evitar que te llevaran-intento defenderse de la mirada acusadora que le regalaba su adorado rubio

-y si yo también me hubiera quedado dormido tu hubieras sido la que me violara, espera como me llevaran- decía acusadoramente para reaccionar por lo dicho por su hermana

-mmm, no si sea buena idea decírtelo-dijo la pelirroja mientras se agarraba el mentón con su mano haciendo una pose de pensamiento sin notar como la curiosidad mataba a su hermano

-por favor dímelo-pregunto nervioso naruto por la duda que había oído

-'onii_sama, kyaaa, no le puedo decir nada a mi onii_sama'-pensó abrumada solo para ver como su hermano parecía ser una versión chibi de sí mismo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y se humedecían-'KYAAA, no puedo, esa mirada'-dijo mentalmente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y se sentía terrible de sí misma-te ibas a ir a zuna con ellos esta noche-contesto casi gritando mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos

Naruto solo pudo ver hacia el reloj que tenía a lado de su cama el cual marcaba las 3 de la tarde

-'carajo entonces era cierto lo que decía en esa mensaje que encontré'-pensó irritadamente mientras recordaba lo visto hace unas 2 horas-ya lo sabía-contesto sorprendiendo a akari por su reacción de resignación

=flash back=

En la oficina de la mansión del hokage se podía ver sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio al joven rubio mientras revisaba unos pergaminos

-ho, ho, HOOOO...-decía asombrado mientras volteaba a ver la hoja con la inscripción que había copiado-QUE CARRAJO NO ENTIENDO NADA-gritaba histérico mientras agitaba los brazos haciendo una rabieta infantil tiro barios pergaminos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, viendo como uno de estos se habría, al ver el contenido de este quedo completamente en shock por lo recién leído

=contenido del pergamino=

HONORABLE YONDAIME HOKAGE

CON EL PRESENTE ACTO LE HAGO SABER LAS CONDICIONES DE NUESTRA A ALIANZA HE DECIDIDO ACEPTAR A SU HIJO COMO PROMETIDO DE MI HIJA, CON LA CONDICIÓN QUE EL JOVEN NAMIKASE RESIDA EN ZUNA CON SUS RECUERDOS SOBRE SU FAMILIA SELLADOS, PARA EVITAR UNA POSIBLE TRAICIÓN DE SU PARTE, AUNQUE DUDO QUE HAIGA ALGUNA DE SU PARTE.

TAMBIÉN QUIERO CONFIRMAR SI SU HIJO NO TIENE CHAKRA EN SU CUERPO YA QUE SI FUERA MENTIRA TENDRÍA QUE SER SELLADO PERMANENTE MENTE, TAMBIÉN NO QUISIERA QUE SUS HIJAS TERMINARAN CON MIS HIJOS YA QUE SIN DUDA A OÍDO LOS RUMORES QUE RONDAN DE ELLOS

ATT. EL HONORABLE YONDAIME KAZEKAGE

=contenido del pergamino

Naruto no podía salir del shock por lo residen leído ya que prácticamente se querían deshacer de él, naruto solo tomo sus apuntes y camino en dirección de la salida dejando todo como estaba, pero antes de saliera lanzo un puñetazo a la pared dejando un oyó donde lanzo el golpe, regreso a donde estaban los pergaminos que explicaban como traducir el inscripción

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta mostrando a un rubio con una mirada de derrota

=fin flash back=

-espera para que buscabas esos pergaminos, que querías traducir, acaso había algo codificado en el mensaje del kazekage-pregunto confusa ya que había omitido varios detalles

-'bueno tal vez pueda confiar en ella'-se cuestionó a sí mismo-'que estoy diciendo ella es la razón por la que era ignorado y me quieran usar como ganado'-penso fríamente viendo a la pelirroja pero-'pero ella también quería a kazumi_obaa_san, y es mi hermana pero'-sip nuestro rubio idiota tenía un serio problema (bipolaridad, N/A; nota aclaratoria naruto estuvo en coma desde los 6 años y es obvio que le dejo factura en su mente)-yo quería traducir esto-dijo mostrando el escrito

-qué es eso-pregunto confusa la pelirroja

-encontré esto escrito en una de las hojas del libro, bueno no es el original ya que está escrito en el libro pero al leerlo me di cuenta que estaba codificado-dijo como si nada el rubio mintiendo indiscriminadamente, mientras le mostraba la hoja

-déjame ver-contesto akari tomando la hoja y empezó a traducir el escrito pero en su mente era otra-'no puedo creer naruto_onii_sama está confiando en mí, kyaaaa...'-pensaba sin evitar que en sus rostro se dibujara una sonrisa y se tiñeran de rojo sus mejillas

-'valla se ve feliz en traducir el escrito, será una gran codificadora'-pensó ingenuamente naruto viendo como su hermana un tomate

=unos minutos después=

-Ya acabe-grito muy feliz mientras veía a naruto la cual se sonrojo por su propia reacción

-déjame ver que dice-dijo naruto emocionado ya que a menos sabría que decía ese mensaje

-nop-contesto con un tono de voz un tanto pícaro obteniendo como respuesta un 'ah' de parte del rubio-te lo voy a dar si a cambio me das un beso-dijo tímidamente mientras su cara estaba completamente roja

-...-

-sino le daré este escrito a otoo_san-amesaso descaradamente la pelirroja

-está bien, pero cierra los ojos-dijo naruto haciendo que su hermana empezará a saltar diciendo algo sobre que los sueños se cumplían

-hai-contesto emocionada-'kyaaa..., mi onii_sama me va a dar mi primer beso'-pensó felizmente sin saber lo que venia

Naruto se acercó a ella y rodeo su cabeza lo cual hizo que akari se sonrojara más (si es eso posible) sintió la respiración de naruto golpeando su cara y sintió como la jalo hacia el colocándola sostenida solo por el brazo de naruto, mientras ella empinaba sus labios listos para recibir el beso pero en lugar de eso...

Sintió como un líquido entraba por su boca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayó al suelo

-ahh.., oye pero que-contesto confundida viendo a su hermano parado mientras la veía sin alguna emoción

-lo siento akari_onee_cha pero yo no permitiré que me alejen de mi destino, y gracias por traducirlo-contesto regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

Naruto se acercó y la recogió con cuidado ya que empezaba a mostrar síntomas de la droga y la llevo a su cama

-araki por favor despídeme de naruko-dijo mientras la cubría con unas cobijas y sacaba una mochila debajo de la cama y también una katana muy vieja y oxidada

-onii_chan-dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida akari

Continuara…

Bueno lo sé, lo se me tarde pero como defensa solo diré que estuve en el hospital, bueno de visita a mi conejita le sacaron la vesícula


	4. No cap seleccion de personajes

A petición de cierta persona les daré los nombres de los posibles vengadores vengadores;

DEL LADO DE MARVEL

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki (por si no la conocen es de X-MEN)

Torun

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

DEL LADO DE LOS CROSSOVER

Kula

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily (solo para no confundir es la de One Piece)

Mikasa

Senji

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi

makina

DE LADO DE LA SERIE ANFITRIONA

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Naruto (obviamente)

Shizuka

Darui

Naruko

Ei

Bien aquí están los candidatos pero ojo 9 de estos candidatos ya han sido seleccionados pero todavía toda vía 30 puestos disponibles de los cuales solo 9 serán para MARVEL, si ya se que dije que eran 11 pero no lo reduje, así que a botar


	5. Cap 3 camino-dragón-destino-espada p1

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas

Homicidal Liu; si temari dio mucho que hablar, y pensándolo bien si tales se una trunks, después de todo un alíen siempre es bien visto en los vengadores, y los demás eso se irá viendo atreves de la historia, y no realmente el primer enemigo de naruto no es humano pero sin duda tendrá una participación en este cap para que en un futuro peleen

caballerooscuro117; para contestar tus preguntas primero temaria es mayor ya que se supone que gaara es de la misma edad de naruto y si tienen un hermano en medio significa que tendría al menos 3 años más, pero para no fallar ella tiene 15 años en la historia y créeme he conocido chicas de esa edad y caras de ángel y mentes tan retorcidas como las de orochimaru, sobre la personalidad de naruto te quiere recordar que naruto estuvo en coma la mitad de su vida (alrededor de 5 años, 7 meses, 2 días y 15 horas :) ), sobre el harem akari si, naruko tal vez después de todos ella solo tiene 5 años y eso si es pedofilia mi bro, kushina como que no se lo merece en esta historia, temari obviamente y se va a volver mansita como gatita, la asgardiana serán 2 y creo que saben quién es una o al menos se hacen una idea, y que si se encontraran algunas y claro no solo eso sino ************censurado por su seguridad de ***********, sobre la vengadora créeme no será solo una ;), sobre mikoto y una hija no se me había ocurrido cuestión de analizarlo y por ultimo kanguro sufrirá y mucho, JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

jiv; bueno la espada la encuentra en este cap pero no será fácil llevársela, y sobre la ninfo-temari, pues desde mi punto de vista siempre pensé que era ese tipo de personaje, o más bien como que le queda esa actitud, además si canguro es pedófilo y gaara un psicópata asesino con gustos sanguinarios pues...

CCSakuraforever; gracias, si su familia es... bueno es lo que es.

jiv; tú lo ceras, yo no me llevo a mentadas, insultos ni amenazas a violaciones si siempre y cuando vengan de parte de mi conejita pero ese es otro tema, y como desquite voy a cancelar el fic GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Capítulo 3; camino/dragón/destino/espada p1

=/anterior mente en AVENGER SHINOBIS\=

Naruto se acercó a ella y rodeo su cabeza lo cual hizo que akari se sonrojara más (si es eso posible) sintió la respiración de naruto golpeando su cara y sintió como la jalo hacia el colocándola sostenida solo por el brazo de naruto, mientras ella empinaba sus labios listos para recibir el beso pero en lugar de eso...

Sintió como un líquido entraba por su boca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayó al suelo

-ahh.., oye pero que-contesto confundida viendo a su hermano parado mientras la veía medio borroso y sin alguna emoción

-lo siento akari_onee_cha pero yo no permitiré que me alejen de mi destino, y gracias por traducirlo-contesto regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo y se empezaba a sentir mareada

Naruto se acercó y la recogió con cuidado ya que empezaba a mostrar síntomas de mareo por la droga y la llevo a su cama en sus brazos estilo nupcial

-araki por favor despídeme de naruko-dijo mientras la cubría con una sábana y sacaba una mochila debajo de la cama y también una katana enfundada

-onii_chan-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar profundamente dormida, mientras veía como su amado onii_chan salía por la puerta

=Área 44/bosque de la muerte=

En un denso bosque se podía ver como nuestro héroe caminaba siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa que tenía su viejo libro el cual se encontraba en su mano derecho y sin darse cuenta se podía ver como la rosa de los vientos se movía como si fuera una especie de brújula, mientras que en sus mano izquierda se podía ver una katana oxidada y vieja, era con la cual entrenaba desde no más de 2 meses,

En el rostro de naruto se podía ver el asombro ya que se suponía que en ese bosque había muchos animales extremadamente peligrosos, pero no se había topado con ninguno, no es que quisiera ser atacado por uno pero era extraño. No muy lejos de hai se podían ver a 2 shinobis de zuna, para ser más específicos estos eran los 2 hijos barones del kazekage kanguro y gáara el cual se encontraba sentado en medio de una planicie rodeado de enormes cadáveres de animales y extrañamente 2 de estos cadáveres se movían graciosamente mientras parecían actuar como si fueran marionetas de algún cuento infantil lo cual hacia sonreír extrañamente a gaara

-oye ya me canse-decía un kanguro que estaba colgado de cabeza de una rama, y tenía sus hilos de chakra conectados a los cadáveres como si fueran marionetas, pero estas cayeron pesadamente inertes cuando hablo

-sigue con la función-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo viendo fijamente a su hermano coaccionando que este se estremeciera

-pero ya me canse-contesto miedosamente el pintado joven quien al ver como su hermano se ponía de pie y le regalaba una sonrisa sádica junto a su oribe mirada de psicópata

-dije que sigas-grito gaara mientras su arena giraba alrededor de él, haciendo palidecer a su hermano mayor

-'porque gaara no salió como temari o yo con algún fetiche y no con esa sed de sangre'-pensó muy aterrado viendo como la arena de pelirrojo giraba alrededor de él y sin más remedio volvió a manipular los inertes cuerpos de las peligrosas vestías como simples marionetas

=con naruto=

Regresando con nuestro rubio favorito quien se encontraba en el hueco en las raíces de un árbol ya que había caminado más de 2 horas sin parar ya que al llegar a una pequeña planicie decidió quedarse a descansar dentro del árbol pero sin saber cómo desde 2 puntos distintos era vigilado, la primera persona era de largos cabellos morados y una máscara anbu lo vigilaba desde una rama, la segunda presencia vigilante provenía de unos arbustos que se hallaban al otro extremo de la pequeña planicie.

Naruto extrañamente se sintió vigilada pero al ver como frente al caía un enorme jabalí siendo perseguido por un tigre quien no se percató de él joven rubio recordó como en este bosque existen sientas de especies y muchas de ellas son tan peligrosas que hasta un grupo conformado de jounins tendría problemas.

Naruto sin tomar mucha importancia a esa sensación de ser observado saco su querido libro de su mochila la cual se encontraba en el hueco del árbol, pero en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de con función

-no entiendo exactamente que paso, porque cambio-dijo a nadie en especial mientras sostenía el libro entre sus manos

=flash back=

=mansión namikase/cuarto de naruto=

Naruto tenía una expresión de asombro con la vista puesta sobre su escritorio en el cual se podía ver cierto libro de pasta negra, y con las ultimas hojas de este brillando con una luz dorada

El rubio decidido tomo el libro entre sus manos ocasionando que las hojas dejaran de brillar, abrió justo donde la última parte del libro rebelando donde un alguna vez hubo hojas basáis y blancas tuvieran ahora cientos de símbolos escritos en ellas pero a diferencia del que general mente había en el libro estos parecían más bien los que ocupaban para los mensajes codificados los shinobis ya que había visto en más de una ocasión pergaminos con estos grabados en el despacho de su padre y según había entendido era alguna clase de lenguaje shinobi, al seguir revisando las resiente mente escritas hojas encontró un mapa que no reconocía a pesar de haber revisado todos los atlas de la biblioteca de la mansión pero lo curioso era que parecía una isla con una enorme ciudad de inmensas torres y en el centro se veía lo que a su parecer era un castillo monumental, pero lo extraño era que tenía un puente sin tocar tierra y este estaba pintado como si fuera un arcoíris y en el extremo faltante había lo que parecía una torre dorada y parecía que el agua que rodeaba la isla caía al vacío, al seguir revisando encontró otros mapas pero lo que llamo la atención fue que todas las demás hojas, las hojas donde estaban las asombrosas historias que le leía su obaa_san habían sido borradas era como si nunca hubieran sido ocupadas a excepción de la primera donde se ubicaba la historia de los antiguos guerreros y última parte justo donde se veían los mapas y esa inusual escritura, tomo un lápiz y copio la descripción del primer mapa el cual confusamente le llamaba la atención pero era extraño ya que en este se podía ver un bosque con una torre en medio y 2 más en cada extremo del bosque, pero antes que pudiera copiar todo el mapa oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

=fin flash back=

-bueno, tal vez mmm...-dijo muy pensativo pero...-no tengo idea-dijo mientras sonreía muy bobamente ocasionando que la vigilante anbu oculta entre las ramas casi se callera por lo dicho por el rubio

-'naruto que haces aquí y de que estas hablando'-pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca de la anbu quien se quitó su mascara

-'naruto yo le prometí a kasumi_sama que te cuidaría cuando ella faltara, no he podido cumplir mi promesa por lo del coma y lo de esa enfermera y sobre tu compromiso pero...'-pensaba tristemente yugao -juro que cumpliré esa promesa aunque eso signifique convertirme en un shinobi renegado-susurro mientras recordaba la promesa que izo

=flash back=

La luna brillaba bajo el jardín de la mansión del hokage en el cual se podía ver a una mujer de edad mayor de una gentil mirada y unos largos cabellos canosos, ella es (era) kasumi namikase madre de minato namikase el yondaime hokage

-yugao, sal por favor ya te dije que no me gusta que me vean desde las sombras-decía gentilmente la mujer mayor a la nada

-disculpe kasumi_sama, pero es mi deber cuidarla discretamente-contesto una chica de 16 años de cabellos purpura y de piel blanca vistiendo el típico uniforme chunin que caía frente a ella y daba una reverencia

-descuida y dime como te fue en tu cita con ese juonin-pregunto gentilmente kasumi quien le regalaba una amigable sonrisa

-realmente... fue, ah no dejaba de toser y actuaba como un nara-contesto deprimida la joven peli morada

-hahahaha, te dije que no te convenía, además es mayor que tu-dijo maternalmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-si tenía razón, pero dígame como se ha sentido, ya recibió el resultado del análisis-pregunto cambiando el tema yugao

-de eso quería hablarte, no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo la mujer mayor mientras veía la luna

-pero que dice-pregunto algo shock la chica

-que no tengo mucho tiempo-contesto seriamente kasumi poniendo su vista en la joven chunin

-pero ya hablo con su hijo minato_sama, tal vez si recibe algún tratamiento de tsunade_sama pueda-decía alterada la joven chunin

-no hay nada que hacer según el doctor es un angiosarcoma, un inusual cáncer de corazón-dijo tristemente pero con resignación

-kasumi_sama con mucha más razón dígale a que traiga a tsunade- decía preocupada pero fue callada

-no le diré, es más te prohíbo que tú le digas, ya que según minato tu estas bajo mi servicio-dijo estrictamente la mujer mayor lo cual sorprendió a la chica

-si pero por favor dígale, él tiene que saber, piense en naruto y a akari-decia suplica mente la joven

-por eso lo hago, además es necesario-dijo tristemente la mujer

-pero...-intento repelar yugao

-además me gustaría que me una promesa, no un favor-dijo tristemente kasumi

-si esta en mis manos lo are-dijo tristemente la chunin

-deseo que cuides de akari y de naruto, en especial naruto-dijo triste kasumi

-porque-pregunto triste yugao

-espero equivocarme pero naruto puede ser que lo intenten ocuparlo para alguna alianza-dijo melancólica la mujer

-no creo que fuera capaz el yondaime en ocupar a sus propios hijos-dijo algo ingenua la mujer

-espero equivocarme pero de cualquier modo cuida de naruto pase lo que pase-dijo la mujer regresando a su estado de animo

-descuide lo cuidare, pero debería dársele, a minato_sama lo de su enfermedad-dijo resignada la chunin

Y a los pocos días de esa conversación kasumi murió y naruto callo en coma

=fin flash back=

-'no puedo permitir que abandones la aldea ototo_kun, de solo imaginar lo que te puede pasar...'-desea mentalmente mientras en su cabeza su imaginación volaba

=fantasía de yugao=

En un prado de flores se podía ver caminar a un chibi naruto (N/A: solo naruto está en versión chibi, todos los demás son normales en la fantasía) quien cargaba una mochila verde en su espalda junto con una katana, vistiendo su típico traje naranja y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero de repente todo cambio ya que de la nada aparecieron frente a él unos sujetos con vestimenta negra, cuando naruto iba a tomar su katana, pero este recibió un fuerte golpe de atrás de cuello cayendo inconsciente, de un sujeto que no había percibió

Cuando despertó naruto este se encontraba encadenado y colgado dentro de una jaula llevando solo su bóxer, al observar por los barrotes vio como en ese oscuro lugar avían más personas tanto hombres como mujeres en su misma condición desde niños más pequeños que el asta ancianos, de repente ello unos pasos y vio como un grupo de personas entraba viendo las jaulas como si fueran a comprar a un animal exótico

una bella mujer de una envidiable figura de una larga y ondulada melena naranja con fleco que cubría sus ojos, lo único que se veía eran sus carnosos labios de color carmesí, bestia un entallado traje de cuero rojo el cual consistía en un entallado pantalón encampanado y abierto en la parte superior del pantalón permitiendo ver sus blancas caderas y en sus pies unas botas rojas abiertas de tacón de aguja, un grueso cinturón rojo que cubría sus pezones junto con otro de bajo de sus pechos, los cuales se conectaban con otro en vertical que atravesaba sus enormes pechos copa 'ee' y bajaba por su plano vientre el cual se unía al pantalón, también llevaba unas mangas que se conectaban con la otra atravesó de un cuello levantado (estilo Drácula), en sus manos llevaba un amenazante látigo, se acercó a la jaula del joven rubio y con una bella pero amenazante voz hablo

-mmm, que lindo rubio me dejaron esa carita inocente me dan ganas de verla roja y excitada-dijo con una delgada y chillona anqué firme voz la peli naranja

-suéltame o si no...hrrrr- intento replicar naruto pero callo al sentir como le enteraba sus largas humas rojas en sus mejillas

-oh!...vamos no me gustan los niños valientes mmm...vamos déjame oír tus gritos de súplica y dolor-decía mientras apretaba su agarre, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna solo la izo enojar-bueno tú lo pediste, lleven este mocoso a mis aposentos-hablo fríamente mientras entraban al lugar unas mujeres que solo llevaban unas pantis de látex y empezaban a jalar la jaula

= aposentos de la mujer =

naruto se encontraba encadenado del techo recargado sobre una cama rosada en una oscura habitación, mientras esperaba que algo pasaba el sueño empezaba a ganarle, pero al reaccionar pudo ver a la mujer peli naranja frente a él con un látigo en mano y en la orilla de la cama podía ver extraños aparatos silenticos que no lograba reconocer

-mmm..., por fin reaccionas, te voy a enseñar a respetarme y a temerme-decía con malicia en su voz obteniendo como respuesta un simple gruñido-mmmm, que pasa pequeño no puedes hablar-pregunto burlonamente ya naruto no se ha había fijado que en su boca había una especie de bola roja sostenida por un cinturoncillo que impedía que moviera la mandíbula

-mmmmmrr...,-intento hablar pero gracias a la mordaza de bola no podía frustrándolo aún mas

-bien que inicio el adiestramiento JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo fríamente mientras soltaba un latigazo al aire

En el rostro de naruto solo se podía ver el miedo dibujado en su rostro mientras veía como el primero de muchos latigazos se le acercaba

=fin fantasía de yugao=

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-un enorme gruñido hizo reaccionar a la roja anbu

yugao al salir de su vergüenza por el extraño sueño miro desde su escondite al rubio que sostenía su espada quien se agarraba el estómago y solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, mientras le salían unas gotas de sudor a las observadoras

=con naruto=

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-naruto salto a oír gruñido-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-se agarró el estómago y en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa-creo que deberé como de una vez, si no me falla al frente hay un pequeño riachuelo-dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba un pequeño traste metálico agarraba su katana y salía en dirección de la fuente natural de agua

yugao al ver a naruto salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde decidió seguirlo sin ver como desde unos arbustos salió una pequeña sombra en cuatro patas, unos ojos amarillos y una larga y puntiaguda cola

La pequeña criatura se aproximó al hueco del árbol en donde yacía la olvidada mochila de naruto, el pequeño ser empezó a olfatearla y al percibir un delicioso aroma decidió acercarse más, con su hocico mordió el cierre lográndola abrir, metió su pequeño hocico y empezó a morder el objeto del que provenía el delicioso sabor logrando abrirlo, ya cuando acabó con uno siguió con el siguiente y el siguiente cada vez entrando más en la mochila

Naruto cuando volvió de recoger agua y un poco de leña noto algo que lo alarmo ya que en la entrada se podía ver unos cartoncillos mordisqueados, su ropa la cual se encontraba desgarrada y un estuche rojo con blanco naruto bajo el recipiente con agua y la leña tomo por el mango la espada y se acercó lentamente, aferrándose con ambas manos a la katana se lanzó a la entrada del hoyo pero no vio nada, el hoyo estaba vacío

-ah, tal vez fue algún animal que después de comer se fue-dijo pensativamente pero…-eso significa que…, NOOO! se comió todo mi ramen-grito gramáticamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a la entrada-se suponía que tenía que alcanzarme hasta que llegara a Kaminari no Kuni-desia tristemente mientras lloraba gramáticamente

-'eh a que ira a Kaminari no Kunisera que piensa aliarse a ellos, ya veo en el bosque de la muerte conecta directo a las fronteras de la aldea y está muy cerca de las del país del fuego y sin siguiera derecho llegaría en 5 días a Kaminari no Kuni'-se preguntó mentalmente la anbu temiendo lo peor

-ya que deberé comer esas píldoras de soldado que traje del almacén-naruto tomo el estuche rojo que se encontraba tirado cerca de él y del estuche saco una pequeña píldora roja y asiendo pucheros se la comió

-wahh, esto sabe oribe-se quejó naruto asiendo que s vigilante le saliera una sonrisa de alegría

Naruto entro al hoyo para tomar un descanso y decidir qué hacer con sus provisiones tomo su mochila y la a como para usarla de almohada perocuando re recargo en ella…

-GRAHH-un gruñido proveniente de la mochila lo hizo enderezarse

-huaa…-dijo un asustado naruto tomo la mochila bruscamente obteniendo otro gruñido de ella, pero al abrirla lo que se asomó de ella lo dejo confuso, ya que se había asomado unas pequeñas y largas orejas negras como las de un conejo pero en punta como las de un gato pero con la diferencia de que estas parecían estar cubiertas de plumas negras

-ah-dijo mientras veía un como una pequeña cabeza emplumada salía de la mochila, esta tenía un pico corto y negro como las plumas de las orejas, sus ojos amarillos con lo que parecía una sombra roja pintada hasta las puntas de sus orejas

El rostro del rubio se puso pálido mientras veía a la pequeña y extraña criatura que no le quitaba la vista de enzima

-ah, hola-dijo naruto quien salía del asombro

Mientras veía a la pequeña criatura la cual parecía tener sus mejillas coloradas (N/A: los animales tienen mejillas o cachetes? si saben la respuesta comenten)y los ojos con una extraña pero peligrosa luz

=pov criatura=

la pequeña criatura que dormía cómodamente después de haber comido esa deliciosa cosa(ramen), ahora estaba de frente a lo que ella le parecía un extraño pero lindo primate con un mechos de pelo rubios y alborotados como la melena de un león, unos extraños orbes azules como el cielo y uno lindos bigotes como los de un pequeño zorro, provoco que sus mejillas se coloraran, y gracias a kami que sus plumajes era negro sino sería fácil de ver, no podía dejar de ver esas esferas azules en los cuales se perdía,-'baya que extraña pero linda criatura y ese olor, KYAAA quiero no importa si es mayor que yo o de otra especie, KYAAA'-se dijo a sí misma la pequeña criatura mientras dejaba escapar de su pico un delgado pero agudo chillido mientras en sus ojos se podían ver unos corazones rosas y palpitantes

=fin pov criatura=

Naruto al oír el chillido se izó hacia atrás tropezándose con sus propios pies, fue a dar al suelo con la mochila sobre él y la cabeza de la pequeña criatura se frotaba en su barbilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo oyó un extraño crujido provenir de su espalda ocasionando que tanto la criatura como él se vieran mientras sus rostros se ponía blancos, ya que ese sonido solo significaba una cosa, el suelo se abrió tragándoselos pidiendo hacer lo más sensato...

-!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-grito naruto mientras sujetaba la mochila entre sus brazos, mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía

=recuerdo=

Se podía ver en un extraño lugar con una blanca y espesa neblina rodeaba a un niño rubio de no más 6 años, llorando en cuclillas mientras con el dorso de sus manos se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas marcadas con 3 líneas como bigotes

-whuaa!,o_o_obaa_san,p_por que m_me dejaste, tu Heras la única persona que me quería- desea entre cortadamente el pequeño mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas

-…-a lo lejos se oye una voz llamándole pero el pequeño niño no hizo caso

Se empezaron a oír pasos acercándose

-obaa_san por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo-decía el pequeño mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro entre ellas

-naruto-se volvió a oír esa voz llamándolo, esta era fuerte, autoritaria pero sobre todo amable

-quien eres tu-pregunto un poco asustado y confundido *Frente a naruto había un hombre que era muy alto más que su padre, fácil llegaba al 190, de una musculatura marcada vestía un extraño traje azul con rojo y blanco y una chamara de cuero con borrega y en los brazos se podían ver un círculo rojo con fondo amarillo y una 'A' en rojo

-pues me han nombrado de muchas formas, pero me puedes decir jiji_san, y dime tu eres naruto no es a si-pregunto el hombre al ponerse a su altura del pequeño de jándalo ver unos ojos azules como los suyos y una cabellera rubia

-si-dijo tímidamente mientras lo veía

-pues es un gusto de conocerte naruto-dijo amablemente el hombre mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza del niño-yo soy…-pero antes deque dijera algo, un gran flashazo ilumino el lugar…

=fin recuerdo=

Al reaccionar todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver un techo de húmeda roca y podía sentir como algo acariciaba su cabeza

Naruto al ver quien acariciaba su cabeza pudo ver a la extraña criatura que hace unos momentos estaba dentro de su mochila pidiendo verla completamente a pesar de que estaba oscuro la podía ver perfectamente, la pequeña criatura era robusta pero larga e igual a su cabeza estaba cubierta de plumas solo qué estas tenían una tonalidad azulosa, una cola larga y a pesar del parecido que tenía la cabeza a la de un ave esta parecía de un lagarto y se encontraba a 4 patas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que en sus patas delanteras tenían unas extrañas protuberancias que salían de la muñeca y se mantenía erguida

Al levantarse pudo ver como había una entrada (estilo tobogan) del cual había entrado/caído, de una bolsa de la mochila saco una pequeña bengala para poder ver mejor, el destello azulado que desprendió al prenderse hizo que la pequeña criatura se espantara y saliera corriendo subiendo la entrada, naruto al ver esto decidió investigar la cueva...

=40 minutos después=

En el largo túnel que era iluminado por la azulina luz dejaba ver al Jove rubio caminando, y que cada cierto tiempo se detenía y se volteaba hacia atrás solo para volver a su camino, ya que cada vez que caminaba se oían unos pequeños pasos siguiéndole,

Después de un tiempo naruto dejo caer la bengala y con una gran habilidad se lanzó hacia atrás logrando atrapar a su seguidor (o será acaso perseguidor o acosador?), logrando ver que era la pequeña criatura que se había comido su ramen

-ah, eras tú-dijo el rubio un poco aliviado al temer que alguien más peligroso lo seguía

-ya regresa a tu hogar-dijo soltando a la pequeña criatura

-gruuuha, gruuh…grrra- gruñía el pequeño animal mientras se levantaba apoyaba con sus patas traseras y movía de un lado a otro sus patas delanteras intentando llamar su atención

-mmm..., que quieres más comida-dijo un poco irritado y enojado por perder su remen

-gruuh, gruuh...graa gruuuha, gruuuh... graa gruuuuhaaa- gruñía la pequeña criatura mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos cómicamente mientras en la mente de la pequeña criatura-'no, no es eso pero es peligroso'-pesaba desesperada

-ah, ya regresa tu familia debe de estar preocupada-dijo el rubio solo para ver como la pequeña criatura se detenía y bajaba su cabeza-mmm, no tienes familia o si-pregunto naruto mientras veía a la criatura asentir

-gruuuuuh... graaaaaaaaaaa... grrraaaaaaa... gruuuaaah... graaaaaah... graaah- Traducción -'no es eso porque no entiendes, hay algo peligroso más adelante vuele a muerte'-pensaba la pequeña criatura con la mirada baja

-...-naruto solo se le quedo viendo-'será que... esta pequeña criatura es igual que yo..., no tal vez él no tiene a nadie, conoce mejor la soledad y la tristeza'-se auto cuestionaba a sí mismo el rubio

Naruto se acercó a la pequeña criatura la cual seguía con la mirada baja, naruto la tomo por los hombros y la deposito dentro de la mochila dejando la cabeza fuera

Pero cuando la pequeña criatura reacciono noto como esta se encontraba dentro de esa extraña piel (mochila) y era cargada por el (naruto) en su espalda

-graaah gruuua gra grrruaaa graaaaaah-traducción-'que, ayúdenme me secuestran, auxilio' gruñía/hablaba mientras se empezaba a retorcer y zangolotear intentando liberarse

-valla parece que te alegra la idea de venir con migo-dijo naruto mientras pensaba que ese movimiento era de alegría

-grraaaah grruuuaaa gr graaaaaa gru grruuuuaah graaaauuuuh-traducion-'como que me alegra la idea que me secuestres y me violes'-gruñía histéricamente mientras el rubio solo le regalaba una sonrisa

-bueno será divertido volvernos mas cercanos-dijo alegremente mientras sonría infantilmente

-grruuuu grrraaaaaa graah gruua gruuuaaaa grrra graa graau graaaaaaaaa gruuuuuaaaah graaau gruaaa graaaaaa graaauaaah- traducción-'kyaaaaa, si me quiere violarme, auxilio... no, soy muy pequeña, ni siquiera he entrado a mi primer periodo de apareamiento'-decía asustada y triste la pequeña criatura

-solo espero que no te vuelvas a comer mi comida-dijo esto último ocasionando más enojo en la criatura

-GREEEEHHH GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUH GRAA GRUAAUUU GRAAAO GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH GRUUUUAAAOUUUUUU GRRAAAAAAAUUUUH-traducción-'QUEEEH...QUIERES SECUERTRARME Y VIOLARME SOLO PORQUE ME COMÍ ESA COSA, KYAAAA, AUXILIO...'-gritaba exaltadamente mientras se podía ver como unos caminos de lágrimas corrían cómicamente

=bosque de la muerte =

En la base del árbol se podía ver a yugao, y en su cara se podía ver la preocupación dibujada, ya que naruto había desaparecido y en su lugar había un agujero que parecía no tener fin

-haaa..., sido comido por un gusano gigante, que voy hacer-gritaba graciosamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos

=fantasía de yugao=

En una húmeda y viscosa tripa rosada se podía ver una versión chibi de naruto que estaba se tenía enredado por el cuello, brazos y piernas unos tentáculos rojizos y viscosos que desprendían un fluido verdoso que empezaba a deshacer su ropa y cuando todo parecía perdido una luz ilumino su cara y al levantar el rostro pudo ver como la asquerosa pared de tripa estaba cortada y en esa abertura pudo ver como una silueta femenina que se le acercaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto al abrir los pudo ver el bello rostro de una mujer y una larga cabellera purpura adornándola, sus ojos (color) dejaban salir un camino de lágrimas

-yugao_nee_chan- decía mientras débilmente acercaba sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas, mientras el empezaba a llorar

-tranquilo naruto_kun, a partir de ahora yo te cuidare y protegeré aunque eso signifique volverme una traidora-decía la peli purpura mientras ahora era ella la que le limpiaba las lágrimas a el

-hai..., okaa_san-dijo tímidamente naruto solo para recibir un abrazo de parte de la anbu

-no mi bebe, yo seré más que tu okaa_san, e iremos a donde quieras, para alejarnos de la estupidez de tu familia-decía alegremente mientras se enderezaba y cargaba en brazos a naruto

=fin fantasía de yugao=

-kyaaaa…, Si eso pasara sería tan feliz-gritaba mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras temblaba como gelatina- bien iré a rescatar a naruto_kun- decía preparándose para entrar por el agujero, pero...

(/BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM\\)

Una gran explosión se ello y sin pensar que ha revisar, ya que por algún motivo sentía que tenía que ver con naruto

=con gaara y kanguro=

Se podía ver a gaara quien seguía viendo la función de marionetas alegremente, pero tras una explosión que ocasiono que kanguro callera de cara ya que al estar de cabeza para poder mover sus marionetas sin mucha dificultad.

Y antes de que pudiera enderezarse fue jalado por la arena de su desquiciado hermano, la cual empezaba a enroscársele

-por qué detuviste la función-dijo gaara muy cerca de su hermano quien solo pudo sentir como un sudor frio corría su espalda

-perdí la concentración por la explosión-trato de excusarse el marionetista pero solo pudo sentir como la arena apretaba su agarre

-no es excusa la función termina cuando yo lo diga-le grito con su usual todo desquiciado provocando que el pedof... digo kanguro sintiera como sus riñones se aflojaban

-si pero puede que en el lugar de la explosión haiga alguien muy fuerte o al menos alguien que te de una pelea decente-dijo tratando de desviar la atención de él, logrando ya que la arena que lo apresaba lo soltó sin problema mientras su hermano solo se quedó parado sin moverse mientras sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su cabello y...

-madre quiere sangre-dijo mientras su arena regresaba a él y empezaba a flotar a su alrededor, pero este se detuvo y poso su vista en su hermano, quien al verlo se paró instantáneamente

-hai voy, hai voy-dijo kanguro empezando a seguir a su querido hermano

=En el punto de la explosión=

En el lugar en el donde se había originado la explosión se podía ver un gran cráter, en el cual se podía ver escasamente a un joven en posición de combate con dos espadas en las manos las cuales eran cubiertas por una espesa cortina de polvo la cual se había levantado tras la explosión, su ropa estaba destrozada y manchadas de sangre, su pierna derecha estaba bañada en sangre, su respiración era agitada, de la comisura de sus labios había hilos de sangre escurriendo e igual de su nariz, en su frente había un gran rastro fresco de sangre escurriendo pasando por su ojo derecho, su rubio cabello tenia mechones cubiertas por su propia sangre, en su espalda se podían ver 3 profundos cortes en diagonal dejando apreciar su carne viva, en su azulina mirada se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación pero conservaba un brillo de determinación

Frente a él se podía ver una enorme silueta bestial cubierta por la cortina de polvo

El piso retumbo mientras la enorme silueta se acercaba hacia su presa, sus enormes orbes amarillos se podaran en naruto el cual solo pudo apretar el mango de su espada, la silueta alzo sus apéndices las cuales salir de la enorme cortina que se alzaba cubriéndolo, dejando ver unas enormes y membranosas alas rojizas con picos negruzcos las cuales a un simple movimiento despejo todo el polvo levantado permitiendo ver a un enorme reptil de afilas escamas rojizas como navajas con una enorme hilera de escamas negras cubriendo su espina dorsal desde la nuca hasta su cola la cual terminaba como una hacha conformada de sus escamas, los ojos amarillos como el oro y su nariz era negra y terminaba en pico semejante a la de una ave, tenía dos puntiagudos cuernos que de enroscaban hacia delante amenazadoramente y una olorosa baba escurría por su enorme hocico lleno de amarillentos y afilados colmillos...

-GRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-rugio poderosamente y empezó a correr hacia nuestro héroe

Naruto al ver como este titánico ser sele lanzaba se aferró a sus 2 armas y se le lanzo listo para morir intentando detenerlo a cualquier costo

Continuara…

Bien aquí está el nuevo cap, perdón por la demora pero bueno fueron vacaciones y como alguien muy importante para mi sufrió una operación (nada grave por suerte) no estuve con la pc mucho tiempo pero aquí esta y por cierto voten para escoger a sus personajes favoritos para que vuelvan los vengadores

Aquí está la lista de candidatos;

DEL LADO DE MARVEL

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki (por si no la conocen es de X-MEN)

Torun

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

DEL LADO DE LOS CROSSOVER

Kula

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily (solo para no confundir es la de One Piece)

Mikasa

Senji

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi

makina

DE LADO DE LA SERIE ANFITRIONA

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

Naruko

Ei

Recuerden votar por más de 1 ya que ay alrededor de 30 puestos disponibles

Recuerden que este fic es de y para fans de las más locas y visaras fins

Como siempre gracias por leer hasta la próxima


	6. Cap 4 camino-dragón-destino-espada p2

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul; si, como si seguía la historia de esa parte se perdería gran parte del trama y gracias por tu votación pero se suponía que era más de un personaje para formar el equipo pero gracias

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul; si bueno sobre eso creo que me afecto leer 'Demonio ¿o algo más?' de 'kurai-sho'_sama, y sobre todo gracias por el interés en mi historia

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul; gracias

Zafir09; en un principio gracias por leer, si ni yo puedo creer que algunos padres sean así de egoístas, sobre tu idea de la fem-haku si sería buena opción, y si esa pequeña criatura necesita un sexólogo, en este capítulo lo sabrás

Homicidal Liu; en primera gracias, por respeto a los lectores no adelantare a sucesos del futuro, si gracias por votar tu voto será apreciado y respetado... VOTO POR VOTO reviews por reviews

caballerooscuro117; gracias y bueno entonces tal vez sea cuestión de pensarle como acomodar las edades si obvio ya que naruto se ha ido de la aldea pero descuida nadie la tocara al menos que esos idiotas intenten emparejarla, sobre la votación descuida así tenía que ser la votación

ryu no kami 007;gracias por leer y por votar y si estas no serán las únicas fantasías que tendrán ni yugao ni la criatura

Nota aclaratoria del autor; queridos lectores solo un comentario a sus preguntas y no es ataque a nadie pero por el hecho de que no vaya ser parte del grupo de vengadores no significa que no sea del harem hablando claro está de la protagonistas femeninas (XD)

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Capítulo 4; camino/dragón/destino/espada parte 2

=/anterior mente en AVENGER SHINOBIS\=

En el lugar en el donde se había originado la explosión se podía ver un gran cráter, en el cual se podía ver escasamente a un joven en posición de combate con dos espadas en las manos las cuales eran cubiertas por una espesa cortina de polvo la cual se había levantado tras la explosión, su ropa estaba destrozada y manchadas de sangre, su pierna derecha estaba bañada en sangre, su respiración era agitada, de la comisura de sus labios había hilos de sangre escurriendo e igual de su nariz, en su frente había un gran rastro fresco de sangre escurriendo pasando por su ojo derecho, su rubio cabello tenia mechones cubiertas por su propia sangre, en su espalda se podían ver 3 profundos cortes en diagonal dejando apreciar su carne viva, en su azulina mirada se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación pero conservaba un brillo de determinación

Frente a él se podía ver una enorme silueta bestial cubierta por la cortina de polvo

el piso retumbo mientras la enorme silueta se acercaba hacia su presa, sus enormes orbes amarillos se podaran en naruto el cual solo pudo apretar el mango de su espada, la silueta alzo sus apéndices las cuales salir de la enorme cortina que se alzaba cubriéndolo, dejando ver unas enormes y membranosas alas rojizas con picos negruzcos las cuales a un simple movimiento despejo todo el polvo levantado permitiendo ver a un enorme reptil de afilas escamas rojizas como navajas con una enorme hilera de escamas negras cubriendo su espina dorsal desde la nuca hasta su cola la cual terminaba como una hacha conformada de sus escamas, los ojos amarillos como el oro y su nariz era negra y terminaba en pico semejante a la de una ave, tenía dos puntiagudos cuernos que de enroscaban hacia delante amenazadoramente y una olorosa baba escurría por su enorme hocico lleno de amarillentos y afilados colmillos...

-GRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-rugio poderosamente y empezó a correr hacia nuestro héroe

Naruto al ver como este titánico ser sele lanzaba se aferró a las 2 espadas que sujetaba y se le lanzo listo para morir intentando detenerlo a cualquier costo

=15 minutos antes/túneles subterráneos del bosque de la muerte=

Se podía ver a naruto y a la pequeña criatura siendo llevada en la espalda del rubio, en el rostro de naruto se podía ver el cansancio y el aburrimiento ya que llevaba más de 2 horas caminando o eso le parecía, mientras la criatura se podían ver un rio de lágrimas salir cómicamente de sus ojos

-'por qué piensa que soy…'-pensaba deprimida-'que..e s.. Soy… MACHO'/GRÁAAA-grito cómicamente mientras recordaba la conversación anterior con su secuestrador

=flash back=

-ah, eras tú-dijo el rubio un poco aliviado al temer que alguien más peligroso lo seguía

-ya regresa a tu hogar-dijo soltando a la pequeña criatura

-gruuuha, gruuh…grrra- gruñía el pequeño animal mientras se levantaba apoyaba con sus patas traseras y movía de un lado a otro sus patas delanteras intentando llamar su atención

-mmm..., que quieres más comida-dijo un poco irritado y enojado por perder su remen

-gruuh, gruuh...graa gruuuha, gruuuh... graa gruuuuhaaa- gruñía la pequeña criatura mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos cómicamente mientras en la mente de la pequeña criatura-'no, no es eso pero es peligroso'-pesaba desesperada

-ah, ya regresa tu familia debe de estar preocupada-dijo el rubio solo para ver como la pequeña criatura se detenía y bajaba su cabeza-mmm, no tienes familia o si-pregunto naruto mientras veía a la criatura asentir

-gruuuuuh... graaaaaaaaaaa... grrraaaaaaa... gruuuaaah... graaaaaah... graaah- Traducción -'no es eso porque no entiendes, hay algo peligroso más adelante vuele a muerte'-pensaba la pequeña criatura con la mirada baja

-...-naruto solo se le quedo viendo-'será que... esta pequeña criatura es igual que yo..., no tal vez él no tiene a nadie, conoce mejor la soledad y la tristeza'-se auto cuestionaba a sí mismo el rubio

Naruto se acercó a la pequeña criatura la cual seguía con la mirada baja, naruto la tomo por los hombros y la deposito dentro de la mochila dejando la cabeza fuera

Pero cuando la pequeña criatura reacciono noto como esta se encontraba dentro de esa extraña piel (mochila) y era cargada por el (naruto) en su espalda

-graaah gruuua gra grrruaaa graaaaaah-traducción-'que, ayúdenme me secuestran, auxilio' gruñía/hablaba mientras se empezaba a retorcer y zangolotear intentando liberarse

-valla parece que te alegra la idea de venir con migo-dijo naruto mientras pensaba que ese movimiento era de alegría

-grraaaah grruuuaaa gr graaaaaa gru grruuuuaah graaaauuuuh-traducion-'como que me alegra la idea que me secuestres y me violes'-gruñía histéricamente mientras el rubio solo le regalaba una sonrisa

-bueno será divertido volvernos más cercanos-dijo alegremente mientras sonría infantilmente

-grruuuu grrraaaaaa graah gruua gruuuaaaa grrra graa graau graaaaaaaaa gruuuuuaaaah graaau gruaaa graaaaaa graaauaaah- traducción-'kyaaaaa, si me quiere violarme, auxilio... no, soy muy pequeña, ni siquiera he entrado a mi primer periodo de apareamiento'-decía asustada y triste la pequeña criatura

-solo espero que no te vuelvas a comer mi comida-dijo esto último ocasionando más enojo en la criatura

-GREEEEHHH GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUH GRAA GRUAAUUU GRAAAO GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH GRUUUUAAAOUUUUUU GRRAAAAAAAUUUUH-traducción-'QUEEEH...QUIERES SECUERTRARME Y VIOLARME SOLO PORQUE ME COMÍ ESA COSA, KYAAAA, AUXILIO...'-gritaba exaltadamente mientras se podía ver como unos caminos de lágrimas corrían cómicamente

La pequeña no dejaba de intentar liberarse inútilmente hasta que se dio por vencida lo cual le llamo la atención a naruto

-baña ya se te bajo la pila e amigo-dijo el rubio alegremente mientras veía hacia el frente

-...-

-bueno espero que este túnel no llegue hasta iwa-dijo divertidamente naruto ya que el túnel parecía no tener fin

-'a.. Amigo'-pensó shokeada la criaturita

-oye pequeño que tal si te pongo un nombre-le dijo naruto a la pequeña criatura

-'p.. Pequeño'-volvió a repetir mentalmente la criaturita

-bueno nunca tuve una mascota pero supongo que debe ser un buen nombre, como Max o golem -decía emocionado el rubio mientras en la frente de la criaturita se podía ver una vena marcada cómicamente

-'m.. Mascota, Max, golem'-volvió a repetir mentalmente la criaturita

-y dime que te parece-pregunto estives volteando para poder ver a la criatura la cual seguía quieta

-'amigo, pequeño, mascota, Max, golem, el piensa que soy... soy...'-pensaba en un estado semi-shokeado-'piensa que soy macho'/GRAAAAAAAHHHHH-gruño y empezó a liberarse nuevamente

-baya parece que gusta golem eh pues así te voy a llamar-dijo alegre naruto mal interpretando las acciones de la pequeña criatura

-'no, soy hembra y no me gusta ese nombre, suena a alguien gordo noooh... me ha secuestrado un idiota auxilio'/GRAAAHHHH GRUUAAAAAAAAAAH-decía/gruñía enérgicamente la pequeña criatura haciendo reír a naruto

=fin flash back=

-me pregunto si tendrá una salida no quiero regresar para intentar mover esas rocas-dijo cansadamente naruto

-'ah..., aunque tiene razón ya ha caminado un buen rato, y desde hace rato apesta a insecto y a azufre ha..., no quiero ver algún gusano gigante o alguna hormiga león gigante, bueno lo bueno es que el no intentara violarme ya que piensa que soy macho jajaja... y si a él le gusta violar machos, kyaaa, no...'-volvió a empezar a sacudirse la pequeña criatura

Sin fijarse como cientos pares de ojos amarillentos lo veían desde las sombras

=zona desconocida=

Se podía ver un gran salón de gruesos pilares de mármol y enormes ventanales los cuales le daban vivas tonalidades, en el fondo de este se podía apreciar un enorme trono con acabados en oro y plata, en donde un hombre de robusta figura y largas barbas blanquecinas, su vestimenta consistía en un pectoral (N/A; o como se llame) negro con 6 placas circulares plateados, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mallas de hacer que terminaban en unos brazaletes negros, llevaba un enorme cinturón dorado, un pantalón de piel negro y unas botas de combate negras con acabados de metal, una enorme capa roja que bajaba desde sus hombros, y en sus manos se podía ver como sostenía un grueso y pasado tallo y su rostro mostraba una gran sabiduría (viejo) encuadrada por largos y blanquecinos cabello

Los guardias que portaban unas armaduras de color cobre que cubrían todo su cuerpo sin quitarles movilidad, abrieron las puertas dejando que una silueta entrara al salón del trono, este llevaba puesto una capa amarilla de cuello alto que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando ver solo la cabeza, la cual era liza y verde y su rostro rojo con una piedra en su frente

Este al llegar frente al trono y tras hacer una reverencia la cual fue contestada con asentimiento de cabeza

-amigo mío, es un gusto verte-contesto alegremente el hombre mayor quien rápidamente se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo pero este no monstro emoción alguna

-lo mismo digo, solo que no es una visita social-contesto neutramente el recién llegado

El hombre de edad avanzada empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a un pasillo mientras sus guardias le seguían a una distancia apropiada

-mmm..., acaso ha pasado algo grabe, acaso mi hija fue herida o los rebeldes en Svartalheim siguen atacando las caravanas-contesto un poco preocupado el mayor (viejo) que seguía caminando

-no, me temo que esto es más serio-dijo tomando un porte de seriedad mientras seguía su ritmo

-acaso necesitas una reconstrucción-pregunto divertido viendo como su amigo se quedó callado y se le quedaba viendo mientras se quedaba quieto

-...-

-lo ciento, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo que resolver asuntos del reino y no tengo tiempo para divertirme como nuestros tiempos de vengadores-contesto con un tono alegre y nostálgico, mientras este seguía caminando

-lo entiendo thor, a decir verdad a eso vine, es ese asunto-dijo mientras rápidamente le dio alcance

-..., de que asunto hablas -contesto un poco confundido

-el libro-dijo como si nada mientras su amigo de edad avanzada se detenía y este le imitaba

-el libro, que libro...¡-pregunto confundido ya que no sabía de qué hablaba

-no puedo creer que el nuevo padre de todo sea tan olvidadizo-contesto decepcionado de su amigo

-…, no es eso, tú tienes una mejor capacidad de memoria cabeza de metal-contesto esto ofendido, sin darse cuenta como sus guardias tenían una risita

-claro que no..., después de mi reconstrucción perdí gran parte de esta, pero es vergonzoso que el rey de asgard sea tal olvidadizo o es acaso la edad-contesto divertidamente ya que a pesar de todo ese tiempo actuaba como siembre lo recordó

-no estoy viejo apenas estaría en los 70 de un humano promedio-contesto indignado y sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta los guardias presentes tenían una curiosa gota en su nuca

-anciano...-contesto neutralmente

-..., como sea de que decías del libro-volvió a preguntar el mencionado rey

-el proyecto renacimiento vengador-dijo más serio ya que era un tema más serio

-..., oh hablas de eso-contesto recordando todo-y quien es, de quien deciente-pregunto muy animado ya que si avía iniciado dicho proyecto significaba que por fin uno de los descendientes de uno de sus viejos amigos mortales avía despertado su poder

-al parecer se entre mesclo 2 descendencias-dijo el de la capa como si nada

-o y de quien-pregunto emocionado

-de Steven Rogers y Clint Barton-contesto esto un poco más alegre el C.R.(cara roja)

-valla las familias de Steven y Barton eh...-

-incluso ya entro al templo-dijo sin fijarse la reacción de su amigo

-me pregunto a quien se parecerá-pregunto alegre ya que saber que la dependencias de sus amigos y 'hermanos de armas' seguían existentes y no se perdió con el andar del tiempo

-sí, pero me parece que en realidad que él tiene otro tipo de mentalidad y al parecer este deciente también de un clan de guerreros orientales-esto dicho llamo su atención de su amigo ya que no era un secreto que el adoro(a) enfrentarse a villanos fuertes e incluso entre sus compañeros héroes tubo sus enfrentamiento

-mmm..., no me sorprende tanto el capitán y el arquero siempre fueron guerreros natos inclusos me acuerdo que sus hijos también fueron bravos guerreros-dijo sin asombro ya que no esperaba menos de los descendientes de sus amigos

-es más me ha dicho algo en especial Heimdall de este joven -dijo esto un poco serio

-y que puede ser...-pregunto curioso ya que logro detectar cierto desapruebo en su voz

-veras... -dijo mientras le contaba la vida de cierto rubio uzumaki

=konoha-bosque de la muerte/catacumbas=

Se podía ver a nuestro héroe caminado cansadamente ya que parecía no haber forma de salir de hai, incluso su pequeña pasajera se había quedado dormida, lo que él no sabía era que en la oscuridad del túnel docenas de amarillos lo veían con malicia y hambre.

-valla me pregunto cuanto faltara-dijo a nadie en especial ya que estaba consiente que su 'nueva mascota golem' estaba durmiendo

Naruto sintió algo extraño como si lo observaran pero al voltear no pudo ver nada, y reanudando el camino sin fijarse como las orejas de 'golem' se movía de un lado a otro como si siguiera los movimientos de algo y en un rápido movimiento usando las protuberancias de sus brazos desgarro la mochila de su rubio 'secuestrador' lo cual hizo que se diera la vuelta para ver qué pasaba pero…

Solo vio cómo su 'mascota' estaba en una posición de ataque (como la de los tigres antes de saltar), rápidamente este le envistió tirándolo de espaldas viendo como algo pasaba sobre ellos a gran velocidad dejando al rubio en shock

naruto al salir del shock pudo ver como alrededor de él y de 'golem' habían no más de 15 pares de ojos amarillos que le veían, naruto acerco lentamente la mano a su desgarrada mochila y tomo unas bengalas, ágilmente encendió y las arrojo, logrando así poder ver a los seres que le rodeaban, estos eran muy parecidos a los escarabajos solo que al tamaño de un tigre adulto y más monstruosos; tenían ojos amarillos tenían una coraza de color azul, sus extremidades superiores eran largas y terminaban en enormes cuchillas mientras que las otras eran gruesas y cortas con las cuales se apoyada con las superiores(como un primate), 2 enorme y grueso cuerno que terminaba en lo que parecía un hacha, su coraza le daba un cierto parentesco a una fuerte armadura samurái

lentamente acerco su mano a su katana que estaba enfundada en su cintura y con la otra tomo la cola de 'golem' y sin pensarlo dos veces..., desfundo su espada y se lanzó sobre los que se encontraban adelante del mientras jalaba a golem de la cola, lanzo un corte a los 2 escarabajos que al instante estos bloquearon el arma con sus cuernos atravesándolos entre ellos (N/A; en términos simples naruto intento lanzando un corte vertical pero estos cruzaron sus cuernos formando una x la cual bloqueo el ataque, también pido disculpas ya que soy pésimo narrando peleas) pero este solo monstro una sonrisa y usando su espada como una garrocha para poder saltarlos y seguir su camino

Los escarabajos al reaccionar le empezaron a perseguir sin darle cuartel, naruto no podía ver por donde corría ya que su bengala ya se había apagado y solo podía ver los ojos amarillos detrás de él, sin percatarse que 'golem' tenía los ojos en espiral, sin dejar de correr pudo ver algo al final del túnel una luz naranja lo cual sin duda era la salida

El escarabajo que iba encabezando al grupo acelero su andar y con precisión se lanzó sobre naruto el cual no pudo esquivarlo por lo estrecho del lugar y recibió la envestida directo en su espalda, el cuerno superior atravesó el costado derecho sin tocarle algún órgano interno (por suerte), ocasionando que este callera de cara por el impacto y el dolor

El escarabajo retiro su cuerno que estaba manchado y escurriendo de la rojiza e vital fluido, lentamente se acercó al caído rubio con intención sangrientas, naruto volteo solo para ver como lentamente se le acercaba el escarabajo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo este callo muerto, en sus ojos tenia enteradas unas largas y gruesas púas parecidas a las agudas senbon

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección contraria solo para ver como 'golem' estaba en una posición de ataques (como la de los lobos antes de lanzarse hacia su presa) y su cola levantando apuntando con ella al cadáver del enorme escarabajo

'Golem' vio cómo su 'captor' le regalaba una sonrisa marca uzumaki, ocasionando que sus mejillas se pusieran al rojo vivo, solo le daba gracias a kami_sama que su oscuro pelaje lo tapaba, pero antes que otra cosa pasara vieron como los demás escarabajos se acercaban, naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces cargo a 'golem' y corrió hacia la salida

Ya cerca de la salida percibió un extraño aroma y al llegar a la salida de la cueva no podía creer lo que veía...

Un inmenso rio de lava se posaba frente a él, y al otro extremo se podía ver una entrada o en su caso una salida, 2 de los escarabajos se lanzaron sobre naruto pero a pesar del dolor de su herida y con un hábil moviente esquivo las envestidas y sin poder evitarlo estos cayeron al magma ardiente

Naruto recogió y enfundando su espada, agarro a 'golem' y lo(a) subió a su espalda y antes que pudieran hacer algo sus perseguidores empezó a escalar la caliente pared de la caverna (N/A; recuerden que él no posee chakra, si la escalo a mano limpia),los escarabajos al intentar imitarlo se quemaron la patas y rápidamente levantando sus gruesas elytron (la coraza que protege sus alas) y desplegaron sus largas y traslucidas alas y empezar a volar directo hacia el rubio y su 'mascota'

=mansión del hokage/cuarto de naruto=

Se podía ver a una durmiente temari todavía en el suelo, tenía sus brazos y piernas extendidos, su falda estaba ligeramente levantado permitiendo ver sus bellas y torneadas piernas y dejando ver un rojizo encaje de una prenda íntima, la cara de la rubia estaba roja y sudorosa su respiración estaba acelerada, lentamente su mano derecha se dirigió a su levantada falda y con delicadas pero firmes caricias sobre su zona intima mientras en sus sueños

=sueño de temari=

Se podía ver un cuarto oscuro donde se podía oír unos femeninos gemidos de desesperación, la dueña de esos húmedos gemidos era una asustada e inmovilizada temari que tenía algo adentro de su boca impidiendo hablar, solo podía ver la oscuridad y sentir un terrible frio en su cuerpo el cual no podía mover, sus brazos los sentía estirados y levantados sobre su cabeza, sus piernas estaban separadas...

De repente una segadora luz fue posada sobre ella cegándola temporalmente, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a luz dejándola ver donde se en centraba pero lo que vio la dejo aterrada... , ese cuarto lo conocía, era su cuarto de 'juegos' privado, era una habitación de ladrillo rojo, en una pared se podían ver colgadas unas fusta, látigos, palas de cuero y madera, cuerdas, cadenas, en una mesa cerca de ella había un conjunto de consoladores de todas las formas, tamaños y grosores, jeringas, bozales de bola, en otra pared podía ver sus instrumentos favoritos los cuales eran una cuna de judas (instrumento de tortura medieval buscar), una cruz de madera en forma de 'x' el cual tenían unas correas en cada extremo, pero lo que más le aterro fue verse a sí misma ya que solo llevaba ropa interior que consistía en un liguero de encaje blanco con unas medias blancas de ceda a juego con el liguero y un corsé de fino encaje que llegaba abajo de sus pechos, también llevaba unos guantes (si igual de blanco) que llegaban a sus codos y en su boca aunque no lo podía ver muy bien llevaba un bozal de bola pero algo más había dentro de su garganta...

estaba en shock ya que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta hai lo último que recordaba fue... ser cargada por un rubio de mejillas marcadas, y ojos azules antes de desmallarse, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que reconoció, era el cortar del aire y un fuerte ardor sintió en la espalda y uno tras otro y otro los cuales la obligaban a estremecerse de dolor y gemir por cada uno de los golpes que recibía, después de un tiempo estos pararon y sintió unas manos acariciando su castigado cuerpo, unas manos que salieron de atrás apresaron sus pechos los cuales empezó a acariciarlos y estrujarlos ocasionando que esta gimiera aún más, mientras sentía la presión en sus pechos pudo ver como la mano derecha bajaba hasta su depilado y sensible área intima lo cual solo pudo soltar un gemido aún más fuerte, la mano que estimulaba la zona inferior apretó rudamente su sensible botón ocasionando que gritara fuertemente

Cuando el dolor disminuyo las manos desaparecieron de su vista pero pudo sentir como el bozal se aflojaba y salía de su boca pero podía sentir algo adentro de ella todavía, sintió como unas manos le apretaba las mejillas obligando a abrir la boca y pudo ver como metía los dedos de la otra mano y sacaba un trapo blanco con encajes, pero cuando lo termino de sacar pudo ver como este era en realidad unas bragas, sus bragas las cuales fueron tiradas al piso, y cuando retiro su agarre del rostro de la sonrojada temari...

Ve como su agresor se posa frente a ella, pero lo que ve la deja helada ya que era su rubio y enclenque prometido pero antes que diga algo este le acomoda una bofetada que la hubiera tirado de no estar amarada, y después de tal golpe le siguió un dulce y húmedo beso el cual se deja llevar por la excitación del momento, el beso fue casi eterno pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse lo cual deja ver un delgado hilo de saliva

El rubio se agacho y libera sus piernas y sube la izquierda a su hombro y la sonrojada temari pudo sentir como algo duro y caliente aplicaba presión sobre su húmeda entrada, y sus los fríos y azulinos ojos la miran esperando una respuesta de esta

=fin sueño de temari=

-kyaaa...! naruto_sama, someta a esta vulgar y puta comadreja a su gusto- decía la dormida rubia mientras sus manos masajeaban rudamente sus pezones y zona intima-por favor métame su enorme barra de... KYAAHHH!-

=bosque de la muerte/catacumbas-rio de lava (magma?)=

Los escarabajos volaban muy cerca del rubio intentando atraparlo pero cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente 'golem' los golpeaba con su cola aventándolos lejos, rápidamente 3 escarabajos se abalanzaron sobre 'golem' y rápidamente golem los golpeo con su cola alejándolos pero sin darse cuenta uno ataco desde arriba logrando hacer que se callera

Naruto solo pudo ver su 'amigo' caía de su espalda y se dirigía a una muerte segura mientras los escarabajos se abalanzaban contra del rubio en shock que solo podía estirar sus manos en un inútil intento de salvarlo, pero antes que otra cosa pasara 'golem' extendió sus patas delanteras (o brazos) y sus filosas protuberancias se separaba del brazo solo siendo conectada a la muñeca dejando, solo una más pequeña púa que salía del codo, y dejando ver como una rojiza membrana se desplegaba uniendo la protuberancia con la del codo y como esta pasaba por debajo y se unía a su costado y esta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y ocupando como planeador la membrana sacada voló alejando se dé la ardiente lava y recuperaba altura, viendo como los escarabajos se dirían al rubio esta cuando estuvo cerca de uno atrapo una de sus patas con el hocico y ocupándose como lastre izo que este se callera por el peso y ocupando su cola lo golpeo en el abdomen y seguir su vuelo directo al rodeado rubio

Al ver la valentía de 'golem' tomo su katana y rápidamente logro cortar una ala del más cercano haciendo que callera como plomo, coloco la espada en su boca y sacando un kunai que lo lanzo directo al ojo de otro logrando derivarlo mientras que 'golem' con un asombroso giro lanzo las púas de su cola y derivo a otro, lentamente y con valentía fueron disminuyendo el número de los escarabajos hasta que quedo solo 2

'golem' estaba ya estaba muy cansada, se encontraba en el pecho del rubio mientras seguía agarrado de la pared y este también estaba jadeando, pero los últimos 2 escarabajos se lanzaron sobre nuestro héroe y su acompañante

Los escarabajos con precisión se abalanzaron directo sobre ambos pero ágil mente naruto lanzo a 'golem' sobre uno mientras el con su catana empalo al otro atravesando lo desde el ojo mientras golem había mordido una de sus alas haciendo que este callera a la lava

'golem' bolo hacia el rubio que le sonreía pero esta paso de largo lo cual sorprendió a naruto pero vio como esta se posaba sobre la sima de la rocosa pared

Naruto enfundo su katana y siguió escalando difícilmente ya que su herida seguía escurriendo sangre, Ya en la sima vio como había otro túnel, tomo a golem entre sus brazos y entro en el túnel

=unos minutos después dentro del túnel=

Se podía ver a nuestro héroe caminar con su acompañante en brazos pensando en lo sucedido recientemente ver a su nuevo amigo volar y como lanzaba sus púas como si fueran senbon y en su mente…

=imaginación de naruto=

Su podía ver en el gran cielo volar a una enorme criatura tan grande como un oso de color negro con sus patas extendidas dejando ver una membrana rojiza y un enorme cola, volando en una estrellada noche y en su lomo se podía ver a un joven de largos y rubios cabellos de mejillas marcadas con 3 líneas tomando una apariencia salvaje, con 2 espadas en la espalda con una gran sonrisa, volando directo al horizonte

=fin imaginación de naruto=

Pensaba el rubio con estrellas en los ojos y sin fijarse como entra a unas ruinas subterráneas y como atrás de él se veía como una extraña luz purpura desaparecía…

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero trabajo, tareas, borracheras y mi conejita requerían atención…

Bueno como decía perder por tardarme pero mejor tarde que nunca y además avance en otros de mis finc pero bueno…

Ya llegamos al momento esperado, la aparición de la espada, bueno en realidad yo quería sacarla en este cap. pero no se me ocurre como ponerla..

Como siempre gracias por leer y sigan botando;

Aquí la lista;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

Torun

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei


	7. Cap 5 camino-dragón-destino-espada p3

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Zafir09;en primero gracias, sobre cuando bueno no voy a adelantar mucho solo diré que pronto, pronto y de los signos pues de donde lo aprendería porque honestamente estoy pensando dejarle lo torpe, y sobre el nombre pues no estaría mal aunque yo pensaba en su contrario de hikari pero por si las dudas un bolado 'XD'

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul; en primera igualmente saludos, y bueno sobre el dragón no sé si sería un dragón pero por si las dudas es la imagen del que aparece pero sin duda lo tendrá que aprender

caballerooscuro117; gracias y honestamente deseo mejorar mi narración, el de trunks pues si sería bueno que quede y kula de valquiria pues no suena mal

Homicidal Liu ;

-a liu; gracias, y descuida gracias por fijarte, sobre arturia pues como que ya son muchas mujeres en los vengadores y aparte como que talvez la use en otro lugar

-a sally; perdón por tardarme, y descuida los votos valen igual, y por favor (-_-) no ingles!

-a Cherry; no sé cómo tengas la mente pero si tienen una mente como la de jiraiya y roshi, dewa mata

-a ambas; gracias por votar doumo arigatou gozaimasu

Nota aclaratoria del autor; queridos lectores solo un comentario a sus preguntas y no es ataque a nadie pero por el hecho de que no vaya ser parte del grupo de vengadores no significa que no sea del harem hablando claro está de la protagonistas femeninas (XD)

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Capítulo 5; dragón/destino/espada parte 3

=bosque de la muerte=

En el gran cráter recientemente hecho de donde se podía ver múltiples columnas de humo salir, se podía ver en medio del cráter el enorme e inerte cuerpo rojizo de un monstruoso y mitológico ser.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, de su boca escapaba su baba mesclada con sangre, y en su largo cuello se podía ver una enorme abertura echa desde a adentro del ser como si algo o alguien hubiera salido del enorme corte sangrante que formaba un charco de la espesa y aun tibia sangre.

Del charco surgía un rastro formando un camino como si lo que hubiera salido se hubiera arrastrado dejando aquel camino, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver el jadeante y bañado cuerpo de nuestro joven y rubio héroe de marcadas mejillas mientras se encontraba boca abajo alumbrado por una pida ardiente de escombros donde se podía ver a su pequeña acompañante jadeando de cansancio y lo que cualquiera diría que era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la mano izquierda del rubio sostenía una katana rota a la mitad y en la otra una mano sostenía una espada de doble filo, de hoja oscura manchada con sangre mientras chirriantes chispazos de una energía oscura y rojiza la envolvían.

Pero de repente una enorme sombra le cubrió de la luz, naruto al levantar la mirada vio algo que lo dejo en shock, ya que un hombre cubierto por una enorme y ondeando capa amarilla que solo dejaba a la vista su cabeza la cual era verde con la cara roja, sus ojos eran amarillos y no se le veía la pupila pero podía sentir su mirada sobre él, tenía una joya amarilla en la frente pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue ver como este ente flotaba a no más de 15 centímetros del suelo.

=30 minutos antes/catacumbas=

Nuestro héroe y su pequeña acompañante no podía creer lo que encontraron al salir de ese túnel, ya que frente a ellos había una inmensa cúpula de dura roca con unas inmensas columnas de piedra blanca se habrían frente a ellos sosteniendo el techo de la rocosa cúpula la cual parecía tener hoyos donde dejaba entrar los últimos rallos de luz del día, pero lo que los dejo sin palabra fue ver como en medio avía un templo en ruinas pero lo que llamaba más la atención fue la gigantesca estatua de un reptil alado de infernal apariencia (en términos simples una inmensa estatua de un dragón infernal o diabólico), pero sin prestarles mucha atención a este se aproximó a las ruinas aunque la pequeña criatura que iba entre los brazos del rubio, no perdía de vista esa enorme estatua ya que esa cosa emanaba un peculiar hedor a muerte.

-'que maligna sensación despide esa cosa es como en cualquier momento se lanzara a nosotros a intentarnos comernos'-pensaba fría mente mientras empezaba a temblar entre los brazos del rubio lo cual le llamo la atención.

-que pasa 'golem' tienes frio-dijo alegremente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su 'pequeño' compañero y le abrasaba protectoramente

-'que demonios quien te crees para abrasarme así eh pervertido'-pensó indignada pero-'aunque no se siente tan mal su calor corporal'-pensó mientras se repagaba mas al cuerpo del ingenuo rubio.

Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces empezó a caminar en dirección de las ruinas.

=festival de la aldea/kushina y naruko=

En el gran festival se podía ver como la esposa del hokage y su hija menor caminaban animadamente entre la multitud que le saludaban, pero extrañamente la niña no dejaba de ver en cierta dirección lo cual llamo la atención de su madre

-pasa algo linda-pregunto maternamente a su niña

-nada okaa_san, es solo...-decía tímidamente la pequeña rubia

-solo..., a ya se quieres ramen-dijo alegremente la uzumaki mayor

-no, bueno si pero...-volvía contestar la pequeña preocupando más a su madre

-te preocupa algo-pregunto kushina

-sí, naruto _onii_san se ira de la aldea-pregunto un poco triste la pequeña

-ah, eso, si ira a vivir a suna junto con su prometida-respondió alegre la pelirroja

-porque-pregunto curiosa la pequeña

-porque tienen que aprender a vivir juntos-contesto entusiasmada su madre

-porque-volvió a preguntar la curiosa pequeña

-porque se van a casar cuando él tenga 16 años-dijo la pelirroja como si nada

-porque no se casa con alguien de aquí-pregunto inocentemente naruko

-por..., mmm... porque temari_san está enamorada de tu hermano-dijo un poco nerviosa

-y mi onii_san está enamorado de ella-volvió a preguntar inocentemente la pequeña

-ahh...-kushina no sabía que decir, pero vio que más adelante de donde estaban, se hallaba el local de ramen y...-que tal si te compro 10 bol ramen de cerdo-pregunto kushina esperando la respuesta de su niña.

-siiiii...-grito mientras sus ojos tenía estrellitas y empezaba a correr directo al puesto de ramen.

-'maldita sea, esta niña es muy terca pero si le digo que nos ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero por él no lo entendería'-pensó ligeramente más aliviada-'pero que esperaba nartzu es un uzumaki varón impuro, y no es digno de estar cerca de mis lindas niñas por suerte Hiashi_baka acepto emparejar a neji con naruko y mikoto esta feliz de que sasuke se valla a casar con akari'-pensó esto felizmente mientras se imaginaba a ella misma con minato vistiendo elegantemente rodeados de montones de dinero.

=bosque de la muerte/ruinas de las catacumbas=

Ya adentro de las ruinas se podía ver al rubio y su pequeña acompañante con una expresión de en shock y sus ojos tan grandes como platos con unas estrellas ya que adentro de esas ruinas se podían ver enormes montañas de oro, copas del mismo y rubís, zafiros, collares de perlas, coronas, bastones decorados de piedras preciosas, espadas, escudos, tridentes y calaveras, calaveras que estaban en un montón alrededor de una plancha de dura roca con un grabado en ella, lo cual sorprendió al rubio ya que lo escrito allí...

=flash back=

=afueras de la mansión namikase=

Afuera de esta se podía ver a un rubio con una mochila en dirección de la entrada de la aldea mientras pensaba en su hermana akari ya que hace solo unos minutos la dejo dormida en su cuarto, pero recordó lo que tradujo y empezó a leerlo

=/traducción\=

"En el bosque donde la muerte ronda

Yace un tesoro dejado por los dioses del pasado…

Tenet cuidado ya que no está solo…

Un poderoso ser la resguarda…

Las alas oscurecerán el cielo…

Sus garras abrirán la tierra…

De roja roca como el acero…

Ojos codiciosos como oro…

Armado con lanzas en las fauces…

Espada del trueno negro...

Atraviesa el corazón del monstruo...

Que intenta liberarse y con sus llamas ennegrecer el mundo"

=/fin\ (N/A; se que no rima y que es mi historia, en teoría mi mundo y a si se queda, GUAJAJAJAJAJAJA)=

-en el bosque donde la muerte ronda?-se auto pregunto el rubio-sin duda habla del área de entrenamiento 44- y de igual manera se contestó mientras cambiaba su dirección hacia el área 44

-Yace un tesoro dejado por los dioses del pasado…-se volvía a auto cuestionar-se referirá al arma que creo el herrero enano, mmm de la historia-dijo mientras aceleraba su paso

=fin flash back=

Ya que al leer el mensaje en la roca (que estaba escrito en runas) se dio cuenta que era lo mismo escrito en la traducción, 'golem' salto al piso y atraída por la luz del oro esta se lanzó y como si fuera agua comenzó a nadar lo cual causo que el rubio soltara una carcajada.

-jajajaja... Vamos 'golem' primero investiguemos este lugar talvez haiga algo interesante-dijo animado sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su acompañante

-'sigue llamándome así'-dijo mientras una aura azulada le rodeaba, y saliendo del oro esta empezó a seguirle, sin saber cómo extrañamente la enorme estatua del enorme ser empezaba a brillar

=con naruto=

Naruto y 'golem' había llegado a una recamara en donde había un altar parecido a un pódium con 7 espadas, al acercare pudieron ver como 6 de estas espadas estaban enterradas en la roca del altar y la última estaba enfundada y recargada en una pared, las 7 espadas;

-la primera que estaba a mano derecha era una espada que parecía estar echa de diamante, la hoja era verdosa y era trasparente pero parecía ser muy frágil, el filo estaba de ambos lados del cristal, en la guarda de salían 2 pequeñas puntas echas del mismo cristal, la empuñadura era metálica con incrustaciones de diamantes de forma cilíndrica y ondulada y terminaba en un diamante.

-la segunda espada parecía estar hecha de 4 placas de oro he igual que la anterior parecía que la hoja era de doble filo pero la empuñadura era más parecido al cobre y era recta, la guarda estaba adornada con un pieza ondulada sobre relieve más pequeña, mientras cerca del filo se veía ver una daga más pequeña que lo usual pero esta parecía ser también de oro y no tenía los adornos de la empuñadura y esta era más delgada.

-la tercera parecía estar hecha del hueso de la quijada de un animal, de un lado estaba el filo y del otro una hilera de filosos colmillos y en medio de la hoja/hueso tenía un holló, lo extraño era que su empuñadura parecía estar hecha de roca perfectamente tallada.

-la cuarta era más extraña ya que parecía más a un taladro dorado con una espiral marcada sujetada en una base metálica de 30 centímetros y unos picos alrededor de la base y de esta salía un largo tubo como de 1 metro de largo.

-la quinta parecía ser más una varilla aplanada que otra cosa, su empuñadura ondulada y de metal cromado, la guarda era una unión de varillas retorcidas con un elegante diseño de color plata como un protector de mano aunque la hoja no parecía tener mucho filo.

-la sexta era una espada recta de doble filo con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco, la empuñadura era pilintruca de color negro y la guarda se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele.

-y la última que estaba recargada en el muro estaba en su funda de cuero negro con correas atravesándola, la guarda parecían 2 alas abiertas de color plateado oscuro con 2 hileras de plumas unidas por in triangulo invertido con una jema roja como si fuera un pequeño escudo y sobre este justo en la unión de la hoja avía una 'U' al tamaño de la hoja y en medio de la 'U' había un pequeño hexágono con una jema roja, la empuñadura era aniñada y ondulada con el pomo grueso y con una punta, pero de la empuñadura colgaba un collar plateado con un extraño patrón.

-'que extrañas cosas cada una despide un aura muy fuerte'-pensaba la pequeña criatura mientras veía como las espadas emanaban una aura de energía cada una de distinta tonalidad, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la que estaba enfundada ya que esta emanaban 2 auras una blanca y otra de una tonalidad purpura muy oscuro-'pero..., esa despide 2 presencias una muy fuerte y electrizante y la otra demasiado demoniaca'-pensaba esto último mientras veía como naruto observaba la espada.

Naruto extrañamente se sentía atraído por esta última, lenta mente se acercó a esta y listo para agarrarla, fue jalado de su pantalón, al que pasaba pudo ver como 'golem' lo jalaba de su pantalón.

-'no toques esa cosa, es muy peligrosa'-pensaba/decía mientras seguía jalando el pantalón del rubio el cual solo se le quedo viendo.

-pasa algo golem-pregunto el confundido rubio al ver como su pequeño 'amigo' lo jaloneaba

-'como le digo a este imbécil que estas cosas son peligrosas'-pensaba estresada la pequeña criatura por el miedo de lo pudiera pasar

-que pasa quieres ir donde están las montañas de oro-pregunto divertido a ver al pequeño ser como este parecía tener cierta obsesión por el oro según el

-'oso, a se refiere a esas piedritas'-pensó frustrada-'eso es'-pensó alegre mientras se acercaba a la lanza de punta dorada y lo apuntaba con su cola

Naruto al ver esto, recordó como 'golem' se lanzó a la montaña de oro.

-que quieres esa-dijo muy divertido mientras veía como su 'amigo' asentía con la cabeza y se le dibujaba una sonrisa

-'si esta es la que despide menos de esa aura'-pensaba aliviada al ver como el rubio se dirigía a esos 'palos brillosos'

-valla te gusta el oro, pero no es un poco ya sabes llamativa-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de 'golem', mientras el rubio pesaba como se vería

=imaginación de naruto=

Se podía verse a si mismo portando una armadura plateada (estilo medieval) con un enorme escudo con un dragón tribal en él, en su hombro se veía recargada la pesada lanza, y un casco que cubría todo su rostro permitiendo ver solo sus ojos azules, mientras que a golem que estaba atrás ya crecido solo que parecía ser muy delgado pero rápido casi como si fuera un caballo.

= fin imaginación de naruto=

-lo ciento golem pero como que... no -dijo algo avergonzado de cómo se vería mientras su cara se ponía tenue mente roja

Mientras que a golem le salía una gotita por ver el comportamiento del rubio, pero rápidamente se acercó a la que parecía estar echa de hueso y su mente voló de nuevo.

=imaginación de naruto=

Se podía ver a naruto vistiendo pieles grises y cafés como si fuera un vikingo su cabello era largo y salvaje una cicatriz atravesaba por su ojo derecho, tenía 3 líneas rojas pintadas sobre sus marcas y en su espalda se podía ver la enorme espada de hueso Mientras que golem se veía enorme y con mucho mas pelo como si fuera un oso con una mirada amenazante.

=fin imaginación de naruto=

-...-naruto solo cruzo sus brazos formando una equis

Golem rápidamente apunto con su cola a la espada de cristal y...

=imaginación de naruto=

Se podía verse a naruto vistiendo una gabardina negra con unas hombreras plateadas con incrustaciones de cristales verdosos, una playera azul agua muy ajustada permitiendo ver su trabajado abdomen, y una banda naranja amarada en su cabeza, en su mano se podía ver la espada de color esmeralda brillar por los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en ella, mientras que golem estaba sobre su espalda ya que no había cambiado de tamaño a excepción de sus alas las cuales eran mucho más grandes.

=fin imaginación de naruto=

Naruto lo pensó un poco pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y golem se golpeó la cara con una de sus patas pero sin rendirse se acercó a la siguiente la cual era la más delgada de todas...

=imaginación de naruto=

Portaba una capa verde de bordes dorados unida por 2 cadenas doradas permitiendo ver un elegante traje blanco que consistía en un saco blanco de finas telas un pantalón igual de blanco y unas botas negras es su mano derecha llevaba la delgada espada y en la otra acariciaba a golem quien tenía el tamaño de un león.

=fin imaginación de naruto=

Naruto empezó a reír extrañamente ya que debía de admitir que no se vería mal pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

Golem ya harta se acercó a la espada dorada volviendo a apuntar mientras veía como su acompañante empezaba a imaginarse como se vería.

=imaginación de naruto=

Naruto portaba una armadura de cuerpo entero de color dorado, esta tenia las espadas en la espalda, en sus brazos lleva un escudo, mientras golem parecía mas un gato que otra cosa y estaba en su hombro lamiéndole la cara al rubio.

=fin imaginación de naruto=

Naruto vio como 'golem' estaba de espaldas con lo que parecía ser un sonrojo en su cara y diminutos hilos de sangre salían de su nariz.

-'demonio porque me vi lamiéndole la cara a este torpe'-de decía a si misma mientras se levantaba

Naruto se dirigió a la espada enfundada, mientras golem lo seguía jalando intentado llamar su atención pero no funcionaba...

Naruto poso una mano sobre la empuñadura y la otra en la funda y la levanto, mientras que 'golem' se tapaba la cara con sus patitas mientras espiaba entre sus dedos lo que sucedía, pero... nada sucedió naruto tenía entre las manos la espada enfundada mostrándosela al pequeño ser, pero esta seguía viéndolo con desconfianza la espada ya que no dejaba de despedir ambas energías, pero antes de poder desfundarla un temblor que sacudió toda la recamara, seguido de un rugido que retumbo todo el lugar, naruto tanto golem vieron a la derecha de la agitación solo para que repente la pared que se encontraba allí fuera despedazada mientras que naruto saltaba hacia el frente tomando a golem de la cola y jalarla mientras se recostaba en el suelo mientras sobre ellos paso una enorme cola roja que destruyo todo el lugar.

Al levantar la vista vio como las ruinas habían sido destruidas, dejándolos al intemperie (bueno seguían en la cueva), y sin pensarlo 2 veces, coloco la espada en su cintura y a golem entre sus brazos y se echó a correr directo a la entrada pero desde de un rápido golpe fue lanzado a su derecha ocasionando que soltara a golem, quien quedo aturdida por el golpe, pero al reaccionar vio una enorme sombra caer sobre ella, e intentando protegerse se cubrió con sus brazos mientras serraba los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que al abrirlos vio como una garra la tenía apresada.

Naruto al ver a golem atrapado coloco su mano en la empuñadura de la espada y la otra agarro firme mente la funda y para poder sacarla pero… no salía, su mundo parecía desmoronarse en miles de pedazos, y antes de que intentara jalarla otra vez oyó un chillido y al mirar de frente vio como la cola del inmenso ser se dirigía a cia él lo cual lo aventó lejos golpeando un pilar, al reaccionar se lanzó a ayudar a su amigo, salto esquivando un poderoso latigazo que lanzo aquel ser de escamas rojas pero no vio como una de las garras se dirigía a él en el aire, recibiendo el zarpazo en su espalda y fue aventado hasta la pared de la enorme cueva, la espalda empezaba a sangrar por las enormes heridas, pero a pesar del dolor naruto se levantó torpemente y empuñando su katana regreso al combate, pero lamentablemente este regreso al suelo por un golpe dado por la cola del enorme lagarto, lleno de coraje y sin temor se lanzó sobre el drago logrando subirse sobre su espalda y de con su catana lanzo un fuerte golpe pero esta al entrar en contacto con la piel de reptil se quebró, y de un salto se alejó de él.

Cayendo cerca de unas espadas de oro con incrustaciones tomándolas fuerte mente se lanzó sobre este, golpeando en la parte baja del cuerpo con las espadas, pero estas se doblaron al contacto con el ser, sin fijarse la enorme cola se dirigió a el golpeándole y mandándolo a estrellar en la pared, pero sin rendirse se levantó listo para otra ronda con el titánico ser y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó mientras tomaba una lanza incrustada en un muro derrumbado, logrando subir a la espalda del dragón y saltar a la parte trasera de la cabeza pero el dragón mas rápido lo golpeo con una de sus alas mandándolo a volar por los aires solo para chocar con el techo del lugar dejando enterada la lanza con el cual naruto callo fue recibido por otro colazo que lo mando de vuelta a la pared y caer aturdido en el piso mientras veía a 'golem' todavía capturado('a') en la pata derecha del gigantesco ser que ocupaba sus afiladas garras como barrotes, solo podía ver con ojos llorosos como su amigo era lanzado de un lado a otro por los poderosos colazos de su imponente adversario.

Volviéndose a levantar saco de un porta kunais y Lanzo algunos en 3 diferentes direcciones, algunos kunais fueron directo a la cabeza del dragón mientras que los que fueron asía 2 de las columnas mas cercanas, pero estas en lugar de incrustarse rodearon las columnas permitiendo ver como un hilo casi visible rodeaban las columnas, mientras que los kunais antes de que hiciera contacto estos explotaron y creando una capa de polvo y humo que cubrieron la visión del enorme ser, mientras que naruto ya se hallaba debajo de él y lanzo otros kunais directo al techo permitiendo ver por la cortina de humo más hilos unidos a estos solo que estos parecían estar unidos entre si y los que se enredaron entre las columnas.

El dragón al ver a naruto justo debajo del abrió su osco mientras de entre sus colmillos escapaban una gran cantidad de fuego, mientras que naruto rápidamente lanzo un shuriken pasando muy cerca del drago pero este fue derecho al techo, justo donde había un pequeño trozo de pergamino pegado en la roca que tenía unida cientos de cables y un pequeño círculo metálico en donde golpeo el kunai el cual saco chispas... y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 2 fuertes explosiones se hicieron presentes, una de cada lado del dragón prominentes de las 2 columnas, estas no sufrieron daños pero fueron derivadas hacia cada lado mientras el dragón ignorando esto abrió completamente la boca para que mar al rubio pero antes de poder lanzarlo su cabeza fue hacia riba como si algo la jalara y termino lanzando su potente fuego hacia el techo ocasionando que se encendieran cientos de papeles explosivos ocasionando que el techo colapsara sobre el pero toda el techo colapso, sepultando al dragón.

Una enorme capa de polvo cubrí el recién formado cráter, y justo en el centro donde se podía ver escasamente una montaña de escombros de donde salía humo, mientras a unos cuantos metros de la orilla se podía ver una pequeña silueta jadeante mientras cargaba un bulto en la espalda, este era naruto quien cargaba a un ('a') golem quien veía a la cara sonriente del rubio mientras que un sus pensamientos eran confusos.

-'en que momento logro liberarme del agarre del eso'-pensaba confusa la pequeña criatura-'y como rayos logro correr hasta este punto mientras esquiva semejantes rocas'-se auto cuestionaba sobro lo echo por el rubio-'y que fue ese resplandor'-

=flash back=

Se podía ver a golem entro los brazos del rubio quien corría ágilmente mientras esquivaba los enormes escombros cayentes del techo de la cueva, pero 3 enormes rocas lo iban a aplastar pero antes que lograran esquivar una extraña aura rodeo la espada enfundada en su cintura mientras esta parecía empezar a rodearle, esta era purpura y rojiza que ocasionaba que pequeñas descargas cubriera su cuerpo mientras el corría mas rápido dejando atrás dé el una estela purpura.

=fin flash back=

Naruto bajo a golem al suelo mientras este se sentaba pesadamente viendo el destruido lugar.

-jajajajaja te venís y sin desfundar la espada, jajajajaja- reía alegrante por no decir arrogante lo cual ocasiono que sacara una gota de sudor en la nuca de golem-nada mal para nuestra primer aventura-

-'baka esa cosa lo estuvo aventando de un lado a otro como si fuera su juguete'-pensaba irritada la pequeña criatura pero un sonido llamo su atención, lo cual fue visto por naruto

-pasa algo amigo-dijo ingenuamente mientras veía a la dirección que veía golem

Una gran y fría respiración se oyó en todo el cráter

-'es.. est.. este sonido es de su respiración y ese aroma es de...,'-pensaba asustada la pequeña criatura pero...-'cuidado'/graaaaah-grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el rubio tirándolo mientras sobre ellos pasaba una gran ráfaga de fuego pasaba sobre ellos y chocaba con unos árboles reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Naruto al posar su vista del origen del fuego parecer a su agresor pero por la gran capa de polvo era imposible ver que había allí adentro solo era visible una masa amarillenta brillar ardientemente y sobre esta 2 enormes ojos amarillos para después escuchar una gran explosión, y ver como caían cientos de escombros los cales logro esquivar.

De entre los escombros que evadió vio una de esas espadas enterradas en las ruinas, era esa espada negra de filo blanco y extraña cubertura, lentamente acerco su mano hasta la empuñadora y lenta mente la retiro de la roca dejando oír un ruido metálico, acerco la hoja a su rostro vio fijamente el filo de este y al moverla vio su reflejo, su cabello estaba opaco, su cara sucia y con pequeños cortes que dejaban ver delgadas gotas de sangre y sudor, la sujeto firmemente y la giro en su mano pareciendo una elipse, era ligera, muy ligera y dando un rápido corte que lanzo a donde antes estaba la espada esta se partió, dejando ver una catana larga la cual tomo con su mano libre pero sin darse cuenta más escombros cayeron sobre él, los primeros lograron darle de lleno pero al reaccionar logro evadirlos mientras tomaba a golem de su cola y lo jalaba poniéndose en un lugar seguro, mientras que su ojo derecho se teñía de rojo, al limpiarse sintió como su mano se humedecía y al fijarse vio su propia sangre.

Naruto solo podía ver los ojos amarillos entre la espesa neblina que se alzaba, y empezó a analizar la situación; la supuesta espada legendaria no se podía sacar de su funda, tenía barias heridas en su espalda cortesía de las duras y afiladas garras y escamas del dragón, se sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre y la explosión que hizo el cráter que fácilmente podía ser visto desde la torre de vigilancia que estaba más o menos a medio km, porque tenía que pelear con esa cosa acaso estaba loco, no, él se iría de esa aldea y nadie se lo impediría ni siquiera esa cosa, el no sería el juguete de esa loca de zuna, no sería solo una moneda de cambio y no soportaría como su madre lo trataba, como si fuera su sirviente y mucho menos seria tomado como un estorbo, poso su vista en golem quien lo veía con una mirada de determinación, apretó las espadas en sus manos, y poso su vista de donde se veían los ojos y tomo una pose de combate mientras una espesa cortina de polvo le cubrió.

El dragón levanto sus apéndices , dejando ver las enormes y membranosas alas rojizas con picos negruzcos que eran iluminados por los últimos rayos de luz del día, con un simple movimiento despejo todo el polvo, permitiendo ver el enorme cuerpo del reptil de afiladas escamas rojizas como navajas con una enorme hilera de escamas negras cubriendo su espina dorsal desde la nuca hasta su cola la cual terminaba como una hacha conformada de sus escamas el cual por suerte había sido golpeado con el costado y no con el filo, los ojos amarillos como el oro y su nariz era negra y terminaba en pico semejante a la de una ave, tenía dos puntiagudos cuernos que de enroscaban hacia delante amenazadoramente y su enorme hocico lleno de amarillentos y afilados colmillos...

-GRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-rugio poderosamente el dragón mientras empezaba a correr hacia nuestro héroe

Naruto al ver como este titánico ser sele lanzaba se aferró a las 2 espadas que sujetaba y se le lanzo listo para morir intentando detenerlo a cualquier costo.

Rápidamente corrió mientras esquivaba las potentes llamaradas que escupía el dragón, este frustrándose lanzo un colazo el cual nuestro héroe lo esquivo saltando sobre el mientras intentaba enterar la espada en la cola, lo cual no le hizo nada al dragón ya que sus escamas eran demasiado gruesas.

-GRAAAAAÁHHH!…-rugió molesto mientras, que con su ala izquierda golpeo a naruto lo cual ocasiono que este volara hasta un árbol

Pero el golpe nunca llego ya que algo o más bien alguien lo tenía entre sus brazos, naruto al levantar la mirada a su salvador vio la preocupada cara de yugado (neko)

-¿naruto estas bien?-dijo mientras prácticamente lo manoseaba 'revisándolo' a conciencia hasta que sintió su mano húmeda y al verla manchada de sangre busco la causa viendo como su espalda parecía que hubiera sido torturada sin descanso-¿qué demonios es esto?, ¿porque tienes así la espalda?, ¿porque escapaste de la aldea?, ¿porque demonios entraste al bosque?, ¿porque no me respondes?-gritaba la peli púrpura mientras zarandeaba a naruto de un lado a otro ocasionando que este tuviera unos espirales en los ojos.

Pero rápidamente detuvo su acto al sentir como algo apresaba su pie, al bajar la mirada pudo ver a una pequeña criatura peluda con grandes orejas y lo que parecía ser unas cuchillas en sus antebrazos.

-pero qué demonios-dijo asustada mientras de un jalón se separa del agarre del pequeño ser-naruto descuida yo te protegeré-dijo apretando más al rubio contra su pecho mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa

Mientras golem solo gruñía mas, viendo como el rubio era apresado entre esas 2 enormes cosas, pero este por la falta de aire ágilmente se separó de su 'tormento' y jalaba aire apresuradamente.

-sentía que iba a morir-dijo completamente rojo mientras se interponía entre golem y yugao-espera yugao, él es un amigo y su nombre es golem-dijo mientras tomaba a golem entre sus brazos

-'sigue diciéndome así'-dijo/pensó deprimida la pequeña 'golem', mientras la peli purpura veía la expresión del pequeño animal y se daba cuenta de algo

-a, naruto sabias que es hembra-dijo con una pequeña gota bajando por su nuca la anbu

-ahh...-dijo confundido el rubio mientras su pequeño 'amigo' bajaba al suelo de un salto, y esta afirmaba con la cabeza, lo dicho por la anbu, pero antes que otra cosa pasara...

-GRRRUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!-un fuerte gruñido los saco de sus pensamientos para ver como el enorme ser lanzaba colazos a otra dirección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como una gran cantidad de arena envolvía al reptilito ser alado y este agitaba las alas intentando esparcir la arena pero rápidamente vio como este fue cubierto por la arena, volteo a su derecha para ver que alrededor de unos 20 metros estaba parado cierto joven shichuriki pelirrojo de frente tatuada, y a un metro atrás de él estaba ese extraño de mameluco negro y cara pintada alado de un ser de madera con mucho cabello mientras golem les gruñía a estos 2

-'quienes son esos el pequeño vuele a sangre seca '-pensaba mientras veía al pelirrojo y-'y ese vuele a pedófilo con trastornos infantiles'-pensaba asqueada viendo al castaño con piyama de gato

Continuara…

Para más referencias de las formas de las espadas

1° skirym-espada-cristal-tamano-real-10963-MLA20036324968_

2° .

3° . /_cb20140115144851/monsterhunter/images/8/87/MH3U-Great_Sword_Render_

4° /File:Strum_

5° images/AH3321_

6° . /_cb20130126230453/sao/es/images/2/27/Elucidator_

7° photo/2/44/48/saint_seiya_zone/1241982102770_

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero vacaciones trabajo, tareas, borracheras y mi conejita requerían atención

Bueno como decía perdón por tardarme pero mejor tarde que nunca y además avance en otros de mis finc pero bueno…

Ya llegamos al momento esperado, la aparición de la espada lamentablemente me pareció muy largo el capa sí que la siguiente semana espero tener listo la siguiente parte y no tan largo y por fin cambiar a otro tema porque ya me choco el bosque de la muerte

Como siempre gracias por leer y sigan botando;

Aquí la lista;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

Torun

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

ada wong

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

sinbad (the magi)

fem sinbad (the magi)

drakon (the magi)

Hakuei Ren

break (pandora hearts)

Kougyoku hime

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei


	8. Cap 6 El Rayo Oscuro Retumba

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Nota aclaratoria del autor; queridos lectores solo un comentario a sus preguntas y no es ataque a nadie pero por el hecho de que no vaya ser parte del grupo de vengadores no significa que no sea del harem hablando claro está de la protagonistas femeninas (XD)

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Jack Dark hell; bueno en primera gracias, y vuelvo a insistir, no todos serán Vengadores y o en su caso, no todas estarán en el harem, pues el trama no va por allí pero todo a su debido tiempo

Zafir09; gracias, es un placer saber que es aceptado el cap., y descuida ellos tendrán un final acorde a sus pecados, y sus hermanas estarán a salvo por ahora, y si las salvara, bueno si me pareció gracioso que tenga esa fijación con el oro, y sobre la pelea con el dragón como que no me convenció pero como no había subido nada ya quería terminar con la pelea del dragón todo junto, pues diría que el capítulo estuvo incompleto a mi parecer, pues esa no era la idea original pero bueno, y si yugao es extraña con naruto y surge el mismo problema con lo de la criatura, se rebelaría esa información más adelante pero bueno ya que, y si talvez ese sea su nombre, y sobre gaara esa era la idea.

Una cosa más como le haces para leer mis pensamientos, enserio es frustrante ver que alguien me puede leer tan fácil y sin conocerme...

Homicidal Liu;

-Sally: gracias por entender e igualmente cuídate

-Cherry: gracias y como dije anterior mente ellos sufrirán pero a su debido tiempo, Tsugi no jikan made

-para ambas: en primera no ocupen los ojos de cachorrito regañado, y descuiden el plan es que naruto se entere pero falta mucho para eso

-liu: en primera muchas gracias por el comentario, y lo ciento pero si terminaba el cap como quería me hubiera tardado más en subirlo, por eso esta parte de la historia se está alargando demasiado y si como que para escoger al ocupante del puesto del rey entre los vengadores y si todavía se puede votar

TEIET; gracias es bueno saber que mi fic es bien recibido y gracias por votar

Cap. 6; El Rayo Oscuro Retumba En Los Cielos

=5 minutos antes=

En el gran bosque de la muerte se podía ver saltando entre los arboles a 2 jóvenes genin de zuna, los hijos del kazekage, quienes se dirigían al origen de esa explosión, los hermanos de zuna, al llegar al recién formado cráter pudieron ver como este se abría ante ellos imponentemente casi de 2 kilómetro de radio, lleno de una cortina de humo y polvo, en medio de este se podía apreciar un inmenso ser reptilico alado de un rojo carmesí y como este exhalaba una gran llamarada de fuego hacia un lugar en especifico

Gaara al ver al dragonico ser sintió algo que no había sentido desde que tenía 7 años, miedo, miedo al ver el tremendo poder de esa cosa pero sin expresarlo, aunque su hermano mayor era otra cosa ya que el parecía una gelatina temblando por el miedo

El pelirrojo sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó al cráter mientras una gran cantidad de arena salía de su calabaza y tomaba forma de un lazo que apreso a su hermano del pie y lo jalo/arrastro directo hacia el centro del cráter

El dragón levanto sus alas, dejando ver lo enormes que eran, sus escamas rojizas con picos negruzcos que eran iluminados por los últimos rayos de luz del día, con un simple movimiento de sus alas despejo todo el polvo que cubría la zona

-GRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-rugio poderosamente el dragón mientras empezaba a correr hacia su objetivo

Pero el pelirrojo que estaba al frente se detuvo al ver como alguien "peleaba" col el monstruo, logrando identificarlo como el supuesto prometido de su hermana, pero lo que veía era inaudito ya que se suponía que aquel joven rubio no tenía chakra pero allí estaba peleando con el enorme ser rojizo con 2 extrañas espadas

=flash back - 5 días antes en zuna=

Se podía ver en el despacho del kazekage a este sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca al ver la extraña escena frente a él, ya que gaara su hijo menor y shinshuriki del Shukaku discutía con su hija mayor temari sobre su futuro prometido…

-y a ti que te importa si me voy a comprometer con alguien que no conozco-decía muy indignada la primogénita del kazekage

-qué tal si es un maldito que solo quiere abusar de ti-dijo neutramente el pelirrojo menor asombrando a su hermano ya que el generalmente no mostraba interés en nada ni en nadie

-yo ya me encargo de eso-dijo el kazekage llamando la atención de sus 3 hijos

-a que te refieres otoo_sama- pregunto Kankuro curioso de saber a qué se refería su padre

-a que es alguien que no puede usar chakra-dijo seriamente el pelirrojo mayor viendo las reacciones de sus hijos

-mmm...-expreso gaara con alivio en su voz

-eso quiere decir, que me voy a casar con un simple campesino-dijo/grito la rubia exaltada esperando la respuesta de su padre

-no tu prometido es el hijo mayor del Yondaime hokage minato namikaze-dijo seriamente viendo como sus hijos lo veían con curiosidad

-ah..., quiere decir que su hijo no tiene chakra-pregunto dudoso gaara ya que sabía que era muy raro que alguien de un clan muy fuerte naciera sin chakra

=fin flash back=

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el prometido de su hermana salió disparado de un colazo

=flash back=

Había pasado 2 horas desde que habían hablado con su padre y este se dirigía a su habitación, pero en el trascurso paso por el cuarto de su hermana quien tenía la puerta entre abierta, y sin poder evitarlo la espió

-kyaaaa! que Kawaii es parece un lindo zorrito con esas marcas en las mejillas-dijo con una voz chillona pero muy tierna la rubia quien abrasaba una foto del hijo del hokage y su futuro prometido

Lo cual dejo un poco pálido al de por si pálido pelirrojo

-ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, y estrujarlo hasta que se ponga azul-decía alegre mientras se imaginaba a un chibi naruto de tonalidad azul suplicando piedad-me pregunto, como será, sin duda debe ser muy tímido y un poco cobarde al no poder moldear chakra-decía soñadoramente y la cara sonrojada mientras veía la expresión alegre del rubio de la foto

Sin saber cómo detrás de la entre abierta puerta su pelirrojo hermano era rodeado amenazadoramente con ligeras corrientes de arena mientras sus ojos eran cubierto por su fleco

-kyaaaa...!, que debería de usar, me llevare mis juguetes y enseñarle lo que le espera o mejor que sea una sorpresa-decía temari quien sacaba de una caja cientos de látigos y extraños aparatos que se veían pixeleados de los cuales se lograban ver siluetas cilíndricas y uno que otro juego de sogas de colores

Mientras afuera el pelirrojo parecía cada vez más ido, su brazo derecho que estaba recargado en la pared se había empezado a convertir en una gaara de arena mientras esta empezaba a rasgar la pared hasta que ello algo que lo calmo

-mmm..., me pregunto si se ira allegar bien con mis hermanos, de segura Kankuro lo intentara pervertir, pero gaara sin duda lo aceptara, es de su edad y sin duda se parecen mucho, ambos han sufrido mucho-dijo a nadie en especial mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas en un pergamino

=fin flash back=

Gaara al recordar esas palabras de su hermana, sintió un hueco en su pecho y sin pensarlo 2 veces su calabaza se convirtió en arena la cual se mezclaba con la tierra y sedimentos del suelo aumentando su volumen creando un Tsunami de arena que fue directo al dragón quien había empezado a dirigirse a la dirección donde había lanzado al rubio pero este al sentir Movimiento detrás de él rápidamente se volteó solo para ver una gran ola arena se le venía encima

=con naruto=

-GRRRUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!-un fuerte gruñido los saco de sus pensamientos para ver como el enorme ser lanzaba colazos a otra dirección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como una gran cantidad de arena envolvía al reptilico ser alado y este agitaba las alas intentando esparcir la arena pero rápidamente vio como este fue cubierto por la arena, volteo a su derecha para ver que alrededor de unos 20 metros estaba parado cierto joven shichuriki pelirrojo de frente tatuada, y a un metro atrás de él estaba ese extraño de mameluco negro y cara pintada alado de un ser de madera con mucho cabello mientras golem les gruñía a estos 2

-'quienes son esos el pequeño vuele a sangre seca '-pensaba mientras veía al pelirrojo y-'y ese vuele a pedófilo con trastornos infantiles'-pensaba asqueada viendo al castaño con piyama de gato

Gaara puso su vista en el grupo del rubio quienes lo veían

-**'-mocoso porque proteges a esa escoria, él te quiere quitar a tu hermana, lo deberías matar y bañarte en su sangre-'**-decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de gaara quien solo frunció el seño

-porque okaa_san estaría triste si mato a quien quiere-dijo secamente mientras apretaba su agarre de arena intentando aplastar al dragón

El dragón que ya estaba sometido en una cúpula de arena peleaba por liberarse pero este no lo lograba, mientras con gaara que empezó a caminar en dirección al grupo del rubio con su brazo derecha señalando a la cúpula mientras que su mano parecía que agarraba algo mientras que su hermano iba detrás de el con su marioneta caminando alado

-están bien-pregunto el marionetista observando al rubio machacado

-Tasukete kurete arigatō, si no me falla ustedes son los hijos menores del kazekage-dijo tranquila la anbu mientras no despegaba su mirada del pelirrojo

-hace es, y ustedes...-volvía a preguntar el joven con piyama pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-que era esa cosa-dijo seca y roncamente intimidando a la pequeña criatura, mientras naruto se tensaba y la peli violeta reaccionaba y miraba al rubio con ojos discriminantes

-ahora que recuerdo por que estabas aquí naruto-dijo yugao quien empezaba a ser rodeada por un aura que solo prometía dolor mientras veía como naruto empezaba temblar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

-ah... naruto, ya recuerdo tu eres el prometido de nuestra hermana, no es así-dijo alegremente el joven castaño mientras veía a naruto asentir, sin fijarse como su hermano menor veía al rubio con cierto odio

Mientras ellos hablaban la gran esfera de arena empezaba a sacar una gran cantidad de vapor

-GRAAAAA/'cuidado'-gruño la pequeña criatura azulina mientras la gran esfera estallaba en una gran cantidad de escombros de arena cristalizada

El dragón empezó a mover sus enormes alas dejando caer pequeños escombros de la arena cristalizada, lentamente levanto la cabeza y dirigió su mirada sobre el rubio y pelirrojo que lentamente bajo su mano mientras veía al imponente ser, mientras este exaltaba por su nariz unas pequeñas flamas, mientras que sus pupilas se contraían afilando aún más su mirada

El dragón lanzo un fuerte aleteo ocasionando que una potente ráfaga de viento empujara a sus presas quienes se cubrieron los ojos pero un fuerte rugir izo que posaran su vista en el dragón, solo para ver como una gran llamarada se dirigía hacia el impulsado por la ráfaga de viento ocasionada por el sismo dragón aumentando la fuerza de las flamas que se dirigían hacia ellos sin piedad

Naruto tomo a la pequeña criatura entre brazos para evadir que las llamas la lastimaran, Pere por las heridas anteriores este cayó al piso, yugao que había salido del rango del ataque a igual que los hermanos del zuna vieron como naruto era cubierto por las llamas

-NARUTOOO...-grito desesperada y aterrada mientras veía la silueta del rubio desaparecía entre las llamas

Naruto al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver una fuerte luz blanca y entre esta podía ver a un sujeto vestido de azul quien le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras a lo lejos oía que le llamaban mientras la luz aumentaba y todo se volvía borroso mientras todo se desvanecía en un flashazos, al reaccionar vio como debajo de él había lo que cualquiera diría era un rio de fuego que salía de las enormes fauces del dragón rojizo, y al levantar la mirada vio cómo su pequeña y reciente amiga lo cargaba con su cola enroscada bajo sus axilas mientras aleteaba cansadamente por el sobre esfuerzo que hacia al cargar peso de mas

-ah..., gracia gol...-dijo alegremente solo para sentir como la cola de la pequeña criatura aflojaba su agarre-era broma no te llamare así otra vez lo juro-gritaba asustado mientras sentía que se caía y agitaba los brazos de miedo (o intentando aletear), llamando la atención de todos hacia arriba de las llamas

Cuando lo vio yugao sintió un gran alivio que estuviera sano y salvo, mientras en los 2 hermanos de zuna no podían dejar de asombrarse al verlo volar gracias a la pequeña criatura de pelaje oscuro y alas rojizas

El dragón detuvo sus flamas para ver hacia arriba y lograr ver al rubio junto con aquella pequeña criatura, este solo soltó un rugido entre dientes de enojo mientras desplegaba sus enormes alas y las empezaba agitar mientras con su pata derecha en pesaba a rasgar el suelo debajo de esta (como los torro), pero antes de que se pudiera mover su pata quedo apresada por una gran cantidad de arena impidiéndole moverse, rápidamente poso sus enormes ojos amarillos sobre el pelirrojo que tenía una mano levantada señalándolo mientras la arena apretaba su agarre, mientras lanzo un fuerte rugido para ser seguido por una gran llamarada directa al pelirrojo quien usando su arena para cubrirse de la potente llamarada formando alrededor de él una esfera, la cual parecía resistir el fuego

Pero la protección del pelirrojo empezaba a fundirse y a debilitarse, las potentes llamas no se detenían y el escudo de gaara era casi un cristal trasparente que lo empezaba sofocarlo por el calor y con una pequeña fisura la recién cristalizada cúpula exploto dejan pasar las ardientes flamas...

Kankuro que había logrado esquivar el segundo ataque, no podía creer lo que veía, la potente defensa del jinchuriki, su hermano había caído, lo único que se podía ver era el inerte cuerpo de su hermano lentamente volverse cenizas

El dragón detuvo su potente ataque y observo hacia su izquierda justo hacia Kankuro que al ver como el dragón posaba su vista sobre el solo pudo empezar a temblar, dio un paso hacia tras pero su pie golpeo algo al voltear vio a su hermano semiconsciente sujetándose el brazo derecho el cual estaba gravemente quemado, al voltear su mirada hacia donde pensaba que estaba su hermano solo pudo ver un muñeco de arena fundida

la arena que apresaba los pies del dragón cedió liberándolo así, rápidamente vio al rubio que ya se encontraba en el suelo con su pequeña amiga en brazos, naruto puso su mano en la espada en su cintura pero al intentar o través de sacarla no pudo, sin más remedio tomo la espada negra el patrón irregular y se preparó para lanzarse hacia el pero fue jalado hacia tras por yugao y tras una cortina de humo estos habían desaparecido, el dragón a no verlos empezó a buscarlos con la vista, sin tener éxito en su búsqueda

==torre de vigilancia 1==

No muy lejos del cráter, justo en el piso de la torre apareció una cortina de humo de donde callo un rubio que sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura dejando caer las 3 espadas al suelo del bosque, yugao sin esperar tomo la katana, la espada negra de extraño patrón y la que estaba enfundada, la anbu solo se le quedo viendo al rubio y este se cohibió al ver esa mirada desaprobatoria. Ya estando en la torre no importaba lo que pensara, la torre contaba con 5 barreras tan fuertes que soportaría el ataque de un biju, sabía que esa cosa era tan fuerte como el kyubi y si naruto seguía peleando contra esa cosa moriría sin importar que tan fuerte pudiera ser el carecía de algo muy importante, chakra y con mayor razón entrenamiento

-me puedes explicar que está pasando y porque estas en este lugar-pregunto muy enojada la peli purpura

-ha bueno veras…, me perdí-dijo como si nada el rubio mientras ponía una mano en su nuca

-y porque estas tan herido-volvió a preguntar indignando

-me caí en ese cráter y esa cosa me empezó a atacar-dijo un poco intimidado

-no mientas que hacías peleando contra esa cosa-le grito asustando al rubio ya que jamás le había hablado/gritado así

-yo… pues…-dijo muy nervioso naruto

-vamos contesta-le volvió a gritar

-fui por algo-dijo en voz baja pero ella logro oírle

-¿por algo?, por esa espada acaso-pregunto fríamente la anbu mientras tomaba la espada enfundada entre sus manos, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativa con la cabeza por parte del rubio-naruto te das cuenta de lo que hiciste pudiste morir, por tan solo por una simple espada-dijo decepcionada la anbu de las acciones del joven rubio

-no es una simple espada, esa espada me la dejaron-dijo alzando la voz en lo último, mientras por sus ojos empezaban humedecerse mientras la veía fijamente

-de que hablas naruto, oye lo que estás diciendo-dijo triste la anbu al ver la reacción del rubio

-no esa espada fue dejada para mí, es mi destino-grito naruto mientras señalaba la espada pero cayó abruptamente mientras su mejilla izquierda se ponía roja por una cachetada que le había dado yugao-…-tras esta acción solo, se le quedo viendo

-naruto, maldita sea, que fue dejada para ti, que es tu destino por favor reacciona, naruto tu solo eres un niño estuviste en coma por casi 6 años, por un accidente que te costó tus conductos de chakra, tu madre te desprecia y tu padre te ignora, tu hermana es una engreída y tu pequeña hermana es la única que te quiere-dijo seriamente pero su mirada se veía reflejado una tristeza profunda y oviamente ella no sabia los deseos de una de las hermanas

Naruto bajo la mirada mientras se agarraba la mejilla -…, pero es mi destino, esa espada es para mí, es la muestra que mi destino es ser un gran guerrero como los de las historias que me contaba obaa_san-dijo en un hilo de voz y una cara que denotaba enojo y miedo mesclados

-no, ella te las contaba para que pensaras que todo era posible, naruto solo son cuentos de su tierra natal, no lo vez no son reales, ya que si hablamos de tu verdadero destino es ser el prometido de la hija mayor del kazakage, mientras que tus hermanas serán las prometidas de otros herederos de la aldea-dijo triste mientras se ponía a la altura del rubio que estaba sentado en el piso de la torre

-naruto entiéndelo si hablamos de destino el tuyo es el más desafortunado, a pesar de la fuerza que tienes y tu gran maestría con la espada, serás enviado a otra aldea, para ser el esposo para la hija del kazekage, tú no puedes ser un shinobi y mucho menos un guerrero ya que no tienes chakra y por lo tanto fuiste descartado incluso por tu propia familia-dijo tristemente mientras le daba un abrazo al niño, el cual tenía una cara de shock y por sus mejillas escurrían un mar de lágrimas

Este la iba a regresar el abrazo pero era como si le dieran una apuñalada en el pecho y antes de que pudiera abrazarla ella se levantó y se alejó de el-quiero que te quedes aquí yo iré a solicitar refuerzos, encima de la torre hay un centro de trasmisión de banda ancha, no te salgas es peligroso para ti-antes de abriera la puerta para poder subir voltio hacia donde venía para ver al rubio en la misma posición y ver como la pequeña criatura se le acercaba viéndolo triste- por favor pequeña cuídalo mientras yo no estoy-le dijo a la pequeña criatura para después salir del cuarto y subir por unas escaleras

\- '…, eso fue muy cruel, así que eso le paso'/grr, 'me pregunto que es el chaca'-pensó la pequeña criatura mientras ponía su cabeza en las piernas del rubio el cual solo puso una mano sobre la cabeza y empezarla a acariciar tristemente

Pero sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta, en una de las esquinas de la habitación se pudo ver unos ojos amarillo brillando flotando sin un cuerpo visible, mientras que naruto se recargo en la pared más cercana que tenía y empezaba a abrazar sus piernas mientras su mirada era cubierta con la sombra de su fleco

-Tal vez tenga razón estoy yendo en contra de mi destino no te parece gol…, uhmmm… que tal mejor hikari, que te parece, te gusta ese nombre-dijo el rubio en un hilo de voz con un tono de tristeza y la cabeza agachada mientras veía a recién "rebautizada" hikari

-'eh de admitir que se nombre suena mejor suena como si fuera alguien divina'/gráaagrr grirrrrr- decía la pequeña con una notoria sonrisa en su pico, sin fijarse de la expresión en el rostro del rubio

-me alegro que tu estés feliz-dijo con una ligera sonrisa- yugao tiene razón yo debí haber entendido mal las últimas palabras de obaa_san, Pero el libro, ese mapa, talvez por eso no puedo desenfundarla, No, talvez todo lo imagine talvez el estar en coma me afecto, pero- decía muy deprimido mientras sujetaba su cabeza con dureza

Hikari volteo a verlo y observo su triste expresión, la pequeña criatura se paró en dos patas y se le acercó intentando animarlo, pero antes que hiciera algo…

-acaso dudas de lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora-dijo una voz de la nada, una voz fría y sin sentimientos

Ocasionando que la pequeña hikari buscara al dueño de la voz pero esta no tuvo éxito

-ah-dijo naruto levantando la mirada para ver al que había hablado pero tampoco tuvo éxito ya que aquella habitación estaba bacía

-…, 'quien dijo eso`-pensó ligeramente asustada la pequeña criatura, mientras naruto se volvía a sujetar la cabeza intentando no oír aquella voz

-la espada frente a ti no es prueba suficiente-volvió a decir aquella voz, haciendo que naruto viera al vacío

-…,go..hikari lo oyes verdad-le pregunto a su pequeña compañera

-…-la pequeña criatura solo asintió con la cabeza

-quien esta hai, muéstrate-dijo temeroso el rubio ya que no lograba ver a nadie 

-Acaso ellos son tan fuertes como tú, dime cuales fueron sus palabras-dijo la voz

-el mejor guerrero no es el más poderoso, sino aquel que tiene la determinación de no retroceder jamás-dijo naruto mientras levantaba la mirada y veía hacia la nada-si pero…-intento repelar pero fue interrumpido

-la espada y tus heridas no son prueba suficiente-volvió a decir aquella voz-el dragón, todo está pasando –dijo esto último como un regaño

-enserio-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba

-mira a tu derecha-dijo la voz mientras dirigía su mirada a la pequeña criatura -ella esta hai, la espada también-dijo mientras naruto veía la espada que estaba detrás de hikari

-pero…, la espada no se desenfunda, no soy digno de ella-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y ponía una mano en su cara dejando ver una mirada de decepción

-si no se desenfunda, entonces demuestra que eres digno de portarla-dijo la voz haciendo que en los ojos del rubio brillaran de una determinación única

Recogió la espada e intento desenfundarla pero el resultado era el mismo, no salía, esto lo decepciono pero en su rostro había una expresión de determinación inquebrantable, coloco la espada en su cintura tomo la espada negra y de filo blanco y la sujeto firme mente la blandió dejando oír el aire ser cortado, se acercó a la puerta pero antes de tocar el pica porte este dudo y empezó a temblar, pero sintió un peso en la espalda, y por su hombro izquierdo se asomó la pequeña hikari

-'no pensaras que me voy a quedar en un lugar tan tenebroso, o si '/graaa graa griaaa grii- decía la pequeña criatura aunque claro, no entendía naruto

-hikari-dijo con una voz de asombro-bien, vamos-dijo mientras salía por la puerta con una gran sonrisa

Mientras en aquel cuarto una silueta amarilla aparecía en el centro de la habitación, en su serio rostro rojizo veía por donde se había ido el rubio, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

==en el cráter==

En el cráter se podía ver como el enorme dragón rojizo aventaba grandes bocanadas de fuego y lanzaba colazos a todas direcciones, mientras de las direcciones que lanzaba sus ataques salían disparados enormes shuriken de arena o enormes marejadas de esta prominentes de un pequeño ser (a comparación del dragón) con forma de un mapache hibrido con un muñeco de arena que rugía y lanzaba sus ataques descontroladamente

Fuera del enorme cráter se podía ver a un muy espantado y asombrado Kankuro viendo como su otōto peleaba al par con ese infernal ser

=flash back=

El enorme dragón empezó a acercarse a los hermanos de zuna, mientras el enpiyamado empezaba a sudar por el miedo, sin pensarlo más activo el mecanismo escondido de la marioneta, abriendo así el tórax de cuervo poder colocar a gaara dentro de su marioneta cuervo, mientras el sacaba de su bolsillo trasero un pergamino y al extenderlo se podía observar que tenía grabado 4 círculos de sellado con el kanji de marioneta y tras aplicarle chakra y una explosión de humo alrededor del joven marionetista se podían ver 4 siluetas cubiertas de capa de humo blanco, con la marioneta cuervo ocupada con su hermano

El dragón se detuvo al ver aparecer el humo, pero antes que el pintado ninja de zuna hiciera su jugada el inmenso ser se lanzó sobre este, y con un rápido giro del reptilico ser lanzo un poderoso colazo a la cortina de humo y con un sonoro ckack se pudo ver como trozos de madera volaban lejos de la zona del impacto, al despejarse la cortina de humo se podía ver a un Kankuro en shock y cerca de él había restos de una marioneta de forma semi humanoide, mientras detrás de él había otros fragmentos en forma de lagarto destrozado, el dragón rápidamente lanzo otro potente ataque de fuego pero este usando un Kawarimi no Jutsu el logro esquivarlo poniéndose atrás de él pero este recibió un fuerte colazo que lo lanzo al otro extremo del cráter dejándolo gravemente herido, el reptilico ser empezó a caminar hacia el joven de zuna pero este de detuvo y cambio la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la marioneta aun completa que extrañamente empezaba a ser rodeada de arena

=/(gramático acercamiento a la marioneta pasando por una abertura de esta)\ se podía ver como el ojo de gaara pasaba de turquesa a unos amarillos con un extraño patrón de pupila, para acto seguido la marioneta cuervo explotara en un geiser de arena, el dragón se colocó en una posición de ataque listo para lanzarse sobre, pero antes que moviera un musculo, un chorro de arena lo empujó hacia atrás logrando derivarlo, Kankuro miro al origen del geiser alegre de que su hermano lo salvara lo cual era muy extraño pero su mirada cambio de alegría a un miedo fatal ya que ante sus ojos estaba una monstruosa criatura arenosa de tatuajes azules y un kanji sobre su ojo

Tras un fuerte rugido por parte del ser arenoso, este se lanzó sobre el dragón que logro bloquear el golpe con un colazo desviándolo, para caer pesadamente lejos del dragón

Kankuro, solo podía ver como su hermano trasformado peleaba a la par con el dragón

=fin flash back=

El dragón lanzo una fuerte llamarada hacia gaara quien el lugar de esquivarla bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos para después lanzar más shuriken de arena asía el dragón quien se cubrió con sus alas, y al momento de abrirlas lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que empujo a gaara y antes que este lograra reaccionar lanzo otra bocanada de fuego lo cual lo cubrió, mientras esto pasaba el pobre y miedoso/pedófilo Kankuro veía aterrado aquella pelea, entre monstruos

==en la torre==

Ya estando en el último cuarto de la torre donde se podía ver un gran número de monitores grises de bulbo y un enorme radio con cientos de botones y perillas y una pequeña placa de con el dibujo de una mano, yugao se colocó frente de este aparato y puso su mano izquierda sobre la pequeña placa mientras canalizaba chakra sobre esta, ocasionando que un monitor se encendiera junto con el equipo radial, sin perder tiempo movió perillas buscando colocar la frecuencia exacta de trasmisión

-aquí neko_neko1903 a gran árbol con un código rojo, repito, aquí neko_neko1903 a gran árbol con un código rojo, alguien me recibe-decía la anbu por un micrófono mientras aplastaba un botón en el micrófono y seguía con la mano en la placa-alguien me recibe, trasmito en la frecuencia 669.3 desde la torre 1 del área 44, maldita sea que alguien conteste-grito frustrada a no recibir respuesta alguna asta…

-aquí anko que paso yugao, donde estás la fiesta ya empezó, cambio-decía una voz femenina alegre/ebria por la bocina del aparato

-anko eres tú, espera de que fiesta hablas?, espera que ases hai se supone que te tocaba estar de guardia en la I.T. (inteligencia y tortura), cambio-dijo un poco confundida la anbu

-bueno lo que pasa es que me invitaron unos tragos y bueno-dijo alegre la domadora de serpientes

-maldita sea, escucha hay un código rojo-dijo irritada por la irresponsabilidad de su amiga

-de que hablas y por qué estás en el área 44 se supone que tu ronda ya tendría que haber acabado y que tenías una cita con...-decía confundida la peli purpura

-escucha estamos bajo ataque-dijo seriamente y un poco irritada la anbu

-ahh… Que extraño no ha habido ningún reporte del hokage-dijo anko asombrada y escéptica

-no, es enserio hay estamos en ser…-decía enojada la anbu pero de repente todo el equipo se apagó, lo cual la asombro ya que su mano seguía trasmitiendo chakra al equipo pero antes que otra cosa pasara lanzo 2 kunais hacia la entrada de la habitación pero estos chocaron en la puerta

Yugao se volteó y busco en toda la habitación aquella presencia que había percibido pero era inútil estaba sola en la habitación, se acercó a la puerta para ver si no era naruto, pero antes de tocar el picaporte esta saco su Ninjatō y se puso en posición de ataque pero lo que vio la dejo helada, ya que frente a ella había algo que cualquiera describiría como un fantasma, rápidamente hizo una pose de manos y grito liberar pensando que era algún genjutsu, pero este no desaparecía

Yugao estaba polarizada ya que sin duda esa cosa no era una ilusión, aquella cosa levitaba a no más de 10 cm del piso cubierto por una capa amarilla y una cabeza verde con la cara roja, de ojos amarillos con una jema de en la frente del mismo tono, pero lo que en realidad la perturbaba era que todo su cuerpo era semitransparente

-Perdóneme señorita pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en esto, es muy importante que el despierte la espada, es esencial para la supervivencia de este planeta-dijo con una voz monótona, casi mecanizada el ser semitransparente mientras estiraba el brazo y abría la mano dejando ver que esta era plateada con extraños grabados, para rápidamente poner su palma en su frente, para acto seguido yugao cayera inconsciente al suelo mientras este ente salía de la habitación atravesando el piso de la habitación

==gran árbol/cuartel general anbu==

Frente a un gran equipo de trasmisión, se podía ver a una anko muy exaltada

-yugao, me resides, hola, hola-decía exaltada la domadora de serpientes mientras giraba unas perillas, intentando sintonizar la señal de su amiga pero esto era inútil

-rápido avisen al hokage_sama que estamos siendo atacados-grito al aire mientras unas siluetas detrás de ella desaparecían

==cerca del cráter==

-esto debe ser una broma cómo es posible que exista algo así-decía aterrado y furioso el hijo del kazekage -y peor aún, que ese inútil del hijo del hokage, peleara con esa cosa, esto debe ser una maldita broma-grito desconcertado-tengo que avisarle a otto_sama antes que gaara se trasforme completamente, aunque claro si konoha sufre grandes bajas talvez la invadamos-decía alegre el marionetista pensando perversamente en la pequeña hija del hokage

-lo ciento pero no puedo permitir eso-dijo una voz fría detrás de Kankuro quien al ver hacia atrás solo logro ver unos ojos amarillos antes que todo se volviera negro

==en el cráter==

El dragón lanzo una fuerte llamada hacia gaara quien el lugar de esquivarla bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos para después lanzar más shuriken de arena asía el dragón quien se cubrió con sus alas, y al momento de abrirlas lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que empujo a gaara y antes que este lograra reaccionar lanzo una bocanada de fuego lo cual lo cubrió completamente pero entre la gran llamarada salió un gran tifón de arena que logro bloquear las ardientes llamas, y golpearon de lleno la mandíbula del dragón ocasionando que el fuego se detuviera

Gaara cayó al suelo pesadamente, lentamente se empezó a levantar dándole una amenazadora mirada al dragón, y de un salto se lanzó sobre el dragón, cuando estuvo cerca del abdomen del reptilico ser este lanzo un fuerte golpe logrando hacer que el dragón se tambaleara hacia atrás, pero rápidamente este se compuso del golpe y de un aletazo metió distancia entre él y gaara

Con unos giros callo de pie gaara viendo como el dragón bajaba la cabeza y con las garras de sus alas se aferraba al suelo mientras su cola se movía agresivamente de un lado a otro y como si fuera algún león se lanzó sobre gaara intentando apresarlo entre sus enormes fauces, pero gaara logro esquivarlo saltando hacia su derecha ocasionando que el dragón chocara con el suelo levantando una cortina de humo, pero el dragón sin perder tiempo se volvió a lanzar sobre gaara mientras este lo evadía saltando sin fijarse como la enorme cola se dirigía hacia él, logrando golpearlo en la espalda enviándolo a chocar en el suelo

La arena que cubría a gaara empezaba a caerse dejando ver al agotado pelirrojo quien jadeaba pesadamente mientras veía al dragón acercársele, mientras habría sus enormes fauces listo para devorarlo, pero gaara rápidamente empezó a juntar arena en su mano izquierda ya que la derecha seguía muy mal, cuando tuvo una esfera de arena al tamaño de su calabaza, esta empezó a tomar una forma alargada, tomando forma de una lanza de 4 puntas con una forma semejante a la de una garra con un extraño patrón rojizo, la cual levitaba cerca de su mano

El dragón al ver como se formó la lanza detuvo su avance, mientras tomaba una pose de ataque listo para cualquier cosa, pero tanto gaara como el dragón, no movía ni un musculo esperando cualquier abertura, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo ya ninguno movían algún musculo, la luz del día se había ido, lo único que alumbraba semejante escena eran las estrellas, la luna y el fuego restante de los devastadores ataques del ser alado, y con el soplido del viento el enorme dragón se lanzó sobre gaara listo para apresarlo entre sus fauces, pero al momento que estuvo lo más cerca posible, gaara aventó la lanza logrando enastarla en el paladar de enorme reptil haciendo que el dragón se fuera de lado chocando en el suelo, mientras que gaara seguía en el mismo lugar jadeando cansado

El enorme ser se retorcía por el dolor, mientras el pelirrojo escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, pero al reaccionar y levantar la mirada solo pudo ver como la inmensa cola del dragón se dirigía hacia el listo para golpearlo, el impacto destruyo el suelo y una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó cubriendo el lugar

-GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el dragón se enderezo y soltó un gran rugido pero un ruido llamo su intención, al encontrar el origen del ruido vio...

Muy cerca del muro del cráter se podía ver al asombrado pelirrojo quien veía era colocado en el suelo mientras como frente a él se encontraba el rubio y en su espalda el pequeño ser azulino quien le veía fijamente, naruto se dio la vuelta viendo como el dragón ya se había percatado de su presencia

Pero en la mente de gaara se llevaba a cabo una extraña conversación

-**'-mocoso mátalo, así tendrás a tu onee-san para ti solo-'**-decía una desquiciada voz en la mente del pelirrojo

-'no, okaa_san lo quiere'-contesto mentalmente el pelirrojo-'no importa cuanto lo desee, si lo mato..., okaa_san jamás me lo perdonaría'-dijo esto último viendo al rubio con ira, lo cual hikari noto y esta empezaba a temblar debido a la mirada que recibía por parte del pelirrojo

Naruto al sentir como hikari temblaba creyó que era por el miedo

-muy bien hikari quédate aquí y hazle compañía-dijo gentilmente a la pequeña criatura que no tardó en dar respuesta

-'estás loco ese tipo me da miedo'/grrrhhaaaa- gruño molestas mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa

Naruto solo rio ante el comportamiento y le sonrió, tomo el mango de la espada negra y se puso en posición de ataque (estilo kendo)

-GRRAAAAAHHHHHHH-el dragón rugió y este empezó a correr directo hacia los jóvenes, el rubio al ver esto también se lanzó en contra del dragón

Rápidamente el dragón giro y lanzo un colazo directo hacia este, una gran cortina de polvo se levantó, impidiendo ver el destrozado cuerpo almenas ese fue el pensamiento de gaara al ver como el dragón avía aplastado al prometido de su onee_san

Pero rápidamente la capa de humo se disipo dejando ver como naruto se encontraba intacto mientras el sujetaba la cola del dragón, mientras que hikari estaba sujeta en su espalda

-'me hubiera quedado con ese tipo'/ghraaa…-pensaba, decía la pequeña hikari quien tenía los ojos en espiral y en su cola sostenía la espada del rubio

El inmenso ser al ver esto lanzo rápidamente una bocanada de fuego directo al rubio que seguía sosteniendo la cola, pero antes que el fuego los alcanzara hikari reacciono y de un rápido movimiento de sus alas estos se elevaron evadiendo el fuego

El drogón al ver como el rubio avía evadido el ataque, el dragón alzo la cabeza y con esto su ataque subía y empezaba a seguir nuestro joven héroe

El fuego parecía un geiser que se elevaba al cielo, mientras hikari seguía subiendo con el rubio, pero en cierto punto el enorme ser detuvo su fuego y en ese mismo instante cuando se encontraban sobre la cabeza del reptilico ser este se soltó del agarre de su pequeña amiga, el dragón al ver como el rubio se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia el este, abrió su hocico esperando a este callera directo en sus fauces, pero en su lugar sintió como cientos de pequeñas cortadas se hacían en sus fauces ya que naruto al ver como este habría su hocico lanzo todo los kunais y shurikens, las fauces del dragón parecía una fuente de sangre, rápidamente empezó a sacudir la cabeza intentando sacarse las afiladas piezas de metal

Naruto fue atrapado por hikari llevándole al suelo viendo como el dragón se retorcía y este rápidamente cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y seguía retorciéndose

Naruto llevo su mano al mango de la espada enfundada la cual estaba en su cintura, al momento de intentar desenfundarla tubo el mismo resultado anterior, esta no se desenfundaba, en el rostro de naruto se vio una expresión de tristeza la cual fue rápidamente cambiada a una de ira, en un arranque de enojo lanzo la espada enfundada al piso la cual callo pesadamente

Hikari al ver esto se alejó espantada viendo como el rubio respiraba fuertemente, se acercó a la espada que sostenía la pequeña criatura y se la arranco de su agarre

Y empezó a correr directo hacia el dragón quien ya había dejado de retorcerse y veía como este se le acercaba, rápido empezó lanzar unas bocanadas de fuego, las cuales lograba esquivar el rubio

Este logro ponerse debajo de dragón y con la espada negra lanzo un corte directo hacia el pecho de este pero al ver cómo, no logro hacer ninguna herida al enorme monstruo, en su lugar este lanzo un puñetazo directo al vientre del enorme ser, lo cual logro lastimar al enorme ser, ocasionando que este se tambaleara para acto seguido este escupiera una gran cantidad de baba/saliva y callera inerte

Lo cual asombro y atemorizo a los que vieron tal acción (gaara y hikari)

La pequeña hikari al ver semejante acción, en su mente solo pudo pensar una cosa-´es asombroso…, pero espero que no emplee esa fuerza en todo´-pensó con cierto sonrojo en el rostro el cual era notorio

Pero con gaara quien conversaba con su inquilino parecía que quería acecinar al rubio

-**'-ves, con esa fuerza lastimara a tu querida onee_san, solo piénsalo ese baka tiene semejante fuerza y no está utilizando chakra, imagínate que pasaría cuando tu onee_san se muestre como es, no crees que le será muy fácil volteársela y abusar como quiera de ella -'**-decía venenosamente la maligna voz del shukaku quien podía sentir como su contenedor liberaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino

\- shukaku préstame tu poder y prometo que te daré la sangre de 50 personas- decía abiertamente mientras la arena empezaba a girar alrededor del pelirrojo, pare de repente una gran oleada de arena lo envolviera y creciera del tamaño del dragón

Mientras tanto naruto veía al dragón en el piso no creyendo lo que había pasado, lo había vencido acaso si esto no demostraba que era digno de portar esa espada, entonces no sabría cómo demostrarlo, pero antes de que moviera un musculo fue envestido por la pequeña hikari, quien le avía salvado de un rápido y grande objeto que se estrelló en donde estaba, al ver lo que había ocasionado la explosión solo pudo ver una enorme masa arena con manchas azules, al levantar la mirada solo pudo ver como una masa gigantesca de arena la cual tenía una forma de mapache gigante con una larga y gruesa cola conformada de cientos más pequeñas, quien tenía la mirada puesta sobre él, pero otro ruido llamo su atención, al dirigir su mirada solo pudo ver como el enorme ser reptilito se levantaba y se mecía sacudiéndose el polvo mientras este no dejaba de verle con sus brillantes y amarillosos ojos

Naruto al sentir la fría miradas de estos 2 enormes seres agarro fuertemente el mango de su espada mientras se enderezaba, hikari que había estado entre sus brazos se echó al suelo, pero sus patas tocaron la tierra sintió algo extraño

De su vientre, cola, brazos y la punta de sus alas las cuales estaban abiertas goteaba algo frio y viscoso, por la poca luz no vio bien pero parecía empapada, al acercas sus patas a su nariz supo lo que era, sangre pero de quien…, ella no tenía alguna herida donde, y con el único que tuvo contacto fue…, los ojos de hikari se abrieron enormemente y vio al rubio y lo vio la aterrorizo

Su espalda donde había estado replegándose y trepando, naruto quien rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa, la espada que la tenía en la mano derecha la subió hasta la atura de su cara, sus piernas flexionadas y su brazo izquierdo en escuadra como si llevara un escudo en ella, pero al momento de girar su espalda en una posición más cómoda se oyó un crujido y desde su espalda broto como si fuera lluvia un caudal se sangre que escoria sin pararse, y como si se hubiera serado una llave de paso (de agua) se detuvo y este callo pesadamente al frio piso mientras la pequeña hikari al ver esto y como las enormes vestías se dirigían hacia ello esta lentamente empezó a caminar hacia tras cada vez más, solo para voltearse y echarse a correr presa del miedo mientras por sus mejillas se notaban las húmedas gotas que salían de sus ojos

==konoha/mansión de los namikaze/cuarto de naruto==

En el cuarto del rubio donde seguía durmiendo la hija del kazekage temari, quien seguía en el suelo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus manos le daban un estimulante y delicioso 'masaje', pero esta despertó tras una ligera explosión proveniente de unos fuegos artificiales recientemente lanzados que iluminaba levemente la oscura habitación, se enderezaba ligeramente confundida viendo a toda dirección intentando donde estaba hasta que vio como en la cama de la habitación había un bulto bajo las sabanas

Temari se levantó torpemente, todavía bajo los efectos de la droga, lentamente se acercó a la cama mientras ella se quitaba su ropa que le estorbaba, y desataba sus trenzas quedando solo en con una tanga roja con encaje negro y sus pechos al descubierto

-a mi pequeño prometido se esconde de mí, acaso te intimido tanto, eh… Naru_kun- decía barradamente, mientras se recargaba en la cama mientras veía como el acostado volteaba a verla

Pero quien estaba acostado(a) era akari quien se había despertado al sentir como alguien se recargaba en la cama, ella al voltear vio como la persona quien se recargaba tenía el cabello rubio y ligeramente alborotado, sumando el hecho de que seguía ligeramente mareada, y que el cuarto estaba oscuro, vio que era su amado naru_onii, quien acercaba su rostro al suyo logrando oler su aliento que ocasiono que sintiera una fuerte descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo y su mente sacara mil conclusiones obvio erróneas…

-'onii_chan me va a besar, por fin, se dio cuenta que sin mí no puede vivir y ahora él me quiere despertar como yo lo hice con el'-pensaba soñadoramente mientras recordada como lo hacía despertado

=fantasía de akari=

Se podía ver una enorme torre rodeada de un enorme y frondoso bosque, y en el último cuarto de esta se podía ver una cama con dosel y atreves de este se percibía una delicada silueta

De repente el cuarto fue irrumpido por una silueta que vestía un elegante traje ( . /-OIvuOK2Jhfo/Ta4qvy2e8NI/AAAAAAAAB3A/wv-e_kZZUWY/s1600/SS501+Kyu+Jong+Principe+encantador+musical+Cheonsa+ ) se podía ver su blanquecina piel y como de su espalda caía un largo cabello rojizo

Con sus delicadas manos movió la cortina del dosel que cubría la silueta, al momento de descubrir la cama pudo ver como en la cama se encontraba un rubio que vestía un hermoso vestido naranja ( . ), dulcemente paso su suna tocando su mejilla que tenía 3 marcas dándole la apariencia de un gato, al momento de sentir las caricias el dormido rubio soltó un suspiro ocasionando que la bella chica/príncipe se sonrojara, y lenta mente se acercó a los labios del rubio dormido, lentamente podía sentir el gentil respirar del durmiente rubio/princesa

Cada vez más cerca uno del otro, la toma se acerca lentamente mientras ella acorta la distancia con el rubio mientras alrededor de la toma van apareciendo bellas rosas rojas adornando la escena… (-_-U )

La toma es cortada rápidamente convirtiéndose en humo mientras aparece una chibi akari quien sigue usando el traje de príncipe y grita fuertemente

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!, que bello hubiera sido-gritaba mientras con sus manos se tapaba el rostro y la sacudía de un lado a otro

=fin fantasía de akari=

Temari poso sus labios sobre el 'rubio' quien gentilmente correspondía el dulce beso para de repente ambas cayeran dormidas mientras ambas se abrasaban 'dulcemente'

==cráter/bosque de la muerte==

Se podía ver cómo los 2 inmensos seres se lanzaban golpes y colazos entre ellos mientras el pobre rubio que estaba tirado en el piso semiconsciente solo podía ver como las enormes bestias peleaban entre sí, con la mirada intentaba buscar a hikari pero le era inútil, hasta que la logro verla en una de las paredes del cráter trepando desesperadamente, lo cual hizo que escapara una lagrima desde su ojo al sentirse traicionado

=con hikari=

En la orilla del cráter se podía ver como la pequeña hikari subía difícilmente por esta, en su rostro se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación, esta al estar fuera del cráter no perdió tiempo y corío al bosque, esquivando árbol tras árbol ya cuando se sintió segura esta se escondió en el holló de un tronco, la pequeña criatura solo temblaba de miedo, con sus pequeños brazos se abrazaba buscando confortarse a sí misma, pero de entre los arboles podía ver como los enormes habitantes del bosque salían huyendo de la zona cercana al cráter, eta solo pudo abrazarse mas por el miedo

-'no es mi pelea, yo solo me vi envuelta desde el inicio, yo avía sido secuestrada por él, '-se decía/gruñía a sí misma, intentando excusarse por haber abandonado al rubio-'yo solo buscaba algo de comer y me vi envuelta en todo esto'-

=flash back + pov=

'yo no había comido en semanas y encontré ese aroma', Se podía ver como de entre uno arbustos salía la pequeña hikari con cara hambrienta siendo guiada por su nariz, lentamente se acercó a un árbol donde se podía ver un hoyo donde yacía un extraño objeto de donde despedía un aroma agradable, empezó a olfatearla y al percibir que el delicioso aroma decidió provenía de adentro se acercarse más, con su hocico mordió el cierre lográndola abrir, metió su pequeño hocico y empezó a morder el objeto del que provenía el delicioso sabor logrando abrirlo y logrando probarlo, ya cuando acabó con uno siguió con el siguiente y el siguiente cada vez entrando más en la mochila, 'era lo más deliciosos que había probado y me sentía feliz, mi suerte había cambiado y fue cuando lo conocí'

hikari que dormía cómodamente después de haber comido esa deliciosa comida del rubio, ahora estaba frente a lo que ella le parecía un extraño pero lindo primate con un mechos de pelo rubios y alborotados como la melena de un león, unos extraños orbes azules como el cielo y uno lindos bigotes como los de un pequeño zorro, provoco que sus mejillas se coloraran, y gracias a kami que su plumaje era negro sino sería fácil de ver, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules en los cuales se perdía, 'baya que me pareció extraño pero lindo ese baka y ese olor que despedía fue lo que me atrajo en primer lugar' recordando como su corazón se estremeció al verlo 'KYAAA quiero no importa si es mayor que yo o de otra especie, KYAAA', al recordar lo que había pensado se puso como tomate y lamentablemente su pelaje no sirvió para cubrirlo, 'pero creo que mis feromonas estaban alteradas'

Recordando cómo habían acabado en el suelo y como ella se restregaba en su barbilla poniéndola más roja, al punto que de sus oídos sacaba vapor y como después el suelo se derrumbó ocasionando que cayeran por un agujero, 'el me protegió y recibió la caída por mí, y también me protegía de esos insectos gigantes, incluso… recibió una lastimada muy seria'

El escarabajo que iba encabezando al grupo acelero su paso y con precisión se lanzó sobre naruto el cual no pudo esquivarlo por lo estrecho del lugar y recibió la envestida directo en su espalda, el cuerno superior atravesó el costado derecho sin tocarle algún órgano interno, ocasionando que este callera de cara por el impacto y el dolor, 'en ese momento sentí un gran enojo y por puro instinto use mis púas, yo siempre las usaba para golpear y sin él no hubiera sabido que las podía lanzar', el escarabajo retiro su cuerno que estaba manchado y escurriendo de la rojiza e vital fluido, lentamente se acercó al caído rubio con intención sangrientas, naruto volteo solo para ver como lentamente se le acercaba el escarabajo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo este callo muerto, en sus ojos tenia enteradas unas largas y gruesas púas parecidas a las agujas senbon, 'y he de admitir que esa sonrisa me tranquilizaba', Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección contraria solo para ver como su amiga estaba en una posición de ataque y su cola levantando apuntando con ella al cadáver del enorme escarabajo, y viendo cómo el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa marca uzumaki, ocasionando que sus mejillas se pusieran al rojo vivo nuevamente

'Pero yo le dije que no tocara esas cosas y aun así las agarro, y esa cosa nos atacó', Naruto poso una mano sobre la empuñadura y la otra en la funda y la levanto, mientras que hikari se tapaba la cara con sus patitas mientras espiaba entre sus dedos lo que sucedía, pero... nada sucedió naruto tenía entre las manos la espada enfundada mostrándosela la pequeño, pero esta seguía viéndolo con desconfianza la espada ya que no dejaba de despedir ambas energías, pero antes de poder desfundarla un temblor que sacudió toda la recamara, seguido de un rugido que retumbo todo el lugar, naruto tanto golem vieron a la derecha de la agitación solo para que repente la pared que se encontraba allí fuera despedazada mientras que naruto saltaba hacia el frente tomando a golem de la cola y jalarla mientras se recostaba en el suelo mientras sobre ellos paso una enorme cola roja que destruyo todo el lugar, 'y cuando me capturo el peleo por liberarme, talvez lo juzgue mal, no yo lo juzgue mal, pero porque me encele cuando esa hembra de su especie lo abrazo'

"-¿naruto estas bien?-"dijo la peli purpura mientras prácticamente lo manoseaba a conciencia hasta que sintió su mano húmeda y al verla manchada de sangre busco la causa viendo como su espalda parecía que hubiera sido torturada sin descanso"-¿qué demonios es esto?, ¿porque tienes así la espalda?, ¿porque escapaste de la aldea?, ¿porque demonios entraste al bosque?, ¿porque no me respondes?-"gritaba la peli púrpura mientras zarandeaba a naruto de un lado a otro ocasionando que este tuviera unos espirales en los ojos, Pero rápidamente detuvo su acto al sentir la mordida de la pequeña criatura, 'actué como muchas hembras de un año celosas de que sus machos se acercaran a otras hembras'

'jaja, supongo que no somos muy destinos yo soy la única de mi especie en este bosque, y se cómo se siente el rechazo de otras especies' se podía ver a una hikari más pequeña rodeada de animales de distintas especies viéndola con desprecio, 'pero él ha sufrido el rechazo de su propia especie, de su propia familia', 'todo por no tener ese chocra'

"-naruto entiéndelo si hablamos de destino el tuyo es el más desafortunado, a pesar de la fuerza que tienes y tu gran maestría con la espada, serás enviado a otra aldea, para ser el esposo para la hija del kazekage, tú no puedes ser un shinobi y mucho menos un guerrero ya que no tienes chakra y por lo tanto fuiste descartado incluso por tu propia familia-"recordó lo dicho por la peli purpura mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio, el cual tenía una cara de shock y por sus mejillas escurrían un mar de lágrimas, 'no, el a sufrido mas la soledad, nadie debe escoger el futuro de otros, ya lo decidí, yo seré su compañera de aventuras como él decía, y talvez a un futuro su pareja, kyaaaa…( U) bueno eso lo veré después, yo lo ayudare en cualquier cosa, pase lo que pase estaré con el'

=flash back + pov=

Pero un fuerte ruido la saco de sus pensamientos a la pequeña criatura, una explosión era una explosión y venia del cráter donde estaba el rubio, hikari rápidamente salió del agujero del árbol y desplegando sus membranosas alas salto a un árbol y saltando en rama en rama y de árbol en árbol, ocupando sus alas para aumentar su velocidad dirigiéndose al cráter

==con naruto==

En el cráter se podía ver una gran cortina de humo donde solo se oían rugidos y explosiones, de entre la gran capa de humo se podía ver grandes llamaradas de fuego ser lazadas y en medio de este gran caos se podía ver a un rubio muy asustado intentando esquivar y huir de la zona de pelea de los 2 inmensos seres que intentaban destruirse entre si y de paso destruir al pobre rubio quien se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que estaba bañado en sangre y colgando como si fuera un trapo

=naruto pov=

'Me lleva como demonios pude pensar que yo podría cambiar mi destino', mientras esquivaba difícilmente un golpe del mapache de arena, 'yo no tengo algún poder', pensaba mientras esquivaba un colazo del enorme ser, 'yugao, tenía razón mi destino no era este' se dijo así mismo antes que un poderoso golpe lo lanzara lejos de los enormes seres

Naruto callo a no más de 400m de donde peleaban los monstruos, 'yo..., no puedo escapar de mi destino, a pesar de que el...', decía mientras a la mente le llegaba las imágenes de un sujeto rubio vistiendo un extraño traje azul que lo miraba amigablemente

'creo que realmente mi destino es ser el prometido de temari y nada más', el dragón al ver a naruto tirado en el suelo, lanzo una inmensa bola de fuego para después lanzar un colazo al mapache, 'supongo que es mejor de esta manera' dijo mientras veía acercarse la enorme esfera incandescente

=fin naruto pov=

La gran bola de fuego exploto al contacto, destruyendo todo, dejando un pequeño cráter donde colisiono, el dragón expulso un enorme rugido como si festejara su acto, pero el shukaku al ver como el dragón estaba distraído lanzo un fuerte golpe, el enorme mapache de arena al ver donde debería ver el cadáver ardiente del rubio no logro ver nada

-**'-demonios donde esta ese mocoso-'**-pensó el enorme monstruo de arena-**-al parecer logro esquivar el ataque de esa lagartija sobre alimentado, CARAJO SI NO LO ENCUENTRO, NO PODRE POSEER ESE CUERPO Y ESCAPAR DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO SHINSHURIKI PSICÓPATA-**-grito eufórico mientras empezó a golpear al inconsciente dragón que empezaba a buscar al rubio por todo el cráter-**'-ESPERO CON ANSIAS TENER ESE CUERPO Y PODER DIVERTIRME CON ESA MOCOSA RUBIA, JAJAJAJA LA VOLVERÉ UNA VICIOSA Y CREARE UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE BIJUUS HÍBRIDOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-'**—grito lo último con a todo pulmón

=fantasía de shukaku=

En un oscura habitación se podían oír los ceceantes jadeos de barias voces femeninas, en el suelo se podía preciar un rastro de un espeso fluido que provenían de varios cuerpos femeninos con un vientre inflamado y hinchado como si fueran a reventar en cualquier momento, pero al fondo de esta sombría habitación se podía ver un trono que parecía estar echo de arena con un extraño patrón de líneas azules y sentado en este se podía ver a un joven de mejillas rasgadas (ya saben sus bigotes) vistiendo un traje negro de cuero , solo que este tenía el cabello color arena y sus ojos eran amarillos con unas pupilas negras en un extraño patrón de cruz, y tenía una ojeras remarcadas, en su espalda se podía ver bailar una gruesa cola echa de arena, su cabeza se encontraba recargado en su mano derecha mientras en su mano izquierda se podía ver una cadena enredada, y al extremo de esta se conectaba a un collar de picos el cual llevaba una desnuda chica que se encontraba a gatas sobre un charco de fluidos, de cabellera rubia desabarrotados con un rostro desencajado y perdido en la lujuria, escurriendo baba desde su mentón, su enorme busto copa d colgaba junto con un enorme vientre inflamado , el joven al ver a la chica que se desvivía intentando llamar su atención este solo soltó una enorme carcajada demencia que retumbo en toda la habitación

=fantasía de shukaku=

En el rostro de enorme mapache de arena se podía ver un gran sonrojo mientras este se reía como una colegiala enamorada de un artista

==fuera del cráter==

Fuera del cráter se podía ver a 2 figuras, una recargada en un árbol y la otra frente al otro, ellos eran naruto que tenía una expresión de asombro y hikari quien había logrado salvarlo antes de que la gran bola de fuego lo eliminara, en el lugar avía un silencio sepulcral, muy aparte de las quejas/gritos del enorme ser de arena que no percibía al rubio

-hi..hikari re… regresaste-el primero en romper el silencio fue el rubio que con asombro en su voz al recordar como la pequeña criatura se había huido por el miedo de eso 2 enormes seres

Hikari al ver la expresión del rubio esta solo bajo la mirada al recordar como avía abandonado al rubio a su suerte pero rápido esta sacudió la cabeza y se giró mostrándole las 2 espadas la negra y la enfundada que estaban enrolladas en su cola mientras que hikari le regalaba una sonrisa al rubio, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba este solo bajo la mirada mientras volteaba a otro lado, la pequeña al ver esta reacción coloco las espadas en el suelo y se acercó al rubio

-'oye que pasa ya tienes las espadas, el dragón esta noqueado ay que huir ahora'/graaaahhh ggrrrr –decía la pequeña hikari mientras agitaba sus alas intentando llamar su atención, pero este no respondía, solo se mantenía en silencio

-soy un inútil-murmuro el rubio-se suponía que solo tomaría la espada, y iría a…, bueno imagino que ya no importa, la espada no se desenfunda, el shukaku se libero y ahora un gran número de jounins vienen para acá – dijo mientras empezaba a dejar escapar unas lagrimas, mientras veía a hikari-soy un cobarde-

-'talvez no me entiendas, pero escucha, tú no eres un cobarde, maldita sea peleaste con esas cucarachas sobre desarrolladas, me salvaste de ese dragón y sé que eres capaz de más'/GRAAHH GRRRIAAAAAH-la pequeña hikari gritaba aparente mente enojada, como si lo estuviera regañando o al menos eso le parecía, se volteó y puso las espadas frente al rubio-'ahora tenemos 2 opciones, pelear o escapar'- dijo seriamente mientras veía al rubio como solo se lo quedaba viendo

-gracias hikari, creo que tienes razón aunque honestamente no te entendí, pero supongo que no quieres que me rinda-dijo el rubio alegremente-supongo que deberíamos escapar ya que si nos quedamos esas cosas nos mataran- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse mientras coleaba la espadas en su cintura, pero un ruido/respiración llamo su atención

Al observar el cráter solo vio unos enormes ojos amarillos que lo veían con malicia que le pertenecían al biju de arena

**-'vaya ya te vas, quédate yo todavía quiero… '-**Dijo maliciosamente-**-'JUGAR'-**-grito mientras lanzaba un golpe en donde se encontraban, logrando destrozar el suelo y que estos cayeran al cráter

Naruto intento atrapa a hikari pero esta fue atrapada por una de las garras del enorme ser y antes que el tocara el suelo fue atrapado por la otra garra del biju, quedando con la cabeza de fuera del puño**-'jajajajajaja, mira que tenemos aquí mi nuevo cuerpo y bocadillo, jajajaja, por fin me desharé de este psicópata'-**dijo esto intimo refiriéndose a gaara-**-'bueno, pero porque tan serio eh'-**-pregunto el biju mirando al rubio quien veía fijamente a hikari quien tenían sus ala dobladas y tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, lo cual noto el shukaku

El enorme mapache apretó su agarre sobre la pequeña criatura dejándose oír un pequeño crujido asiéndola gritar dolorosamente mientras aflojaba y apretaba su agarre haciendo que gritara más la pequeña hikari, mientras naruto solo veía esto e intentaba soltarse para irle ayudar a su amiga

**-'valla, valla, valla te preocupa esta criatura eh'**-dijo el mapache viendo como el rubio intentaba soltarse-**-'jajajajajaja, sabes cuando tenga tu cuerpo la matare y te are que lo veas jajajaja'-**dijo maliciosamente apretando más el agarre sobre hikari pero esta ya no gritaba**-'pare sé que me pase, jajajaja'-**dijo malvadamente viendo como la expresión del rubio

Naruto al como hikari no reaccionaba recordó a su obaa_san

=flash back=

Se podía ver en una habitación de hospital a una mujer de edad avanzada acostada y conectada a varios aparatos y a un niño rubio

-mi bebe, tan valiente y fuerte, eres como los guerreros del libro-dijo feliz kasumi mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-naruto me gustaría decirte que será fácil lo que te prepara el destino, pero...-la mujer paro sus caricias-no, el destino todavía no se ha puesto en marcha y hasta entonces- decía tristemente la mujer-mi bebe nunca te rindas recuerda eso y que yo donde quiera que valla te cuidare

-o.. o.. obaa_san, no quiero que te vallas, estaré solo, no quiero estar solo-decía naruto llorando el cual se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer la cual empezó a lagrimar por lo dicho por el niño

-naruto no estarás solo yo estaré con Tigo mi pequeño, beb...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar al instante sonó una alarma y rápidamente entraron enfermeras y unos doctores a la habitación lo cual hiso que minato como kushina se acercaran a ver qué pasaba

-OBAA_SAN-grito naruto

-rápido enfermera-decía un doctor viendo como el ritmo de la mujer era inexistente

-NO OBAA_SAN-grito más fuerte el pequeño que estaba alado de la cama aferrándose al brazo de la mujer

-saquen a este niño-dijo uno de los doctores haciendo que una enfermera tomara a naruto y lo intentara sacar de la habitación

-NO OBA_SAN NO-grito más fuerte el pequeño

-saquen al niño-grito el otro medico

=fin flash back=

Naruto logro sacar un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba tomar la espada negra pero esto le era muy difícil ya que lo intentaba con su brazo lastimado-hikari por favor resiste-gritaba logrando alcanzar el mango de la espada

El cielo estrellado (ya era de noche) se empezaba a nublar y truenos resonaban en el viento mientras los rayos iluminaban el firmamento, y de un rápido movimiento logro sacar su brazo junto con la espada y al instante esta fue golpeada por un rayo

shukaku al ver esto soltó al rubio quien callo parado y de un gran salto este se encontraba parado en la garra que aprisionaba a hikari, su cuerpo era envuelto en una extraña aura purpura casi oscuro sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y de un rápido movimiento lanzo 2 chirriantes cortes a la enorme garra, la cual fue cortada y se empezó a desmoronar logrando liberar a su pequeña amiga, naruto logro atrapar al hikari antes de que callera y logro alejarse del enorme mapache que veía estupefacto su mano/garra que habían sido cortada

La pequeña criatura abrió sus ojos logrando ver el rostro del rubio que parecía estar en trance, pero al soltar un ligero gemido este reacciono y al verla en sus brazos solo pudo sonreír, lentamente la bajo al suelo, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y vio al enorme mapache de arena quien ya se había regenerado y veía enojado al rubio

Naruto confundido miro la espada su guarda parecían haber crecido ligeramente, su hoja era platinada con una inscripción en la hoja de esta la cual era cubierta por pequeñas descargas eléctricas de color negro paso la espada a su brazo sano y la giro era liviana y con cada giro esta despedía un chirriante y electrizante ruido, pero sentía algo extraño que recorría en su cuerpo, no recordaba cómo se liberó o como había logrado desenfundar la espada pero se sentía mejor más fuerte, más rápido, incluso su espalda y brazo se sentían mejor

Incluso hikari podía sentir esa extraña energía en el ambiente los rayos parecían haber desaparecido como aparecieron, naruto no podía salir de su felicidad la desenfundo, el había desenfundado la espada, lanzo un corte al aire y como si fuera un jutsu raiton este lanzo una onda eléctrica, y como si estuviera practicando algún kenjutsu y en cada corte que lanzaba soltaba una descarga electrizante oscura, con una enorme sonrisa naruto recargo la espada en su hombro y veía desafiante al enorme mapache

-¡ESCÚCHAME ENORME BULTO DE ARENA PARA GATOS, NADIE LASTIMA A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, NI MUCHO MENOS A MI PRIMER AMIGA!-grito desafiante el rubio hacia el ichibi que solo lanzo una enorme bala de arena directo al rubio pero como si nada partió el ataque de arena por la mitad-es lo mejor que tienes-

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero empezó ya mi servicio social, tareas, borracheras etc…

Bueno como decía perdón por tardarme pero mejor tarde que nunca y honestamente ya quería terminar esta parte de la historia porque insisto ya se alargó… sin abur bueno solo un poco y como verán me emocione escribiendo en total son como 1000 palabras

Bueno y como vieron por fin saco la espada y si soy un maldito por cortarlo en la parte buena

Como siempre gracias por leer y sigan botando;

Aquí la lista como si no la conocieran ya;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

Torun

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

ada wong

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

sinban (the magi)

fem sinban (the magi)

drakon (the magi)

Hakuei Ren

break (pandora hearts)

Kougyoku hime

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei


	9. Cap 7 El rugido del rayo

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Nota aclaratoria del autor; queridos lectores solo un comentario a sus preguntas y no es ataque a nadie pero por el hecho de que no vaya ser parte del grupo de vengadores no significa que no sea del harem hablando claro está de la protagonistas femeninas (XD)

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Zafir09; en primera gracias, si fue dura pero honestamente yugao solo desea protegerlo, sobre el shukaku si es un pervertido aunque bueno nadie lo culpa tantos años encerado y que su Jinchuriki sea un incestuoso tampoco ayuda y sobre el poder si hablamos en marvel no sé pero en naruto es Darui bueno solo ha mostrado una técnica con esa clase de poder y descuida ella lo vera

Homicidal Liu;

Liu;-porque soy malo, y ya iba a más de 10,000 palabras y uff que cansado estaba

Sally;-gracias, la verdad la mayor parte de los personajes en realidad (XD)

Cherry;-no, celoso es normal, lo suyo es obsesión y aunque no le guste lo tendrá que aceptar

Liu;-cuestión de ver, y gracias por las sugerencias

A los 3;-hasta la próxima

Cap. 7; El rugido del rayo, yo forjare mi destino

Naruto logro sacar un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba tomar la espada negra pero esto le era muy difícil ya que lo intentaba con su brazo lastimado-hikari por favor resiste-gritaba logrando alcanzar el mango de la espada

El cielo estrellado (ya era de noche) se empezaba a nublar y truenos resonaban en el viento mientras los rayos iluminaban el firmamento, y de un rápido movimiento logro sacar su brazo junto con la espada y al instante esta fue golpeada por un rayo

shukaku al ver esto soltó al rubio quien callo parado y de un gran salto este se encontraba parado en la garra que aprisionaba a hikari, su cuerpo era envuelto en una extraña aura purpura casi oscuro sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y de un rápido movimiento lanzo 2 chirriantes cortes a la enorme garra, la cual fue cortada y se empezó a desmoronar logrando liberar a su pequeña amiga, naruto logro atrapar al hikari antes de que callera y logro alejarse del enorme mapache que veía estupefacto su mano/garra que habían sido cortada y sin que el rubio lo notara este sonrió torcidamente

La pequeña criatura abrió sus ojos logrando ver el rostro del rubio que parecía estar en trance, pero al soltar un ligero ronroneo este reacciono y al verla en sus brazos solo pudo sonreír, lentamente la bajo al suelo, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y vio al enorme mapache de arena quien ya se había regenerado

Naruto confundido miro la espada, su guarda parecían haber crecido ligeramente, su hoja era platinada con una inscripción en esta la cual era cubierta por pequeñas descargas eléctricas de color negro paso la espada a su brazo sano y la giro era liviana y con cada giro está dejaba una estela purpura y soltando un electrizante ruido, pero sentía algo extraño que recorría en su cuerpo, no recordaba cómo se liberó o como había logrado desenfundar la espada pero se sentía mejor más fuerte, más rápido, incluso su espalda y brazo se sentían mejor

Incluso hikari podía sentir esa extraña energía en el ambiente los rayos parecían haber desaparecido como aparecieron, naruto no podía salir de su felicidad, la desenfundo, él había desenfundado la espada, lanzo un corte al aire y como si fuera un jutsu raiton este lanzo una onda eléctrica, y como si estuviera practicando algún kenjutsu y con cada corte que lanzaba soltaba una pequeña descarga electrizante oscura, con una enorme sonrisa naruto recargo la espada en su hombro y veía desafiante al enorme mapache

-¡ESCÚCHAME ENORME BULTO DE ARENA PARA GATOS, NADIE LASTIMA A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, NI MUCHO MENOS A MI PRIMERA AMIGA!-grito desafiante el rubio hacia el ichibi que solo lanzo una enorme bala de arena directo al rubio pero como si nada este partió el ataque de arena por la mitad-es lo mejor que tienes-dijo burlonamente ocasionando que el ichibi se enojara, rápidamente el mapache enfureció lanzar varios proyectiles de arena, los cuales fueron cortados por el rubio, ocasionando que el enojo del ichibi creciera, y este soltó un grito

La pequeña hikari veía con asombro al rubio, quien parecía estar envuelto en una tormenta eléctrica, estaba bloqueando fácilmente al enorme ser de arena, naruto desenfundo la otra espada que tenía (Elucidator) y se lanzó hacia el ichibi quien seguía lanzando balas de arena al rubio pero este las lograba esquivar o córtalas a la mitad

Al acercarse al ichibi este lanzo un golpe al rubio quien dio en el blanco o al menos eso creía, la cortina de polvo que se levantó impidiendo la vista pero logro sentir como algo subía por el brazo y al despejarse el polvo logro ver al rubio quien con un gran destello logro cortar el brazo del biju

==oficina del hokage==

Los kages que se encontraban en la oficina del Yondaime, se encontraban muy animados compartiendo una copa de sake mientras estos reían

=flash back=

En el palco se podía ver a los 2 kages viendo como sus hijos mayores se retiraban al festival, de repente ambos sé quedaron mirándose fijamente

-kazekage-dijo el rubio seriamente

-hokage-respondió el pelirrojo quien poso su vista en el rubio

-le parece si hablamos de la alianza-dijo el Namikaze asiendo que el kazekage asentíera con la cabeza

-me parece lo mejor-contestó afirmativamente pero este se detuvo al ver como el rubio le sonreía extrañamente

-o tal vez, debido a las circunstancias debamos conocernos mejor-dijo in sinuosamente mente el rubio quien le regalaba una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo

-ahhh!... lo sabía a usted es de esos hombres-grito acusador el pelirrojo con la cara como su cabello

-ah..., maldita sea, a que se refiere yo hablaba que deberíamos conocernos mejor como futuros consuegros-contesto ofendido el rubio quien lo señalaba con un dedo, dándole a entender que había mal entendido todo

-ah disculpe, vera mucha gente dice que usted tiene otro tipo de gustos-se disculpó el kazekage

-si los he oído, pero honestamente no le presto mucha atención- dijo el rubio sin darle importancia lo dicho recientemente-que tal si mejor disfrutamos de una buena copa-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una botella de sake

-mmmm..., lleva años que no disfruto de un buen sake, mi hija no me lo permite dice que no es propio de un kage-dijo el pelirrojo mientras en sus ojos parecían tener unas estrellitas mientras podía ver como de la botella salía un resplandor casi celestial (-_-U)

=fin flash back=

-jajajajajaja-rieron los kages mientras chocaban sus platos/copas (N/A; si alguien sabe su nombre por favor hágamelo saber) solo para seguir riendo mientras se podía ver una ligera línea rojiza en la cara de los kages mostrando su alegre estado

-baya, llevo años de no divertirme tanto-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se tomaba su bebida

-lo comprendo, ha beses pienso que el Sandaime me volvió kage solo para joderme-dijo el rubio mientras serbia la centésima ronda

-si sé a qué se refiere, estar cuidando de una aldea y educar a los hijos no es fácil, y mucho menos si uno es viudo-dijo ligeramente deprimido el pelirrojo

-disculpe que sea indiscreto pero como era su mujer-pregunto ligeramente intrigado el rubio

-era la más bella de todas en la aldea, cuando le pedí una cita estaba muy nervioso pero que puedo decir me enamore de ella desde la academia y he de admitir que no fue nada fácil convencer a su padre que me dejara pretender a su hija pero ella también me correspondía y bueno lo demás es historia-dijo nostálgico el pelirrojo mientras le llegaba a la mente el rostro de su difunta esposa

-mmm... lo envidio su matrimonio fue por amor, a comparación del mío fue arreglado ya que mi padre quería que fuera una chica de un clan respetado como el mío, y bueno kushina y yo nunca nos entendimos, incluso hoy en día yo sigo intentando amarla pero-dijo cabizbajo el rubio-'yo sigo amándote, no me importa que ambos estemos casados'-pensaba seriamente el rubio viendo por la ventana a una dirección en particular justo hacia cierto barrio

-mmm, bueno espero que nuestros hijos se correspondan mutuamente-dijo el pelirrojo intentando cambiar el tema ya que podía sentir la tristeza del rubio

-bueno he de admitir que me sorprendió su petición de la boda con mi hijo y su hija fue realmente...-decía nuevamente alegre el rubio pero este fue interrumpido

-espere yo no envié ninguna carta, al contrario usted envió la solicitud-dijo confundido el kage de zuna

-yo no envié nada-contesto confundido el namikaze

-si ninguno envió nada quien fue-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo extrañado

Rápidamente se les bajo el efecto de la bebida y se vieron seriamente mientras de entre sus ropas sacaban los pergaminos donde venían la solicitud de matrimonio

-mire aquí está su carta-dijo el rubio mientras se la entregaba al kazekage

-y aquí está la suya-dijo serio el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el pergamino del hokage, pero al abrir el pergamino quedo sorprendido-pues realmente es mi firma-

-y esta la mía, pero como yo jamás envié nada, espere estas son las firmas de mi consejeros-dijo el rubio mientras venía las demás firmas

-pero estas no son la de los míos, parece que alguien quiere deshacerse de su hijo minato_san-dijo seriamente el pelirrojo mientras veía como al hokage se le venía su mundo encima

-si pero la pregunta es porque, él no posee chakra, incluso me alegro pensar que mi hijo podría empezar una vida nueva sin las sombras del pasado y una linda esposa-dijo en shock minato mientras este se sentaba pesadamente

-escúcheme minato_san, aremos esto seguiremos con lo planeado, y dejaremos que quienes planearon esto continúen con su plan para descubrí quien es, usted debe saber en quien confiar pero con esta evidencia demuestra que no puede confiar ni en el feudal-dijo seriamente mientras analizaba la propuesta del pelirrojo, pero el kazekage tenía otros pensamientos -'juro que a quien quería ocupar a mi hija como carnada me la pagara'- pensaba furioso el pelirrojo pero por ahora sería lo indicado ver como avanzaba la situación, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba eran sus hijas ya que al ser mujeres quien sea que fuero o lo que planea, ellas serian el mayor objetivo lo cual le aterraba al pensar en el L.R.C.(Ley de Restauración de Clanes) y en sus hijas ya que aparentemente naruto por su estado no era viable para eso

Los kages decidieron que harían, pero algo les interrumpió o más bien alguien, una cortina de humo apareció y al despejarse dejo ver a un anbu con una máscara de oso y una gabardina de color beish

-hokage_sama...-este hablo esperando la respuesta de su líder

-que pasa kuma-pregunto seriamente el hokage sin poder creer lo recién descubierto

-hemos recibido informes de un ataque enemigo en el área 44 con una extraña invocación-dijo el anbu mientras veía al hokage ponerse su capa mientras observaba al pelirrojo

-yo no soy pero al parecer esto es más que una coincidencia ya que mis hijos están allí-dijo a la defensiva el kazekage

-rápido envíen a todo aquel que este en la aldea pero con discreción que no sepan nada la gente después de todo hoy es el festival-ordeno el hokage dirigiéndose al anbu

-hai-con testo el anbu para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo

-creo será mejor que vallamos también-dijo el kazekage para que de repente salieran por la ventana y empezaran a saltar por los tejados

=con yugao=

En el último cuarto de la torre se podía ver a la anbu peli purpura tirada en el piso frente al equipo de comunicación, de repente toda la torre tembló lo que ocasionó que yugao se despertara bruscamente, al enderezarse rápidamente busco a aquel extraño sujeto de capa amarilla pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ese temblor, pero a su mente le llego otro pensamiento

-naruto-dijo casi en un hilo de voz

Rápidamente bajo por las escaleras, pero al llegar al cuarto donde había dejado al rubio con la pequeña criatura, encontró el cuarto completamente vacío

-maldición, le dije que se quedara aquí, que no entiende que él no es oponente para esa cosa-se decía a sí misma la anbu solo que otro temblor la sacudiera y la sacara de sus pensamientos

Pero antes de que saliera, logro sentir como a unos pocos km de distancia una gran cantidad de chakra acumulándose y no cualquier chakra este era de un biju

-maldita sea ese chakra es del ichibi- pensó aterrada la anbu para dirigirse rápidamente al lugar de donde venía el chakra, pero justo cuando salió de la torre sintió otra fuerza igual de fuerte, lo cual ocasiono que apresurara su paso

=con naruto=

Se podía ver al enorme mapache de arena a quien le faltaba su brazo derecho y la mitad del otro junto con una cuarta parte de su cola y respiraba pesadamente, ya que desde que el rubio avía sacado esa espada no podía ni darle un golpe o regenerarse

El rubio quien veía fijamente al enorme biju solo podía pensar en una cosa y esa era que su plan de irse de la aldea se había visto seriamente obstaculizado, pero lo que le preocupaba mas era que extrañamente se sentía más cansado de lo usual

-'por qué me siento tan cansado ase unos instantes me sentía como nuevo'-pensaba extrañado el rubio quien no le quitaba la vista al biju-'será acaso que es la espada'-pensó desviando la vista asía la espada-'si ese es el caso no me queda mucho tiempo antes que quede inconsciente, cada vez me ciento más cansado, necesito detenerlo, pero como si tan solo pudiera alcanzar a gaara'-pensaba frustrado el rubio

=flash back=

La pequeña hikari veía tal acción con asombro, el rubio quien parecía estar envuelto en una tormenta eléctrica estaba bloqueando fácilmente al enorme ser de arena, naruto desenfundo la otra espada que tenía (Elucidator) y se lanzó hacia el ichibi quien seguía lanzando balas de arena al rubio pero este las lograba esquivar o córtalas a la mitad

al acercarse al ichibi este lanzo un golpe al rubio quien dio en blanco o al menos eso creía, la cortina de polvo que se levantó impidiendo la vista pero logro sentir como algo subía por el brazo y al despejarse el polvo logro ver al rubio quien con un gran destello logro cortar el brazo del byju este soltó un gran grito de dolor, el rubio logro aterrizar en el hombro del enorme ser, y de un salto aterrizo sobre la cabeza de este y a unos cuantos metros se podía ver al durmiente gaara, sin perder tiempo empezó a correr hacia el mientras lanzaba su brazo hacia atrás listo para darle un golpe al pelirrojo pero antes de que le lograra dar un golpe, este se hundió en la arena mientras una gran columna de arena lo golpeaba desde abajo lazándolo a volar por los aires, el biju levanto la cabeza mientras abría la boca y le lanzaba una enorme bala de arena

Naruto al ver el poderoso proyectil que se le acercaba lanzo un corte a este segundo de una cuchilla formada de cientos de relámpagos de color negro con una aura rojiza la cual destruyo la bala pero esta siguió derecho y logro darle justo en su otro brazo lo cual ocasionó que soltara otro desgarrador rugido al sentir como perdía parte del brazo izquierdo

Segado con la furia lanzo más balas de arena y aire las cuales muchas fueron evadidas por el rubio, el ichibi lanzo su cola directo al rubio que caía, al ver como la inmensa cola del billu se le acercaba ocupo ambas espadas para desviar el ataque, la cola al rosar las hojas de las espadas estas sacaban chispas, mientras la cola seguía su avance pero en destello esta cayó al suelo y empezó a desmoronarse, la razón de esto fue que naruto la había cortado lo cual solo ocasionó el enojo del biju

El ichibi inflo sus mejillas solo para después soltar una delgada pero potente corriente de aire, que golpeo directo al rubio quien aunque logro bloquear la potente ráfaga esta lo arrastro llevándolo hasta la pared del cráter, el cual no disminuía la presión al contrario estaba aumentando lo cual ocasionaba más dolor al rubio, lo cual ocasionó que el shushaku sonrió malvadamente aumentando el tamaño de la ráfaga ocasionando aumentar el martirio del rubio

-haaaaa-grito de dolor naruto quien solo podía sentir como su cuerpo recibía miles de cortadas, pero la ráfaga se detuvo de repente mientras el biju soltaba un gran alarido, el rubio al oír el enorme quejido del biju levanto la vista solo para ver como este agitaba la cabeza con los ojos serrados y sangrantes, mientras a unos metros de él se podía ver a una sonriente hikari con su cola extendida mientras veía al rubio

Naruto al verla sonreír supo lo que paso, hikari le lanzo sus púas a los ojos del mapache lo cual lo obligo a detener su ataque

=fin flash back=

-'pero algo no está bien'-pensó preocupado el rubio-'se supone que el ichibi es el espíritu de la arena, y se puede auto regenerar, pero por qué no lo ase'-

El ichibi quien tenía una expresión de enojo que cambio a una de felicidad, soltó una carcajada y dijo-**parece que tendré un fuerte cuerpo** **y descuida por divertirme te dejare conservar a tu mascota y a esa sexy anbu que nos está espiando**-dijo con malicia el biju mientras veía a sea su izquierda, justo a unos arbustos donde una impresionada yugao no podía creer lo que veía, naruto era el débil y desvalido hijo del Yondaime, pero había peleado a la par con un biju con una extraña energía de color oscura

-'naruto_kun con esto le demostraras a todos los que te creíamos débil tu valía'-pensaba alegre la anbu sin prestarle mucha atención a lo dicho por el biju, o a la arena que se acumulaba atrás de ella

-**llegó el momento**-grito el ichcibi, naruto solo pudo sentir como algo se enredó a su cintura y lo jalo hacia atrás ocasionando que soltara la espada que callo parada, la anbu al ver esto salto hacia el interior del cráter pero justo cuando estaba en el aire una enorme cantidad de arena le salto enzima desde atrás capturándola en un capullo, hikari al ver al rubio ser jalado por la arena se lanzó hacia el pero esta no avanzaba ya que su cola estaba sujeta por la arena

Naruto fue arrastrado hasta que choco con la pared (N.A: si otra vez), mientras 4 tentáculos de arena lo estiraron de brazos y piernas, el shushaku al ver inmovilizado al rubio este avanzo hasta estar en medio del cráter, mientras dejaba un rastro de arena la cual se empezó a esparcir por todo el suelo tomando la forma de unos grabados los cuales rodearon al rubio en un círculo de estos grabados junto con el cuerpo inerte del dragón-**'bien con ese cuerpo y ese poder podre destruir cualquier aldea e incluso poder gobernar este mundo y tendré las más bellas hembras a mis pies cargadas de mi descendencia'**-pensaba el enorme ser imaginados a si mismo dentro del cuerpo del rubio sentado en un trono en un enorme palacio con cientos de bella chicas a sus pies suplicando por ser atendidas por el-** geijutsu Keji no kodai chenji**(arte antiguo cambio de jaula N.A; o según el traductor)-grito mientras el circulo que rodeaba al dragón empezaba a brillar e igual que el que rodeaba al rubio

Lentamente el cuerpo del ichibi empezó a disminuir mientras en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa diabólica, miro hacia el dragón y a sancho la sonrisa mientras de su cuerpo salían unos enormes brazos de arena que se aferraban al reptilico ser de la cola y lo empezaron a jalarlo hacia el centro del circulo formado de arena, mientras que el shushaku empezó a avanzar hacia el rubio, que veía al rubio con malicia

-**sabes para usar este jutsu se necesita un ser con un chakra igual al biju al que se planea liberar pero lamentablemente no existe un biju igual en el mundo, lo cual vuelve imposible ocuparla hasta que vi a esta lagartija con alada**-dijo seriamente el ser de arena-**y he de admitir que con ese poder que tienes, será fácil dominar todo a mi paso, incluso mis hermanos no tendrían oportunidad si mesclamos nuestros poderes y sobre todo si los adsorbo, bueno talvez deje a matatabi afuera para divertirme con ella pero los demás los adsorberé uno por uno**-

-'de que habla ese biju, el poder de naruto mas el suyo... acaso se refiere que naruto tiene una fuerza semejante a la de un biju'-pensaba confundida yugao-espera intentara poseer su cuerpo y devorar su alma-grito aterrada viendo como el biju se acercaba lentamente al rubio

-**valla eres muy lista, cuando tenga ese cuerpo te pondré un sello demoniaco de esclavitud y te dejare premiada**-dijo alegremente el ichibi que se había volteado a verla sin dejar de avanzar y de encoger su tamaño

El biju se detuvo frente a naruto, el ichibi había bajado su estatura de alrededor de 2 metros, lenta mente puso una garra de arena sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida mientras su cuerpo se empezó a desmoronar mostrando un cuerpo trasparente echo de chakra de color amarillo dejando ver en medio de este al pelirrojo de zuna

-**descuida, primero de devorar tu alma corromperé tu mente y te llevare a la locura y si me agrada como quedas talvez te deje vivo y que te diviertas con unas de mis futuras esclavas**-dijo perversamente mientras veía como la cara del rubio mostraba enojo-**baya desafiante hasta el final, ehh**-dijo riendo con esto último mientras veía la expresión de enojo cambiaba a una de frustración

Pero a través del semitransparente cuerpo del biju naruto pudo ver a lo lejos como la espada era rodeada por ligeras descargas eléctricas de un color oscuro, lentamente el también empezó a sentir como si esas descargas estuvieran en su propio cuerpo rasgándolo internamente, el biju empezaba a brillar mientras el brillo empezaba a rodearle

Justo cuando estaba completamente rodeado, pudo sentir como todas esas descargas que sentía fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo, una extraña descarga oscura lo cubrió, lo cual daño al ichibi lo cual obligo a separarse del rubio deteniendo el jutsu, el brazo de chakra era rodeado de pequeñas descargas que lastimaba al biju de la arena

Rápidamente naruto empezó a hacer fuerza para poder zafarse del agarre de arena, mientras toda la atención era dirigida al rubio nadie vio como muy a lo alto se podía ver algo o más bien a alguien flotando sobre el cráter sin perder detalle alguno de lo que pasaba, este llevaba puesta una capa amarilla con un enorme cuello su cabeza era verde y su cara roja (N/A; imagino que saben quién es así que no pongo el nombre),

-visión como lo vez- dijo una voz en el aire lo cual llamo la atención del flotante ser

-veo que tiene un gran espíritu de pelea, pero lo extraño es que tiene muchos cambios de humor, talvez sea efecto del coma pero lo que me extraña es que puedo sentir una gran ira en su corazón –dijo secamente sin mostrar alguna emoción

-ya veo crees que cause problemas, o podremos continuar con el plan-volvió a preguntar la voz seriamente

-realmente esos arranques me recuerdan a Barton, y se preocupa por proteger lo que es preciado para él, en eso me recuerda a Steve, pelea por los suyos y por lo correcto, sin duda es su digno sucesor-dijo esto último con un tono casi de alegría

-valla me parece extraño oírte hablar así, es casi como si….-decía la voz para ser interrumpido

-fuera humano, a beses señor del trueno-dijo esto último con una sonrisa en el rostro

==al otro extremo del universo (o donde quiera que estén) ==

En lo que parecía ser una isla gigante flotando en el universo y en un extremo de un puente de cristal donde parecía pasar un arcoíris se podía ver a una esfera dorada con una curiosa punta en la parte superior, y dentro de esta se podía ver a 2 personas una de estas personas llevaba puesto una armadura de cuerpo completo dorada y un casco con 2 cuernos y entre sus mano reposaba una espada viendo por un ventanal circular que daba a una bella vista de millones de estrellas, la segunda persona a igual de la primera era de complexión robusta, paro a diferencia este portaba una armadura de cuero negro con placas de metal y una enorme capa roja bajaba de sus hombros, su casco era dorado y dejaba escapar unos largos pelos rubios quien también observaba las estrellas

-es cierto, solo que inmortal-dijo el hombre de la capa roja

-pero sin duda es un muy buen candidato para dirigir a la nueva generación-resonó una voz en aquel cuarto esférico-si me disculpas-

-pasa algo amigo mío-pregunto confuso y preocupado el enorme hombre

-nada importante, solo un grupo militar de su aldea se acerca, y esto aún no termina-volvía a resonar la voz

-ya veo, y descuida solo no los lastimes mucho-dijo esto divertido pero no recibió respuesta alguna

El otro hombre volteo a verlo solo para decir

-ha cortado la comunicación mi señor-dijo este con un tono de respeto en su voz

-y dime heimdall tu qué opinas-pregunto curioso por la opinión del guardián de ese recinto

-yo pienso que tendrá un camino muy pesado mi señor, sobre todo cuando le diga a su hija que ella no será la líder del grupo-dijo serio pero en su voz se oía un tono de burla

-yo me refería sobre el chico-dijo con una gota bajando por su nuca

-es un buen candidato, sin duda-dijo este regresando su vista a las estrellas

-bien eso me…-dijo alegre pero fue interrumpido

-pero en su corazón existe un odio que puede cambiarlo, realmente es posible que no pase, pero puede que no esté listo, puede que nunca lo esté-con estas últimas palabras callaron ambos hombres

Mientras en la mente del rubio había 2 pensamientos-'espero que pueda pasar estas pruebas joven guerrero, as sentir orgullosos a tus antepasados'-pensaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pero esta se perdió rápidamente y se ponía ligeramente azul-'rayos heimdall tiene razón mi princesa me matara cuando le diga que alguien sin experiencia será su líder'-pensaba mientras un sudor frio bajaba por su columna y detrás aparecía la silueta de una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios ondeando como si fueran víboras, su rostro era cubierto por la penumbra y solo se veían 2 ojos completamente blancos, mientras un rayo caía detrás de la silueta

=con naruto=

Nuestro protagonista avanzaba lentamente hasta donde estaba su pequeña amiga quien se sacudía la arena ocupando sus patas delanteras sacudiéndose como si fuera un humano, esta al verlo se lanzó sobre el empezándolo a lamer

-tranquila hikari-decía el rubio quien abrazaba a la pequeña

-'es un alivio'-pensaba alegre la pequeña criatura, pero rápidamente reaccionaba lo que hacía y esta se bajó rápidamente de los brazos del rubio-'más te valía baka'/garaaa, graahh- mientras se dirigía cerca de unos árboles que terminaron dentro del cráter

-na... Naruto-dijo una voz detrás del rubio que obligo a voltearse solo para ver a yugao con una expresión deprimida-lo ciento, eh de admitir que te subestime-dijo la peli purpura con una honesta expresión en su rostro, mientras esta le brindaba un abrazo

-descuida-dijo un poco asombrado el rubio por la disculpa de la anbu-descuida tu solo te preocupabas por mí-dijo correspondiendo el abraso, hikari que veía todo esto extrañamente sintió ganas de golpear a la mujer que abrazaba al rubio pero un ruido llamo su atención, al girar su cabeza vio como el enorme reptil se levantaba sacudiendo su cabeza y buscaba con la vista algo

Mientras naruto y yugao seguían en el abrazo, rápidamente la anbu se aventó al piso junto con el rubio quien quedo bajo de ella y con su cara en ciertas partes "esponjosas", mientras sobre ellos pasaba una enorme bola de fuego que termino impactante con unos árboles reduciéndolos a cenizas, el atacante al ver como avían evadido su ataque el enorme dragón soltó un enorme rugido de frustración

=a 3 kilómetros de la entrada del bosque=

A tan solo unos kilómetros de la entrada del área 44 se podía ver a un enorme grupo de shinobis saltando en rama en rama, conformados por anbus y jounins encabezado por el kazekage y minato el hokage quien tenía una cara de preocupación por lo informado recientemente

=flash back=

Se podía ver a los Kages en la entrada del bosque de la muerte viendo como llegaban un gran número de jounins y anbus listos para recibir órdenes, pero para el hokage esperaba uno en específico, este era su único alumno sobreviviente

Al llegar el mencionado, minato se le acerco y con una expresión seria hablo-kakashi, tú informe-pidió el Yondaime

-les e avisado a los hyuga, y sus herederos están a salvo igual que los demás incluso a los uchiha-dijo como si nada al kage pero este parecía impaciente-kushina_sama junto con naruko, están en ichiraku_ramen, y bueno akari… la encontré con la prometida de naruto…-

==flash back doble ==

El hatake al llegar a la residencia de su sensei vio como en el estante de zapatos solo había 2 pares y ambos eran de mujer, al estar en la sala vio a un enorme peluche de una comadreja lo cual le saco una gota al peliblanco por el tamaño exagerado del peluche, este decidió revisar los cuartos de arriba, el primero en revisar fue la de akari, quien no estaba en su cuarto pero le llamo la atención cierto libro de pasta naranja en el escritorio del cuarto y cerca de este había botellas de medicamento como; somníferos, tranquilizantes, y unos fuertes afrodisiacos todos basados en químicos absolvedores de chakra

Tras dirigirse al siguiente cuarto que era el de naruto, logro oír un ruido y tras este un ligero gemido, lentamente se acercó al cuarto y al abrirlo una ligera gota caía por su nuca al ver lo que pasaba en el cuarto, y una ligera aceleración de respiración, ya que dentro del cuarto que estaba con las luces apagadas podía ver a la hija del kazekage sobre una persona o según él y más seguro cierto rubio, besándose y manoseándose apasionadamente convirtiéndose en adultos, mientras también sentía cierto orgullo y admiración por su temprana maduración

Mientras este se retiraba para buscar a akari, ya que según él, naruto estaba en buenas manos hasta que oyó la voz de la susodicha prominente del mismo cuarto

-"a naruto Onii_Chan, hazme tuya"-dijo la voz de akari claramente dejando perplejo al peli plateado para seguido oír la voz de la chica de zuna-a naruto_chan deja de jugar y ya hazme tuya-para acto seguido

-pero qué demonios sucede aquí- el hatake abriera la puerta enojado al pensar sobre posibles actos incestuosos hechos por los hijos de su sensei aunque claro no era ilegal en konoha pero si mal visto, pero lo que vio cambio completamente su rostro de uno serio y enojado a uno completamente rojo, ya que vio a akari y a temari en un apasionado acto lésbico, lo cual ocasionó que un chorro de sangre lo aventara al piso noqueado

Las lesvian… que diga las hijas de los kages al oír el grito y el golpe voltearon a ver en dirección de la puerta en donde se encontraba el peli plateado noqueado para acto seguido sentir como sus pechos eran re pegado a unos bultos de mayor/menor tamaño dependiendo el caso y al ver a su rubio respectivamente notaron como este se iban convirtiendo en según ellas la usurpadora/tabla incestuosa, debajo/arriba de ellas, lo cual ocasiono 2 reacciones;

La primera un sonrojo y el segundo…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-un grito que se oyó por toda la aldea de a pesar del ruido del festival fue audible

-a maldita pervertida aparte de usurpadora y pedófila también eres lesbiana-grito acusadoramente la akari mientras se tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana

-como que pedófila yo solo le llevo un año además la única pervertida eres tú incestuosa, lesbiana y violadora me acuerdo como querías que naruto se tomara ese brebaje para que lo violaras-dijo a la defensiva la rubia

-tu eres la pervertida y lesbiana-dijeron ambas chicas mientras se señalaban acusadoramente-no me imites, cállate, tú me estas imitando-gritaban cómicamente las 2 chicas pero tras un ligero tosido llamo su atención, estas al voltear vieron al peli plata, pero al momento de verlo estas actuaron lo más normal al bajar su mirada y ver como vestían o "no vestían"

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-tras un grito y unos golpes recibidos por el hatake este les explicó como una extraña invocación en el bosque de la muerte y como a petición del yondaime este fue a avisar a los clanes y revisar si su familia estaba bien, y como naruto no había sido visto después de estar cargando un exagerado peluche en forma de comadreja con ropa estilo china

Y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría ambas chicas recordaron lo sucedido aproximadamente unas horas atrás, sobre todo a akari como su hermano le había besado para que tomara el brebaje para dormirla y como este le pidió que se despidiera de naruko

-'si digo que Onii_kun, se fue de la aldea lo tomaran como traidor ya que al ser de un miembro de un clan fuerte de konoha puede saber secretos militares'-pensaba analíticamente la situación, solo para después planear un plan para hacer que su hermano se quedara en la aldea-por kami ha sido secuestrado, y solo kami_sama sabrá que le aran-grito paranoicamente lo cual le salía muy natural

-'secuestrado…, mi futura mascota, ni un hombre se me ha escapado vivo'-pensó frustrada la rubia de zuna-kakashi_san por favor permítame ayudar en la búsqueda de mi prometido-pidió "amablemente" exigiéndole al peli plata

-'esta comadreja de desierto planea hacerse la víctima'-pensó enojada la uzumaki, pero antes de que dijera algo el hatake hablo

-lo siento temari_san tanto usted como akari_san se quedaran aquí a petición de los yondaimes, se le ha puesto un escuadrón anbu para protegerlas-dijo para desaparecer en un puff

==fin flash back doble==

-pero están bien, no-pregunto el pelirrojo yondaime viendo como el jounin solo afirmaba con la cabeza pero con una gota en la nuca

-y naruto, donde esta-volvía a preguntar el namikaze

-lo ciento sensei naruto no aparece y al parecer ellas tampoco saben-decía preocupado el hatake

=fin flash back=

Minato que saltaba de rama en rama preocupado por su desaparecido hijo pero a unos 9 km de la torre de vigilancia de donde salió la señal un extraño sujeto les impidió el paso

El kazekage junto con los demás shinobis se detuvieron, al ver minato se detuvo e igual se sorprendieron al ver como un extraño sujeto de capa amarilla y cara roja flotaba frente a ellos

-lo siento pero no puedo dejar que interfieran en esto-dijo el extraño sujeto con una voz mecanizada

-identifícate tú eres quien secuestro a mi hijo-dijo desafiante minato viendo como este no mostraba expresión alguna

-lo ciento pero yo no puedo responder a eso, sin embargo yo te diré quién soy-dijo como si nada el extraño sujeto-soy la visión del pasado y futuro, la visión de los vengadores-dijo esto último confundiendo a los shinobis pero minato reacciono distinto

-vi.. Visión, ven.. Vengadores, el fan.. Fantasma-tartamudeo mientras un sudor frio bajaba por su espalda

-parece que me conoce, hokage, pensaba que se había olvidado de mí-dijo el flotante hombre asombrando a los presentes

-lo conoce minato_san-dijo el kazekage esperando alguna respuesta pero en este no le contesto

-'esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que solo es una leyenda, espera significa que la espada, naruto'-pensaba el yondaime confundido-acaso naruto tiene que ver con esa leyenda- pregunto mientras veía como este se mantenía callado

-si lo está o no es problema de él, no suya, y como tal no puedo dejar que pasen-dijo desafiante mientras veía como minato sacaba una extraña arma de 3 puntas

-AHHH…-grito al lanzarse sobre el extraño sujeto, y estando a unos metros de distancia empezó a formar una esfera de chakra el hokage listo para estrellársela en el pecho del curioso sujeto pero para sorpresa de todos la esfera de chakra atravesó el cuerpo junto con minato

Mientras todos veían como el yondaime atravesaba al sujeto siguiendo derecho todos pudieron oír un rugido de alguna bestia, minato al oír el rugido se distrajo lo suficiente para no ver como el sujeto flotante lo logro agarra de su capa y de un movimiento este lo aventó directo al grupo de shinobis que fueron derribados con el golpe

Tras eso los ojos del enigmático personaje empezaron a brillas solo para después lanzara un rayo de ellos, el rayo paso a escasos centímetros de los shinobis pero en solo cuestión de segundos la línea marcada por el rayo brillo y tras eso una explosión se originó sacando de la jugada a los guerreros de konoha

Visión veía todo con sus sensores registrando como todos o al menos la mayoría avían recibido lastimadas grabes sin riesgo de muerte sacándolos de la contienda, pero un ruido lo distrajo y solo pudo ver como un resplandor lo golpeaba y lo lanzaba al suelo

Lentamente se empezaba a levantarse solo para ver como una oleada de una arena se le acercaba pero esta lo atravesó, tras eso otro destello lo lanzo hacia su izquierda solo que este se detuvo en pleno aire y se enderezaba sin tocar el suelo, y al instante de otro destello este lanzo un puñetazo logrando golpear a su agresor descubriendo que era el hombre de rubia cabellera, este vio como en su brazo derecho tenía un extraño símbolo, sin entender cuando se lo puso recordó que al lanzar al hombre tras su ataque, había agarrado el brazo por un instante

-eh de admitir que me sorprende hokage-dijo el flotante hombre mientras ponía su mano sobre el sello y tras un rechinido mecánico levanto con su otra mano el brazo o más bien una placa que cubría este pero al fijarse lo que cubría la placa, el hokage se quedó asombrado por lo que vio

No había piel solo unos cables con un tubo mecánico como hueso, el kazekage que se había mantenido a distancia y era el único consiente que quedaba junto con minato, recordó la composición de las marionetas de su pueblo usaba para la pelea

-que eres-pregunto el kazekage recordando a cierto desertor de su aldea

-ya se los dije yo soy la visión-dijo monótona mente para desaparecer de la vista de los kages

Pero tras un sonido seco, minato vio como el kazekage caía inconsciente al suelo y tras sentir algo duro tras su nuca solo pudo ver oscuridad

-he de admitir que si no fuera por heimdall hubiera tenido problemas-dijo sin importancia solo para alejarse volando sin darse cuenta como el inconsciente minato explotaba en una bola de humo rebelando a un jabalí inconsciente

==con naruto==

Al ver como el enorme dragón rugió rápidamente yugao tomo en brazos al rubio y esta empezó a correr hacia la superficie del cráter, su avance era lento ya que seguía algo mareada por su anterior desmayo en la torre, pero el dragón al ver como estos corrían se abalanzó sobre ellos, logrando evadirlo con una gran habilidad

Yugao empezó a escalar con dificultar por una pared del cráter a punto de salir pero la larga cola del dragón se impactó contra el muro justo debajo de ella destrozando el piso de la superficie lo que ocasionó que la peli purpura callera justo hacia el dragón que los esperaba con sus fauces abiertas mientras aumentaba el abrazo sobre el rubio quien le devolvía el abrazo sonrojándola mientras serraba los ojos esperando su muerte entre las fauces del enorme ser, pero en cuestión de segundos esta fue arrojada lejos del peligro y antes que tocara el suelo logro girar para poder caer de pie, sin embargo solo pudo ver como el rubio se dirigía a una muerte segura…

Pero una explosión se formo sobre el dragón el cual lo dejo aturdido mientras el rubio, callo sobre la cabeza de este y bajar por su espalda

Yugao no entendía como lo pudo hacer hasta que… llevo su mano rápidamente a su estuche de sus kunais que tenía en la espalda baja y reviso dándose cuenta que le faltaban unos kunais y unos explosivos inmediatamente recordó el abrazo antes de ser lanzada lejos, lo cual la asombro y deprimió ligeramente

Naruto se alejó rápidamente del reptilico ser que seguía sacudiendo su cabeza intentando quitarse lo aturdido, sin perder tiempo este se dirigió hacia la anbu para ver si estaba bien…

Mientras esto pasaba la pequeña hikari que había sido ignorada por el dragón y por el rubio lo cual la hizo enojar, había decidido llevarle la espada al rubio, a pesar de que podía sentir esa extraña energía que emanaba de la misma, pero valientemente está sujeto el mango de la espada con su cola y jalo lo cual no pudo ni moverla

Rápidamente intento sacarla del suelo volando lo cual le pareció buena idea, pero al intentar levantar el vuelo esta callo, mientras sentía un fuerte dolor pulsante en su ala la cual estaba rota-'maldición no puedo volar, y porque carajo no puedo levantarla no puede estar tan pesada, ni siquiera está muy enterrada'-pensaba frustrada la pequeña hikari quien inflaba sus mejillas en señal de enojo

Mientras hikari pensaba como tomar la espada, con naruto y yugao quien esta última veía a él rubio con asombro pero sobre todo con tristeza por el comportamiento del rubio

-'naruto, que tanto as cambiado y que más ocultas'-pensó triste la anbu-'donde quedo ese pequeño que quería ser el ninja más fuerte para proteger a la aldea y hacer sentir orgullosa a kasumi_sama'-se dijo a si misma recordando a un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años sentado en las piernas de una señora de edad mayor, con una sonrisa cariñosa que era dirigido al rubio quien le contaba todo lo que aria cuando fuera un ninja pero rápidamente recordó el trágico día, y después recordó cuando por fin despertó, y como este parecía haberse vuelto más reservado, frio y calculador

Pero un rugido atrajo su atención, al ver como el dragón los buscaba con la mirada y como cierto pelirrojo llamo su atención quien estaba tirado en un bulto de arena y que empezaba a reaccionar aturdidamente, el dragón sin dudarlo 2 veces se avanzó sobre el pelirrojo

La anbu al ver esto también se lanzó para salvar al pelirrojo, pero el dragón logro apresar al shishuriki entre sus fauces de la cintura para abajo y este apretara su agarre lo cual ocasiono que sacara un gran grito de dolor, yugao paro en seco viendo como el pelirrojo gritaba y se sacudía de dolor, rápidamente lanzo unos kunais hacia la cara del enorme ser que ocupo su cola para bloquearlos, y rápidamente desfundo su Ninjatō que llevaba en su espalda y al momento en que el filo toco la escamosa piel rojiza del dragón esta se partió y de un rápido colazo esta fue lanzada al aire

Naruto al ver cómo fue arrojada yugao, intento ir a ayudarla…

Intento, ya que su cuerpo no se movía era como si su cuerpo no quisiera obedecerle, su rostro se ensombreció y en él se reflejaba su terror ya que literalmente su cuerpo se reusaba a mover, intento hablar pero el resultado era el mismo, cada instante que pasaba aumentaba su preocupación pero en ese instante recordó el brebaje de akari se suponía que esa cosa no tenía que afectarle, ya que antes de salir de konoha había revisado la habitación de su hermana encontrando los frascos y contenedores de los químicos usados y todos estos dependían del chakra para funcionar ya que su potencia dependía del chakra y como él no tenia se suponía que no debería tener efecto alguno, en eso un ruido llamo su atención

Frente a él se encontraba el dragón quien lo veía fijamente, con un gaara colgando de sus fauces, aparentemente inconsciente, con una expresión de dolor en su inerte rostro, el reptil gigante sacudió su cabeza aventando al pelirrojo hacia un lado, mientras que su arena empezaba a cubrirle sus destrozadas piernas

Yugao al reaccionar del fuerte golpe esta empezó a buscar con la mirada al joven rubio pero al momento de encontrarlo su mundo se desborono ya que naruto estaba frente al dragón como si no le importará o eso pensaba ella

Hikari al ver esto desesperada intento sacar la espada pero… no podía

Naruto solo podía sentir frustración, mientras yugao que quería ayudar al rubio pero al intentar levantarse esta callo secamente al suelo debido al dolor del reciente golpe, hikari desesperada intentaba sacar la espada y naruto que solo podía fruncir el ceño de ira e impotencia...

Mientras tanto sobrevolando el cráter se podía ver a cierto individuo de capa amarilla viendo, detalladamente lo sucedido y en su rostro se podía ver una ligera expresión que trasmitía decepción, pero de repente el mecánico ser cambio su expresión por una de asombro, mientras sus escáneres marcaban cierta peculiaridad

_-/"aumento de energía detectado, localizando fuente..."\\-_sonó una voz computarizada en su cabeza para rápidamente dirigir su mirada a la espada enterada pero...-_/" fuente de energía localizada"\_-rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde le marcaban sus instrumentos internos, solo para ver al rubio quien al activar un filtro le permitía observar como a su alrededor se marcaba un aura de energía-como puede ser posible se supone que no tiene ningún tipo de energía en su cuerpo-dijo con su típica voz monótona pero en su rostro era otra cosa ya que a pesar de ser un autómata dejaba ver su asombro, de igual manera que la de los testigos del otro lado del universo, pero antes que dijera algo...-_/"segunda fuente de energía detectado"\_-volvía a repetir sus aparatos internos dirigiendo su vista hacia el nuevo lugar indicado, el cual ahora si era la espada, lo cual ocasiono que mil preguntas se hicieran en su mente(?) pero…

_-/"tercera fuente detectada"\\-_volvió a girar su mirada hacia la parte indicada solo que esta era fuera del cráter solo para ver un destello amarillo, que reconoció de inmediato...

Mientras la pequeña hikari seguía intentando sacar la espada, está con su ultimo jalón esta sintió como cedía, lo cual ocasiono que sonriera

-"ah por fin, un jalón mas y estará fuera"/gr-se dijo a sí misma la pequeña criatura emocionada-"solo un poco más"-dijo mientras jalaba y con ese ligero jalón...

Mientras el dragón se alistaba para lanzar una llamarada a lo que vendría siendo a quema ropa...

Pero al oído de la anbu que veía la horrible escena, le llego a sus oídos un peculiar zumbido, el mismo que hacia cuando se cortaba el viento y en cuestión de segundos...

Una fuerte onda sacudió todo el cráter...

Un fuerte destello de luz amarilla segó todo...

Un fuerte rugido resonó, junto con el singular ruido del fuego abrazador siendo expulsado...

Y el rechinante y eléctrico ruido que corto el aire, ocasionando que el flameante ruido desapareciera y un destello negro rojizo se hiciera presente, mientras en todo el cráter se levantaba una densa cortina de polvo...

Yugao solo podía ver frente a ella al yondaime hokage frente a ella cargando un bulto con una cola azul

Cola azul...?

-yugao que haces allí levántate tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo el yondaime quien le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara la mencionada pero esta no reaccionaba, solo estaba quieta viendo al bulto en los brazos del hokage-pasa algo-volvía a preguntar minato

-ah hokage por que trae esa criatura en brazos-pregunto secamente la anbu

-no le digas así a naruto-dijo enojado el rubio por el aparente insulto hacia su hijo

-ese no es naruto-dijo yugao que tenía una expresión inexpresiva… (¡!), Mientras señalaba el bulto entre los brazos del yondaime

-a que te refieres-dijo extrañado el rubio mayor volteando a ver a su "hijo"… 3… 2… -AHHHHHH…! NARUTO HA SIDO CONVERTIDO EN UNA CRIATURA EXTRAÑA-dijo mientras sostenía a la pequeña criatura (hikari) entre sus brazos, mientras esta como la anbu tenía una gota bajando por su nuca

Rápidamente la irritada y shokeada hikari en un rápido moviente mordió el brazo derecho del namikaze que lo agitaba de arriba abajo mientras hikari apretaba su agarre/mordida…-ha naruto suelta mi mano, recuerda que soy tu otto_san-gritaba cómicamente el yondaime

-POR KAMI ESE ANIMAL NO ES NARUTO, SE LLAMA HIKARI-grito enojada la anbu peli púrpura mientras la mencionada de un rápido giro golpeo al hokage en la cabeza con su cola quien callo inconsciente mientras la pequeña peli oscura se alejaba del rubio desmayado quien tenía los ojos en espiral-que bueno que nadie más vio eso, sería muy vergonzosos para toda la nación-dijo deprimida yugao sin saber que sobre volando el bosque se encontraba cierto atacante cara roja con una gota en su nuca, mientras al otro extremo del universo en la puerta de un puente, el mismo gobernante de aquel lugar se encontraba en el piso riéndose estrepitosamente

-'ese baka se parece al pervertido baka, ah por cierto donde est…'/ghhh…-decía la pequeña solo para ver como en medio del cráter se podía ver retorciéndose de dolor al inmenso ser escamoso mientras choros de sangre salían de donde debería estar su ala izquierda, lo cual dejo asombrada/aterrada por dicha acción ya que la piel de esa cosa era tan dura como la roca

Los rugidos del dragón se hacían más fuertes tanto que le llamo la atención a la anbu que volteo a ver qué pasaba solo para ver entre el polvo al gigante reptil revolcándose

=flash back hace 2 minutos=

La pequeña hikari seguía intentando sacar la espada, y con su último jalón esta sintió como cedía, lo cual ocasiono que sonriera

-"ah por fin, un jalón más y estará fuera"/gr-se dijo a sí misma la pequeña criatura emocionada-"solo un poco más"-dijo mientras jalaba y...

Mientras el dragón se alistaba para lanzar una llamarada a lo que vendría siendo a quema ropa...

Pero al oído de la anbu que veía la horrible escena, le llego a sus oídos un peculiar zumbido, el mismo que hacia cuando se cortaba el viento y en cuestión de segundos callo un kunai de 3 puntas frente a ella lo cual la asusto y tranquilizo en unos segundos

=Cámara lenta; Activada=

Una fuerte onda sacudió todo el cráter...

(Hikari quien estaba jalando la espada sintió un fuerte jalón de su cola solo para después sentir como el suelo bajo ella empezaba a temblar y ver como la espada era rodeada por descargas eléctricas de una tonalidad oscura pero antes de que ella la soltara, la tierra que apresaba la espada fue destruida con una descarga y la espada salió volando junto con ella quien en su cara tenía una expresión de terror)

Un fuerte destello de luz amarilla segó todo...

(Frente a naruto callo un kunai de 3 puntas con un grabado en el mango, el cual identifico fácilmente ya que era la arma favorita de su padre y con la cual se ganó su apodo en todo el continente elemental, y tras un destello vio aparecer a su padre quien rápidamente lanzo su mano hacia el para agarrarlo y ponerlo a salvo lo cual asombro al rubio menor

Pero justo en ese instante hikari apareció en medio de los rubios siendo jalada por la espada quien llevaba los ojos en espiral por la fuerte velocidad a la que iba

Y minato sin fijarse agarro a hikari y no al rubio como era su plan para desaparecer en otro flash amarillo)

Un fuerte rugido resonó, junto con el singular ruido del fuego abrazador siendo expulsado...

(El dragón sin importarle el destello lanzo su gran llamarada la cual al instante empezó a fundir la roca al contacto, pero la espada que se había quedado suspendida frente al rubio creo una barrera echa de una energía oscura la cual desvió el fuego hacia los lados de esta evitando el daño al rubio de mejillas rasgadas/marcadas)

Y el rechinante y eléctrico ruido que corto el aire, ocasionando que el flameante ruido desapareciera y un destello negro rojizo se hizo presente, mientras en todo el cráter se levantaba una densa cortina de polvo...

(Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se desentumía, mientras en sus ojos perdían el brillo y llevaba su mano hasta el mango de la espada, en un rápido movimiento giro la espada lo cual hizo desaparecer el fuego pero al instante lanzo un corte que divido el fuego y tras este el rubio salto alejándose de la llamarada y lanzando un chirriante corte el cual voló directo al brazo/ala izquierdo del dragón quien al instante dejo de escupir el fuego de sus fauces y en su lugar escupió una gran cantidad de sangre

El dragón volteo a su izquierda el cual solo pudo ver caer su ala al suelo una gran hemorragia broto de donde aluna vez estuvo su brazo/ala y tras un destello oscuro solo pudo sentir como en su vientre cientos de cortes se hicieron precentes

Frente a él apareció naruto con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa sádica lo cual intimido ligeramente al dragón pero rápidamente ignorando el dolor este lanzo un colazo al rubio el cual lo evadió fácilmente saltando sobre esta para después lanzarle un corte a la cola eliminándola (cortándosela), lo cual hizo enojar al dragón pero este antes de que hiciera otra cosa vio el oscuro filo enterrase en su pecho y bajar hasta su vientre, a pesar de que el corte no era profundo salió mucha sangre, y al instante de moverse sintió como ese corte se conectaba con más pequeños lo cual ocasiono que soltara un rugido de agonía y perdiera su equilibrio y callera empezándose a retorcer)

Yugao solo podía ver frente a ella al yondaime hokage frente a ella cargando un bulto con una cola azul…

=cámara lenta: desactivada=

=fin flash back=

Naruto lentamente regresaba en sí, solo para ver cómo frente a él se encontraba el dragón que ya casi no se movía, debido a la pérdida de sangre, bajo la mirada para ver como en su mano se encontraba la espada de metal oscuro manchado de sangre, sin saber cómo reaccionar ya que a pesar de que esa cosa casi lo mataba, esto era otro nivel, era casi como… si un desquiciado lo hubiera hecho, pero rápidamente a su mente llegaron las imágenes de lo sucedido, lo cual le dieron nauseas, ya que el jamás actuaba tan violentamente, incluso esto era distinto cuando rescato a hikari

Lentamente se volteó buscando a la anbu, pero al verla vio como en el suelo se encontraba cierto rubio que rápidamente reconoció, asombrándose aún más ya que lo único que recordaba, antes de su "desconexión", era que veía como minato aparecía frente a él intentando salvarlo…

Lo cual lo confundió ya que según kushina…

=flash back=

Se podía ver a un rubio vistiendo su típico traje naranja con una cara inexpresiva ya que se encontraba en su habitación viéndola ya que hoy era su primer día en su casa desde que lo habían dado de alta (ayer)

-ahh…, oka_san, donde están mis cosas-pregunto el rubio mientras en el marco de la puerta se podían ver a kushina recargada, quien con paso lento entro a la habitación esta estarr detrás de naruto-oka…-dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba para ver a su querida "oka_san", pero lo único que vio fue la mano de kushina que fue descender rápidamente esta se estampo en el rostro del rubio menor

-AHHHH!-grito naruto, que cayó al suelo y rápidamente llevo su mano a su mejilla izquierda la cual estaba roja por el impacto,-¿pero por qué ok..-intento decir naruto el cual tenía los ojos cristalinos, amenazando en querer dejar escapar una lágrimas de sus orbes azules, pero antes que terminara su pregunta, este fue callado por la pelirroja

-CÁLLATE Y NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR OKA_SAN-grito eufórica la uzumaki, lo cual confundió al rubio menor-vaya, justo cuando por fin éramos una familia feliz regresas para jodernos-dijo venenosamente mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de naruto el cual era de incertidumbre y miedo

-pero…-

-cállate, a partir de ahora me deberás decir kushina_sama-grito fríamente la pelirroja, mientras veía el rostro de su hijo-pero mira que estúpida cara tienes, no lo entiendes verdad-dijo burlona-desde el día en que naciste quise que murieras, y cuando la estúpida de kasumi murió, y tú caíste en coma yo estaba tan feliz por fin, los estorbos no estaban, 'y la vergüenza del clan Uzumaki desaparecería'-con lo último se había callado pero rápidamente miro al niño quien seguía sin decir nada-adivina porque tuvimos a Naruko, solo para remplazarte-dijo venenosamente mientras en la mente del rubio recordó la alegría al saber que tenía otra hermana pero con lo recientemente dicho sintió que su corazón se rompía-adivina porque akari se fue a la escuela en lugar de quedarse aquí contigo, y minato se fue a trabajar en lugar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ellos también te odian-en la mente del rubio aparecieron los mencionados con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada falsa-y a partir de ahora tu ceras el encargado de limpiar la casa y de lavar la ropa, y si quieres comer más te bale no hablar con alguien sobre esto-con esto último tomo al rubio por su cabello y lo jalaba hacia arriba, lo cual ocasiono que soltara un pequeño quejido el rubio

=con minato=

En la oficina del hokage se podía ver a minato sentado atrás de su escritorio con 2 torres de papeles atrasados

-ah…, Me preguntare si fue buena idea venir a trabajar hoy, naruto debe estar muy confundido, y deprimido por la muerte de Oka_san, pero kushina dijo que ella lo ayudaría a readaptarse…, me pregunto si esto hubiera sido igual si yo me hubiera casado contigo como quería y no con ella me obligaron-

=con kushina=

Se podía ver a nuestro rubio de rodillas mientras entre sus manos tenía una franela mientras limpiaba el suelo de madera, mientras se podía ver como de sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas mientras a unos cuantos metros atrás de él se podía ver a kushina con una copa con vino mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla y maldad

Lentamente camino esta estar frente al niño que ya casi terminaba de limpiar ese piso el cual incluso brillaba, naruto al ver los pies de su madre frente a él, lentamente levanto la mirada con temor por si le volvía a golpearlo y…

-vuélvelo a hacer-dijo la pelirroja mientras tiraba el contenido de su copa en frente del rubio, para después irse caminando mientras el rubio solo bajaba la cabeza de su garganta salía un "hai"

=fin flash back=

Naruto no entendía nada, ¿porque su cuerpo se entumeció?, ¿cómo pudo hacer todo eso? Y ¿porque minato estaba ahí si quería deshacerse de él vendiéndolo a otra aldea?

Mientras en la mente del rubio menor era un mar de dudas e hipótesis, no noto como el dragón que avía dejado moverse se había empezado a levantar

=con yugao=

La peli purpura tenía una mirada triste puesta sobre el rubio, la razón el comportamiento de este y su anterior conversación,-'naruto, que tanto as cambiado, si tan solo me hubiera quedado contigo desde que despertaste todo sería distinto'-pensaba la anbu, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver como una enorme silueta de brazo faltante se posaba detrás del rubio

-NARUTOOO…!-grito la anbu al ver como la silueta habría las fauces de una forma exagerada, casi anormal (N/A; al estilo de Blood c ;D), rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el rubio pero solo pudo ver como el reptil se abalanzó sobre naruto y al cual solo le dio tiempo de levantar la mirada y…

…

Naruto quien estaba guardando la espada en su funda mientras seguía con sus dudas por lo dicho por la pelirroja hasta que…

-NARUTOOO…!-oyó gritar a yugao mientras la poca luz de la luna que lo iluminaba desapareció y vio caer un líquido viscoso frente a él, y al levantar la cabeza, solo vio 2 par de hileras de dientes sobre él junto con una asquerosa lengua babeante

Y antes que hiciera algo solo vio oscuridad…

El enorme dragón que tenía la cabeza al nivel del suelo, se enderezo de un golpe y trago

Yugao callo pesadamente de rodillas, mientras por sus mejillas empezaban a caer lágrimas-NARUTOOOO…!-grito desconsolada

El inmenso ser fijo la vista a la anbu mientras lentamente empezaba a caminar hacia ella, la cual no se dio cuenta del peligro

La peli purpura reacciono al ver frente a ella las enormes garras del dragón, lentamente y con miedo alzo la cabeza viendo al monstruoso ser de brazo faltante

El dragón rugió intimidantemente pero en la joven mujer no hubo reacción, su mirada estaba perdida, su única motivación avía dejado de existir…, lentamente bajo la cabeza mientras esperaba su fin

-GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el dragón pero de entre sus fauces lanzo una sustancia espesa y rojiza, la cual callo sobre la anbu atrayendo su atención ya que esto era…

=dentro del dragon=

Dentro del cuerpo del reptilito ser o para ser más específicos en la garganta de este se podía ver como como las paredes del conducto descarnadas y sangrantes, y sujeto a estas heridas a nuestro protagonista, él estaba bañado de sangre tanda del reptil como la de él esto debido ah…

=flash back=

Naruto quien estaba guardando la espada en su funda mientras seguía con sus dudas por lo dicho por la pelirroja hasta que, oyo como fue llamado por la anbu, solo para percatarse de la poca luz de la luna que lo iluminaba desapareció y vio caer un líquido viscoso frente a él, y al levantar la cabeza, solo vio 2 par de hileras de dientes sobre él junto con una asquerosa lengua babeante que rápidamente lo engullo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, este rápidamente se deslizo por la garganta hiendo a caer al estómago del dragón

Naruto al momento de entrar al estómago callo sobre el jugo gástrico que inmediatamente empezó a deshacer la ropa y piel del rubio

-AAAH-grito el rubio al sentir su piel empezar a quemarse-HAAAAAAAAAAAA….!-mientras intentaba acercarse a la pared del órgano mientras trataba buscar una zona alta o una salida

-donde… donde…- buscaba y buscaba pero por los gases del líquido evitaba su visibilidad sin contar como el líquido a su alrededor se empezaba a teñir de carmesí, hasta que vio como un hueco se formaba sobre él y se escuchaba el rugido del reptil junto con un lejano grito- NARUTOOOO…!-

Mientras el hueco se empezaba cerrarse y sin pensarlo 2 veces este alcanzo la abertura pero esta era muy resbalosa lo que ocasionó que callera nuevamente en acido estomacal pero volvió a levantarse mostrando como parte de su rostro estaba rojizo por la pérdida de piel y volviendo a intentarlo, solo que esta vez lo logro

Mientras intentaba subir a arrastras del conducto este sintió como el dragón empezó a moverse lo cual ocasiono que volviera a resbalar hasta la entrada del conducto, mientras volvía a intentarlo solo para conseguir el mismo resultado hasta que sintió algo cerca de su mano a pesar de la inexistente luz logro sentir el filo y la forma-'un kunai pero como…'-pensaba analíticamente hasta que recordó como dentro de la cueva ahora cráter había ocupado todos los kunais que habían sido lanzados al hocico-'debió de haber sido tragado pero se atoro'-rápidamente lo sujeto y con todas las fuerzas que tenía lo entero en el tejido que le rodeaba para ocuparlo para poder escalar

Lentamente subía al sentir como el dragón seguía su avance pero en un momento sintió como algo le salpico la cara y en su boca se llenaba con una cosa caliente y viscosa con un sabor a oxido el cual no pudo evitar tragar y vomitarlo al instante, pero al remover el kunai sintió como ese líquido viscoso le volvía a salpicar la cara haciéndolo que se ahogara por la presión ocasionando que volviera a tragarlo

-'sangre habré tocado alguna vena o será una arteria, no importa esto me puede ayudar'- volvía a penar mientras con su mano desocupada sujetaba el corte recién echo y con la que tenía el kunai volvía a enterarlo haciendo que brotara más del liquido

Para oír retumbar la garganta mientras el potente rugido del dragón resonaba en este mientras el conducto se ponía recto ocasionando que el rubio quedara colgado mientras el kunai lentamente iba bajando y cortando por el peso del rubio logrando hacer que la herida se abriera aún más y más

=fin flash back=

El dragón empezó a tambalearse mientras de su hocico salía sangre

-GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHH…-lanzando un enorme rugido al cielo seguido de una gran bocanada de sangre, mientras caía de rodillas

Sin titubear yugao rápidamente tomo al aun inconsciente minato y se alejó mientras detrás de ella caía el enorme lagarto el cual respiraba lentamente, hasta que su respiración desapareció y sus ojos perdieron la vida

Yugao coloco a minato en un muro del cráter mientras lentamente se acercaba hasta el cuerpo del dragón, pero antes de que lo tocara algo la golpeo lanzándola hacia atrás

-…-yugao busco a su agresor hasta que encontró a cierto sujeto de cara roja que lo reconoció rápidamente-tu…, lo sabía tenías que ver con esto-dijo amenazadora mente mientras sacaba 2 kunais y se ponía en posición de ataque

-no, bueno en cierta forma si-dijo como si nada

-porque hiciste esto cuál es tu objetivo-grito/pregunto la anbu quien no dejaba de ver fijamente al sujeto

-mi objetivo, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo nuevamente con su voz monótona pero llena de burla

-ahhh…, maldit… to-grito la anbu mientras se lanzaba sobre el extraño hombre pero en un rápido movimiento golpeo su estómago sacándole todo el aire dejando inconsciente

-sin duda serias una buena maestra para él, pero ya le he asignado unos mejores-dijo visión quien flotaba hasta donde estaba el hokage inconsciente y lo tomaba del cuello de sus ropas con una mano mientras en la otra llevaba a la peli purpura

Lentamente empezó a ascender como si nada y ya estando afuera del cráter dejo caer a sus "pasajeros" al suelo mientras el regresaba

Mientras en la garganta del inerte cuerpo se podía ver como se movía, como si algo quisiera salir, y tras un chirriante sonido se vio como en el cuello del reptil se abrió dejando escapar una enorme cantidad de sangre dejando un charco del vital líquido mientras de entre el corte se podía ver salir al rubio con la espada en mano y su cuerpo bañado en la sangre del dragón

Mientras la espada era rodeada por descargas, naruto quien se arrastraba por el suelo dirigiéndose hacia donde se veía a su pequeña amiga pero enfrente del rubio menor se posó algo que cubrió la luz de la ahogara cerca de su amiga y de la luz de luna la cual se había asomaba de entre las nubes que la cubrían

Al azar la mirada vio como frente a él había un hombre flotando unos 15 centímetros del suelo vistiendo una capa amarilla y su rostro era rojo…

-valla tardaste demasiado-dijo el extraño hombre confundiendo al rubio

-…-pero naruto al intentar hablar no pudo, era como si se hubiera quedado sin voz

-no me sorprende que no puedas hablar-dijo despreocupadamente el flotante hombre

Mientras la pequeña hikari veía todo desde lejos analíticamente-'y ese quien es, se siente como si no estuviera vivo'-

Visión levanto al rubio por el cuello pero sin lastimarlo, lo elevo al modo de que si rostro quedara a la altura al suyo viendo la expresión del rubio, la cual a pesar del cansancio extremo que sentía podía ver en sus ojos un brillo, algo que solo recordaba de sus antiguos compañeros

-duerme…-dijo casi inaudible el ser metálico confundiendo al rubio y en un pestañeo naruto sintió como el aire lo abandonaba, e igual que su conciencia

-'Maldito'/GRAAAAHHHH-grito la pequeña amiga del rubio quien vio como el puño del hombre se hundía en el estómago del rubio, para acto seguido lanzarse sobre el

Mientras en la orilla del cráter se podía ver como el yondaime y la anbu despertaba al oír un rugido

-naru… to, ah-dijo la anbu al enderezarse confundida, mientras que el namikaze…

-NARUTO-grito aterrado buscando a su hijo mientras lo buscaba con la vista

Mientras que con nuestro milenario personaje, se podía ver como la pequeña hikari lo envestía una y otra vez pero sin conseguirlo ya que cada vez que lo intentaba lo atravesaba

Visión arto de esto apreso a la pequeña criatura de la cola y la aventó lejos

-heimdal-dijo él cara roja a nadie en particular, mientras que…

=al otro lado del universo=

Se podía ver en la punta del puente como esta empezaba a girar y a bajar mientras dentro de esta se podía ver como el hombre de armadura dorada colocaba su espada en una hendidura en una esfera que estaba en medio de la cabina, mientras se podía escuchar como un mecanismo se activaba

-será mejor que valla a avisar que preparen una habitación-dijo el rubio hombre que portaba la capa roja

-pero antes que preparen la cámara de sanación, algo no anda bien-dijo el hombre el otro mientras frente a él se formaba un portal-y su hija muy pronto terminara su misión, debería prepararse para lo que viene-dijo nuevamente mientras veía como el otro hombre salía

=en el bosque=

El cielo del bosque se podía ver como se empezaba a despejar, mientras… fuera del cráter

Se podía ver como desesperadamente yugao buscaba al rubio con la vista pero cuando lo encontró…

-NARUTO-grito alterada al ver como el extraño sujeto lo sostenía del cuello mientras el hokage al intentar levantarse este cayó al suelo pesadamente

-maldita sea, NARUTOOO-grito minato viendo la escena

Pero un destello llamo su atención al voltear hacia riba…

…

Hikari quien se sentía desorientada por el golpe pero nuevamente se lanzó sobre el extraño hombre sin percatarse como una extraña luz lo iluminaba

…

Lo último que vieron minato y yugao fue como un pilar de luz multicolor caía sobre 3

=aldea de konoha/área desconosida=

En un lugar en donde solo había oscuridad se podía ver a 2 personas uno estaba vendado del rostro y del brazo

-donde dejaste a la mocosa-dijo este con una voz fría a la otra persona, que estaba de rodillas frente a el

-la deje con mikoto, ella esta fascinada con ella-dijo la segunda persona que era una mujer que ocupaba un capa una máscara anbu de zorro, su cabello era largo y rojo

-estas segura que es buena idea dejarla con ella, la puede contaminar con esa estúpida voluntad del fuego-dijo el primero recriminando su respuesta

-lo dudo el único riesgo potencial era naruto pero mañana ya no estará en la aldea y será más fácil infiltrarse en zuna en unos años-dijo sin interés la mujer mientras se quitaba la mascara

-bien kushina has logrado tu cometido, cuando llegue el momento tu tomar mi lugar y serás mi espada y con tus hijas crearemos un ejército con las mejores habilidades de la aldea, el chakra de los uzumaki, el sharingan de los uchiha y el byakugan del hyuga-dijo maliciosamente mientras en la mujer frente a él se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada

-hai, danzo_sama-dijo sumisa la uzumaki mientras hacía una reverencia a la momi…al líder de la raíz

…

Minato no creía lo que había visto y mucho menos yugao, quien estaba desconsolada llorando frente a unas extrañas marcas en el suelo

El namikaze levanto la mirada al cielo viendo como un punto de luz en el nocturno cielo desaparecía

-minato_sama porque…-dijo desconsolada la uzuki quien tenía el rostro tapado con las manos

-no lo sé yugao, pero de algo estoy seguro-dijo seriamente el hokage llamando la atención de la peli purpura-días muy oscuros se acercan a la aldea, no a todo el continente-dijo analíticamente mientras detrás de él aparecía un grupo de jounins junto con el kazekage

-quiero que revisen la zona y que lleven esa cosa a nuestros científicos quiero una autopsia, y busquen arqueólogos revisando todo esto, envíen a un grupo pare encontrar al hijo del kazekage y lleven al hospital a gaara-dijo autoritariamente recibiendo un hai por parte de todos

-yugao quiero que llames a anko, kurenai, azuma y a gai también a los líderes de los clanes akamichi, nara, aburame, inuzuka y yamanaka necesito comprobar algo-dijo minato viendo como se cumplían las ordenes pero la peli purpura no se movía-yugao sé que eras muy apegada a Okaa_san y que naruto te ve como a una Ane_san, pero créeme naruto está bien, sé que estará bien, pero alguien nos engañó, querían deshacerse de él y acercarse a zuna, y quiero saber porque y quienes-dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera del cráter y yugao le seguía-'si él era el fantasma significa que todo lo demás es real y una enorme tormenta se aproxima'-peno esto ultimo muy preocupado

Continuara…

Acto uno terminado… El Soldado

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardarme…

Bueno una razón por tardarme fue las fiestas otros avances los cuales no he subido, e intentar hacer un opening para el fic pero no me sale, junto con reedición que muy pronto pondré

y…

Bueno también se presentaran a los primeros miembros de los vengadores...

Como siempre gracias por leer y sigan botando ;)

Aquí la lista como si no la conocieran ya;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

Torun

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

ada wong

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

sinban (the magi)

fem sinban (the magi)

drakon (the magi)

Hakuei Ren

break (pandora hearts)

Kougyoku hime

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei


	10. Cap 8 Titania y el trueno del norte

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Nota aclaratoria del autor; queridos lectores solo un comentario a sus preguntas y no es ataque a nadie pero por el hecho de que no vaya ser parte del grupo de vengadores no significa que no sea del harem hablando claro está de la protagonistas femeninas (XD)

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

lord uzu; por fin esta e cap descuida, sobre tu idea de eren con hulk y el hombre hormiga pues ya sería repetitivo, digo obviamente eren y el hombre hormiga tendieran un parentesco, pero de hulk…mmm…, una duda el titán de por si es grande, no?..., lo de mikasa incestuosa suena genial pero en si ellos no son hermanos de sangre pero la idea va por allí como en los omake…

Los mutantes fueran los ancestros de los kekkei genkai… tampoco suena mal

Y por qué piensan que naruto vera a su hermana en nami… con un equipo, digo entre su "abducción" serian entr meses y en ese tiempo dudo que naruto esté listo con un equipo

ulrta silver; Gracias, no estaría mal tu idea de eren y mikasa, erza ya tiene su papel planteado y no es de aprendiz, jallel aprendiz de loki…mmm…, torunn tsundare que buena idea…XD…, naruto con el escudo del cap y traje de hawkeyes pero de cual la uno o la segunda… ,sobre el futuro de sus hermanas es clasificado XD, femhaku y zabusa no suenan mal pero tengo una duda quien es suena no me suena ese nombre

Homicidal Liu; en primera gracias

Liu; perdón por el tiempo, y si me percaté de que minato lo ponen como el ogro de la historia pero jamás a kushina o al menos no sola

Cherry; y espero que cuando pase eso sea lo que esperabas ya que el karma siempre te la regresa a lo doble

Sally; yo también espero que logre sacarse a la zorra de encima pero el destino puede dar muchas vueltas y si sabes quién es no lo digas y si quieres realmente saber envíame tu respuesta con un PM

Liu; exacto pero la pregunta es que ara thor cuando su hija se entere

Sally y Cherry; Jya mata !

Zafir09; como siempre digo gracias por leer, si pueden eliminar o no el odio que lleva naruto será un factor importante para el futuro, y si fueron engañados como niños, de que fue una zorra la pelirroja lo fue, perdón por la especie verdad pero las cosas como son, y si está siendo controlada o no se tendrá que ver porque cara vemos... mañas no sabemos XD, sobre las peleas, pues sigo pensando que necesito una mejor redacción en ellas pero bueno sobre hikari y naruto en asgard si tendrán una buena aventura pero no será miel sobre hojuelas sobre tu propuesta sobre Wendy marvell no suena mal... nada mal..., y gracias por tu apoyo

eudog3; si, en primera gracias como siempre es un placer saber que la historia es bien recibida, en efecto kushina malvada guajajaja..., si pero la pregunta es cómo lo tomara tanto el cómo danzo y kushina por el origen del dragón, y bueno gracias por la corrección ortográfica lo que paso es que me marco como error y no me fije y la cambie pero para la próxima no habrá fallas (eso espero)

Cap. 8; Titania y el trueno del norte

En la oficina del hokage se podía ver a este frente a su escritorio y justo delante de él se podía ver a los líderes de los clanes más fuertes, estos eran los clanes akamichi, nara, aburame, inuzuka, yamanaka y sarutobi asuma quien se había vuelto el líder al morir su padre y también se encontraban unos jounins los cuales eran mitarashi anko, yuhi kurenai y maito gai

-minato_kun, que ha pasado, que fue esa luz y esos temblores de hace un rato-pregunto tsume la matriarca del clan inuzuka, mientras kuromaru estaba echado por los pies de su compañera descansando del entrenamiento de los cachorros ninken

-y porque no están aquí hiashi y mikoto o kushina-ahora preguntaba shibi aburame llamando la atención de todos

-o una mejor pregunta sería porque yugao tiene ese semblante, porque querían saber la ubicación de nuestros hijos y porque tanto mikoto, kushina y hiashi no fueron llamados-dijo shikaku extrañando a los presentes-he visto a yugao alegre desde que naruto despertó, e imagino que algo le paso por su estado, también pudo haber sido lastimado y por eso la cautela con nuestros hijos por alguna posible traición del kazekage-dijo esto último pero una voz le interrumpió

-lamento decir que no fui yo-dijo una voz desde la puerta al voltear vieron como el mencionado kage entraba al cuarto

-rasa_san, como se siente-pregunto minato animadamente

-bien minato, por cierto que era ese libro que encontraron tus anbus-contesto el kage de suna

-el kazekage se llama rasa?...-dijeron al unísono anko y gai quienes parecía que no tenían idea del nombre del yondaime de suna(igual que yo)

-no tenía idea-dijo asombrada la yuhi llamando la atención de su novio

-yo si-afirmo el joven sarutobi de forma burlesca

Los kages junto con los líderes de clanes solo oían la plática de los jóvenes (jounins)

-enserio, me parecía que era algún tipo de secreto de su aldea, realmente hay muy pocas personas que los saben-decía la peli purpura pero un tosido por parte del akamichi llamo su atención apenando a los jounins al ser las miradas de todos

-minato_san a que libro se refiere rasa_sama y se encuentra bien naruto_kun- volvía a hablar el Nara

-bueno no lo ocultare-dijo minato sin deprimido-naruto fue secuestrado-

-QUEEEE….!-hablaron los ignorantes de lo sucedido en el bosque pero al nara le parecía extraño la expresión de la anbu

-y ya enviaron algún escuadrón a perseguir a los culpables-hablaba ahora el yamanaka

-me temo que eso no será posible-dijo cortante rasa

-a que se refiere kazekage_sama-pregunto la yuhi viendo como la expresión de su amiga yugao se ensombrecía y sus ojos se humedecían

-verán...-pero antes que el rubio kage hablara la puerta fue abierta abruptamente mostrando a un jadeante patriarca hiuga

-namikaze por qué haces una reunión con el kazekage y no me llamas, acaso planean atacar al clan hiuga y ocuparnos como moneda de cambio con suna, cont...-grito hiashi eufórico pero este callo inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza

Al quitar la vista del inconsciente hiuga vieron como en el marco de la puerta se podía ver a una bella mujer de piel pálida y un largo cabello azabache como sus ojos, quien vestía un kimono negro y unas sandalias y entre sus brazos una pequeña niña rubia de cabello lacios dormida augustamente, esta eran mikoto uchiha quien cargaba a una dormida naruko, minato al ver esa escena se sonrojo, ya que su hija parecía descansar a gusto con ella y la bella expresión de la viuda uchiha de madre cariñosa parecían flechas directas a su corazón, mikoto por su parte también se le dibujo un ligero rubor al ver como minato la veía con ternura, lo cual fue notado por tsune al percibir las hormonas que despedían

=Vanaheim=

En una enorme planicie de pasto seco y quemado en donde se podía ver un enorme montón de armaduras destruidas y sobre esta había una mujer rubia de cabello largo y lacio aparentemente en sus 25, sus ojos eran azules y su rostro era muy fino a pesar de la mugre de este no impedía apreciar su piel bronceada, su curveada figura era cubierta por la parte superior de una armadura plateada muy pegada al cuerpo, sus largas piernas eran tapadas por unos pantalones de cuero negro re pegada a la piel, terminando en unas botas metálicas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sus brazos aunque delgados se podía notar la musculatura de estos adornados solo por un par de muñequeras metálicas y en sus manos una espada de doble filo, con una la sostenía y con la otra le sacaba filo a la curiosa arma ya que su mango era normal la empuñadura era de oro y la hoja al inicio seguía el ancho del mango pero a la mitad se ampliaba hasta la punta dando a entender que esta era muy pesada pero para la joven quien al terminar de sacarle filo la hizo girar en su mano y solo para después colocarla en su espalda en una funda de cuero

-sabes que te tienes que cambiar antes de que heimdall nos lleve, a la reina no le gusta ese traje de batalla midgardiano-dijo una voz femenina atrás de la mujer rubia

-no me importa lo que diga mi madre, con este traje me ciento segura además, me trae recuerdos-dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver con quien hablaba mientras alzaba la vista al cielo

-si de tus primeros hermanos de armas y también a ellos-volvía hablar la voz femenina con cierta insinuación

-…-la rubia no dijo nada pero en sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí confirmando lo que decía

-quien lo diría la gran y poderosa torunn se puso roja al recordar a sus primeros amores, sabes eso en cualquiera de los 9 mundos es algo mal visto, que una mujer de tu edad se sienta atraída por niños-dijo nuevamente la voz con sarcasmo y malicia

-erza cállate, ellos eran mis amigos, hermanos guerreros, además ellos ya están en el Valhalla y yo tenía su misma edad en aquel entonces-dijo a la defensiva la rubia quien volteo a ver a su 'agresora' verbal con la cara completamente roja permitiendo ver a una chica pelirroja de no más de 16 años, su cabello rojo largo y lacio, su piel blanca de ojos marones, con una bella figura, vestía la parte superior de una armadura plateada que tenía una cruz dorada atravesando sobre su pecho izquierdo, una falda corta azul que llegaba hasta sobre la rodilla unas botas de combate negras que llegaban hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, sus brazos desnudos solo eran cubiertos por las hombreras de la armadura y unos guanteletes que llegaban hasta sus codos a juego con la armadura y en su cintura había una espada enfundada

-sabes a que me refiero no tienes que actuar de esa manera-dijo la pelirroja seriamente

-si lo sé a mi padre le paso lo mismo con esa mujer humana-dijo pensativamente la rubia mientras recordaba como su padre le hablo de "ella"

-sí y quien sabe a lo mejor tienes algún pariente en Midgard-dijo erza burlonamente ocasionando que la rubia se sonroje

-…-torunn quien solo se le quedo viendo a la pelirroja-mi papa jamás aria algo así, y si lo hubiera hecho jamás me lo hubiera ocultado, él y yo jamás nos guardamos nada-dijo muy convencida mientras esta empezaba a levitar y empezaba a descender al suelo, justo frente a la nombrada erza

-si claro-dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba su brazo y justo debajo de la mano aparecía un círculo de luz y este se ampliaba y tras un destello de este salió un maniquí con una armadura dorada

La brillante armadura dorada que consistía en una tiara con dos alas como las del casco de su padre a diferencia que estas tenían plumas metálicas separadas, un collar que rodeaba el cuello que tenía una jema blanca en medio, este se unían unas hombreras dobles de donde salía hacia la espalda una capa blanca con la parte interna roja, un pectoral con una textura semejante a plumas que cubría la base de los senos y los pezones junto con una mínima parte de la espalda dejando expuesta la bronceada piel de los pechos hasta la unión de las hombreras, dos brazaletes lisos para los antebrazos que se unían con una placa que servía para proteger el bíceps. Para sus piernas el conjunto cubría los muslos, las rodillas, las espinillas y pantorrillas hasta sus pies en los cuales se podían ver unos largos tacones de aguja y con una gema en cada rótula y un alerón para cada tobillo, su diseño se asemejaban a unas medias ajustadas a un ligero dejando ver un poco la piel de los muslos que a la vez se unía a un cinturón metálico que cubría la cintura, formado por 4 anillos que llegaban hasta por debajo del ombligo, dejando visible el vientre, el cinturón se unían a unas placas metálicas que llegaban a medio muslo unidas en secuencia formando un vestido metálico cubriendo sus glúteos sin embargo dejaban la sección de la entrepierna expuesta en la cual se podía ver una pants metálica adornada a con un diamante en la parte superior y con un relieve semejantes a plumas. (Para más ideas mesclen parte de la armadura del águila de marin y yuna de saint seiya junto con parte del casco de Thor y la armadura de libra, virgo y cáncer versión femenino)

torunn al ver la armadura que estaba puesta sobre el maniquí solo suspiro, mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro para ocultar su sonrojo y dijo

-es demasiado indecente-dijo muy apenada la rubia

-tú crees, a mí me parece muy linda-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba la tiara con ambas manos y la acercaba a su rostro-como sea cámbiate rápido, en cualquier momento se abrirá el portal-decía erza mientras se alejaba de su rubia amiga

Lentamente la asgardiana se empezó a quitar su armadura, dejando ver su bronceada piel, permitiendo apreciar su delgada cintura y ancha cadera que era cubierta por una tela blanca, su gran busto copa C-D los cuales eran cubiertos por sus brazos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, lentamente se empezó a cambiar

Cerca de unos árboles se podían ver unas oscuras siluetas de ojos amarillos

(Crack)

Un sonido alejado llamo la atención de la pelirroja, lentamente se acercó a donde escucho el ruido pero no vio nada

(Crack)

Volviendo a oírlo detrás de ella, rápidamente se volteó, pero solo logro ver una silueta oscura, mientras con torunn quien solo le faltaba el protector del torso, pero un ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención con una mano cubrió sus pechos y con la otra tomo su espada, rápidamente se giró solo para ver como un ser viscoso sostenía de los brazos a su pelirroja amiga mientras que su ropa junto con su armadura parecía desintegrarse

-Erza-grito preocupada al ver a su amiga inconsciente, mientras el ser sin huesos parecía derretir sus vestimentas

-valla, valla, la gran diosa del trueno del Norte... Torunn, princesa de asgard-dijo petulantemente un extraño ser que salió detrás de la viscosa bestia-pero, miren esta princesita se estaba vistiendo, acaso es cierto que la hija de Thor tiene un amorío con Titania la arpía carmesí-dijo el extraño ser quien era cubierto por una capa negra dejando ver solamente un ojo rojo que brillaba

-valla ese cuerpo es muy sexy, jefe nos divertiremos con ella aquí, ya no aguanto-dijo una gruesa y boba voz que provenía de detrás de una pila de cadáveres de unos orcos de los cuales habían eliminado las guerreras asgardianas, lentamente se levantó un grotesco ser verdoso con cientos de colmillos saliendo de su babeante hocico el cual estaba manchado de un líquido purpura la cual llegaba hasta su gorda pansa, este era casi de 2 metros solo llevaba un taparrabo de piel de animal, una correa atravesaba su torso terminando en una hombrera,-con esa vestimenta se me está parando- dijo el ser mientras llevaba un trozo de pierna de un cadáver a sus fauces y le arrancaba un enorme trozo de carne y tragarlo

-ciertamente será una delicia probar ese cuerpo junto con el de tu amiga-dijo otra voz detrás de ella al girar logro ver un ser de piel pálida vistiendo una armadura roja y cabello blanco, su rostro parecía la mescla de un lagarto con el de un humano

-Cierto "SMAILI" atrápala y deshazte de esas estorbosas ropas-grito el encapuchado ciclope al gelatinosos ser el cual sin pensarlo 2 beses lanzo unos tentáculos hechos de su gelatinoso cuerpo hacia la rubia quien ni se inmutó pero fácilmente los evitaba-deja de jugar que si no la atrapas no podrás jugar con ellas-grito nuevamente solo para ver como los tentáculos regresaban cerca de la gelatinosa masa

Y en un pestañeo las viscosas extremidades se inflaron exageradamente solo para después de estas salieran muchos más tentáculos, los cuales se dirigieron hacía Torunn quien duras penas podía evadirlas y cubrirse su pecho mientras ocupaba su espada como escudo

-'demonios tengo que pensar como detener a esa cosa sin lastimar a erza'-pensaba analíticamente la rubia asgardiana viendo como la vestimenta de su amiga se desasía lentamente-primero los tentáculos-dijo/grito al lanzar un corte con su espada pero, su corte fue detenido por otra espada-pero que-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño del arma solo para ver como el dueño de esa arma era el sujeto reptilico de armadura roja

-hola preciosa-dijo sínicamente para después lanzar un golpe al rostro de la rubia quien fue lanzada 2 metros hacia atrás pero esta logro caer parada ocupando su espada como ancla dejando una marca en la tierra

-valla es más fuerte de lo que pensé-dijo entre jadeo mientras tocaba la parte golpeada-demonios necesito desper…-decía para sí misma pero se detuvo al oír como algo se le acercaba, pero al voltear solo pudo ver como un enorme garrote de madera impactaba contra ella lanzándola al suelo

-valla, creo que exageraron sobre lo fuerte que eran Titania y el trueno del norte-dijo burlescamente el encapuchado ser mientras los demás empezaban a reírse ocasionando que torunn se enojara cada vez más ocasionando que el despejado cielo se empezará a nublar

-pues es hora de empezar no les parece-dijo el encapuchado mientras de debajo de su gabardina empezaban a asomarse unos tentáculos cubiertos por una sustancia viscosa

-maldita sea erza deja de fingir-grito cabreada la rubia confundiendo a sus agresores-ya me di cuenta, no te agás la dormida-grito cada vez más cabreada la asgardiana sacándoles una gota de sudor que bajaba por las nucas de los criminales al no entender de que hablaba

-valla que aburrida eres-dijo una voz femenina atrás de los criminales

Lentamente estos se voltearon solo para ver a la joven pelirroja reconociéndola como su rehén, rápidamente el encapuchado dirigió su vista al gelatinoso ser solo para ver como este cargaba el degollado cadáver de uno de sus camaradas (para ser más específico el de la armadura roja), al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia atrás vio que la pelirroja ya no estaba

-Valla torunn, por eso la reina quieres que ocupes esa armadura-dijo la pelirroja que estaba alado de la rubia

-erza explícate por qué no hiciste nada, porque te dejaste atrapar-regaño torunn a su amiga mientras esta se ponía la última parte de su armadura

-fácil, para ver cuáles eran sus intenciones-dijo como si nada la pelirroja-además la reina tiene razón te apenas muy fácil, imagínate que te atacaran cuando te estas bañando y solo tienes cerca tu espada, por la vergüenza te vencerían y matarían-dijo reprobatoriamente erza mientras su rubia amiga se sonrojara-lo vez-ocasionando que se enoje torunn

Mientras tanto los mercenarios veía la extraña pelea verbal de las asgardianas se empezaban a irritar debido a que muy aparte que los ignoraban se habían burlado de ellos, y en el rostro del seboso ser verdoso se podía ver la irritación y rabia

-malditas-se lanzó el seboso con garrote su listo para atacarlas pero estas solo lo evadieron y justo cuando estuvo en medio de ambas cayo un rayo sobre él, lo cual no lo mato pero si lo paralizo, mientras el cuerpo de la pelirroja brillaba en una luz blanquecina formando sobre ella una especie de vestimenta, al despejarse la luz dejó ver como sobre el cuerpo de erza…

En la cabeza de erza se podían ver un par de orejas de leopardo y en su cuello un collar echo de un pelaje blanco, portaba un pectoral de piel de leopardo que cubría desde la parte superior del vientre hasta sus generosos pechos dejando ver solo la parte media superior de estos con encaje blanco igual que en la parte baja de este, una hombrera en la parte izquierda de piel de leopardo, sus brazos cubiertos por unos guantes largos sin dedos que llegaba sobre el codo y en el brazo izquierdo era siendo protegido por un brazalete que cubría su brazo adornado con una piel de leopardo, la mayor parte de su vientre estaba descubierto, portaba unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban ver sus muslos con un cinturón que sujetaba una tela que pasa sobre la pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta su rodilla y cubría todos sus glúteos, y una cola que cuelga de la parte trasera de sus pantanosillos negros

Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias que llegaban hasta los muslos similares a sus guantes, una bota de tacón alto que llegaba hasta la pantorrilla por encima de la media, a excepción de la pierna izquierda estaba blindada por un greave de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta la base de la rodilla, la cual está protegida por una guardia rodilla de piel de leopardo (N/A; para más referencias es la armadura de velocidad de erza ;) ) y en sus manos dos espadas cortas con una guarda en forma de espinas de una roza

Erza con un elegante giro y blandiendo sus espadas corto al enorme ser verde callera fácilmente muerto

-valla ogro, creyó podernos ganar con fuerza bruta-dijo con burla erza quien de un rápido movimiento en el aire con sus espadas estas sacaron toda la sangre morada que se le había pegado

-bueno eso fue sencillo-dijo torunn mientras colocaba la funda de su espada en su cintura- así que tu habías manipulado a estos orcos y elfos oscuros, para que-pregunto mientras arrimaba su otro traje de batalla cerca del maniquí el cual se hundió en un círculo mágico-si no quieres decirnos, no hay problema pero en los calabozos de asgard hablaras de una forma o de otra- dijo mientras veía como la gelatinosa masa viviente regresaba sus tentáculos a su cuerpo-como sea ya perdiste-

-y quien dijo…-menciono el encapuchado mientras una extraña energía purpura lo empezaba a rodear-que perdí…-dijo como si nada mientras la criatura sin forma se lanzó hacia el expandiéndose y engulléndolo con su cuerpo y tras una delgada luz este su fundió con la viscosa masa

Esta cambio de color a uno purpura rojizo mientras se levanta, ya estando erguido apareció un ojo negro en la parte superior mientras de su espalda salían barios tentáculos

-pero que-dijo asombrada la pelirroja

-hora de jugar-dijo con malicia el ciclope mientras las puntas de los tentáculos se inflaban y de estos empezaron a lanzar pequeños proyectiles hacia las guerreras las cuales no les era difíciles de esquivas

-es lo mejor que tienes-dijo erza quien hablo confiada mente

-y quien dijo que era para ustedes-dijo burlescamente mientras, ambas mujeres voltearon hacia todas partes al ver como todos los cadáveres eran cubiertos por una aura rojiza y como estos se empezaban a sacudirse, al momento de que dejaron de sacudirse los cuerpos estos se levantaron incluso el del ogro que no llevaba mucho tiempo muerto

Alrededor de torunn y de erza había medio millar de cadáveres moviéndose con armas en mano listo para atacarlas

-y no, tengo muchos trucos ocultos-dijo el oji negro mientras este empezaba a brillar igual que los ojos de los cadáveres que se ponían en posición de ataque

=konoha/Oficina del hokage =

En esta se podía ver como la pequeña naruko dormía en los brazos de la uchiha quien veía enojada al padre de esta

Tras haberse llevado a hiashi al hospital y haberle dicho sobre el secuestro de su hijo

-explícate porque no has enviado un escuadrón a buscarlo-pregunto irritada la matriarca uchiha, mientras los demás presentes veian la discusión, mientras comían palomitas que había sacado anko de sepa donde

-pues veras…-dijo intimidado el namikaze pero fue interrumpido por mikoto

-nada de "pues veras", explícate porque no has hecho nada por tu hijo-dijo mikoto gritando ocasionando que naruko empezará a despertar, pero al ver esto mikoto empezó a arrullarla como a un bebe-ya bes lo que ocasionas-volvía a regañar la azabache mientras en las nucas de los presente se formó una gota de sudor por la bipolaridad de la uchiha, pero el nara tomo la palabra

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, minato-dijo shikaku-nos ibas a explicar porque no habias echo nada sobre el libro que dijo rasa_sama y por qué tanto misterio con esto

Los dos kages se miraron fijamente solo para después asintieran

Minato iso una posición de manos y golpeo cono la palma de su mano se escritorio y de este salieron sientos de líneas las cuales se extendieron sobre este y por el piso, para después subir por las paredes y formar un circulo sobre la puerta y ventanas, para después todas las líneas se unieran en el techo

-vien lo que voy a contar es de alto secreto clasificación doble s, alguien planeo este tratado con suna mediante la boda de nuestros hijos, pero no fuimos nosotros, pensamos que hay un traidor en konoha quien quería deshacerse de naruto, el por qué no lo sé todavía, pero sin duda hay miembros del consejo implicados-dijo mientras tanto minato y rasa ponían las cartas sobre el escritorio siendo tomadas por shikaku

-bien eso explica el porque nos llamaste a nosotros, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la guardería y cada uno presente aquí daría su vida por el otro-dijo animada tsume mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su camarada kuromaru

-todavía recuerdo cuando se conocieron-dijo este mientras se recostaba nuevamente mientras a todos se les dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica pero un tosido de azuma los regreso al presente

-bueno eso explica una cosa, sin duda querías verificar nuestras expresiones al enterarnos primero pero eso nos genera más dudas que paso en el arrea 44 y porque dices que no puedes enviar un escuadro de búsqueda y rescate por naruto-ahora hablaba el abúrame

-verán…-dijo el kazekage mientras él les explicó todo a los presentes o bueno todo lo que ellos sabían, dejando extufefactos a todos sin contar a minato y yugao

-no es por ser grosero ni nada rasa_sama, pero enserio piensan que nos creeremos eso, en primer lugar los dragones no existen, ni siquiera como invocación- dijo akimichi siendo muy escéptico

Minato saco una foto de su gabardina y se las mostró, dejando asombrados a todos ya que en dicha foto se podía ver el cadáver del inmenso reptil

-Y sabe quién era ese sujeto metálico o como naruto logro matar a ese ser-pregunto nuevamente el nara intentando digerir la información

-una pregunta mejor sería para que querer a naruto-dijo inoichi remarcando ese punto, mientras posos su vista sobre yugao la cual levanto su mirada al sentir la mirada

-yugao si sabes algo por favor dinos-hablo kurenai animando a su amiga

-bueno por lo que se naruto fue al bosque de la muerte a buscar una cosa, algo de una leyenda o un cuento en si-dijo la peli purpura mientras empezaba a redactar todo lo vivido el cómo vio a naruto dirigiéndose hacia haya y su temor por si dejaba la aldea, incluso como encontró esa extraña criatura y como después desapareció y el cómo se formó el cráter cubriendo así las dudas de minato y rasa

Tras terminar vio como en el rostro de todos estaba plasmado el asombro a excepción del hokage quien tenía una expresión de furia y esta empezó a temblar de miedo y para asombro de todos minato empezó a reír, confundiendo a yugao y enojando a mikoto

-eso comprueba mi teoría-dijo confundiendo más a todos-'okaa_san, así que tus viejas historias resultaron ser ciertas y entonces ese sujeto realmente era visión el de la leyenda de los héroes más poderosos de la antigüedad'-pensó tras calmarse pero al ver como todos lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-yugao recuerdas las historias que le contaba okaa_san a naruto y a akari-pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de la anbu sin atender muy bien a que se refería-pues al parecer no eran cuentos, como creíamos-dijo nuevamente

-podía explicarse minato_san-dijo el kazekage aun confundido

-ese sujeto, el que nos impidió el paso-dijo minato recibiendo un asentimiento de rasa-pues él es parte de una antigua leyenda que se remonta mucho antes del mito de Rikudō Sennin, al parecer es un ser milenario, perteneciente a un grupo único de guerreros, que se denominaban como Avengers-

Continuara…

Acto 2…; El reino de los dioses

Bueno disculpen la tardanza a por cierto a la lista se le aumentara un nuevo candidato…

Aquí la lista como si no la conocieran ya;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

torunn*

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

ada wong

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet*

Kallen

Lily

Kirito (SAO hada)

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

sinban (the magi)

fem sinban (the magi)

drakon (the magi)

Hakuei Ren

break (pandora hearts)

Kougyoku hime

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei

Wendy

Rebecca


	11. Cap 9 coloso de vapor p1

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas.

Nota aclaratoria del autor; si no he podido actualizar este fic no es que lo valla a abandonar, sino que por causas de fuerza mayor no he podido, muy aparte de que yo me acordaba haberlo actualizado recientemente pero no fue así, también que por fin pude conseguir un emulador NDC para mi cel que si aguante y no me marque memoria insuficiente, reventones, vacaciones, etc…

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Homicidal Liu;

Liu- en un inicio gracias y tienes razón es un relleno, pero explicara lo que viene

Sally- un poco su amor platónico quien se casa por las mismas circunstancias que el (fue un acuerdo entre clanes)

Cherry- no digo que no sea buena idea, pero HULK ya tenía designado a su sucesor, pero eso no deja que mikasa sea su betty incestuosa, pero no es incesto sin sangre, técnicamente si o mejor dicho en teoria

Sally- rebecca es de one piece la hija de kyros y nieta del rey riku dols III saga del coliseo o de doflamingo

Liu- gracias y lo intentare ya que por fin termine la uni y evitare jugar hasta que se le acabe la batería, Matta ne

Sally y Cherry- sayonara.

ultra silver; en primera no los había tomado en consideración pero no suena mal, aunque tengo una duda por qué dices que son inmorales?

Lord uzu; insisto la idea me gusta pero, bueno cuestión de ver que sale chance me incline por esa idea ya que veo que a muchos les interesa esa idea pero la pregunta sería de donde sacar el ADN de uno de los HULK's tras más de 4 mil años, mmm..., aunque en si lo de orochimaru, sería dar spoiler del futuro

ultra silver; me parece que sería la segunda en el que parece gabardina el traje, decidido por mayoría de votos mikasa será incestuosa y violenta con todos menos eren que diga..UUUU... que diga incestuosa, y si al inicio dice naruto/harem

Orochimaru sea una mescla de modok, armin zola y octavius octopus, mmm... padres de miles de villanos, y todos tienen algo en común, dan ñañaras

Naruto descendiente de ashley barton (así se llama), no se la verdad digo en si ya es mucho que sea la descendencia de 2 héroes pero tampoco suena mal, que Francis barton estuviera con la descendencia del peter parker

umbral del miedo; gracias se hace lo que se puede, un soldado del invierno pero que te parece que sea konohamaru sea alguien que dieron por muerto antes como algún kage o uzumaki o uchiha, loco si pero interesante, sasuke y neji los emos que tanto queremos… bajo tierra si ;), naruto no odia en si a su familia ya que el solo considera familia a su difunta obaa_san y a sus hermanas, kushina una $##$**/$#$ total si y eso que apenas se vio la superficie, hasta la próxima

Zafir09; como siempre gracias, y es cierto jamás agarran a los héroes en un mal momento como al tigre de santa julia, sobre minato y mikoto talvez, sobre wendy no suena mal, e intentare actualizar más seguido

nahuelvera2; como siempre digo gracias por leer, y en orden, yugao= tsundere, bipolar y ninfómana, naruto sigue superando el hecho de que cuando callo inconsciente su obasan muriera y al despertar hallan pasado 6 años, y si su hermana lo quiere dejar seco y a ella perder la movilidad de las piernas para siempre… XD, barco con cabeza de león (one piece- Episodios del jefe Luffy-407)

* * *

Cap. 9; coloso de vapor, lugares desconocidos p1

En la oscuridad del bosque se podía ver a un pequeño campamento improvisado en donde se podía ver a dos jóvenes, el primero era un joven de 13 años de cabellera corta de color marrón oscuro el cual era iluminada por los rayos del sol que pasaban atreves de las ramas de los árboles, de piel morena clara, vestía un pantalón blanco y una playera del mismo tono, quien se encontraba sentado en un tronco seco

Adelante de él se podía ver a una joven chica de la misma edad que el joven, su melena azabache le llegaba por debajo del rostro y tiene un mechón que cruza su rostro, vestía una chaqueta marrón , pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones y una bufanda roja estaba rodeando su cuello, ella se encontraba colocando leña en una pequeña fogata la a cual cosía un trozo de carne, su nombre era mikasa Akkaman una desertora del país del sonido y mejores espadachines, muchos decían que podría decir que podía igualarse a los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Los Siete espadachines Ninja de la Niebla), debes en cuanto volteaba a ver al joven

-sigues preocupado por ella-dijo con un tono de seriedad, pero en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza, pero al no recibir respuesta-eren, sigues pensando en hiana-dijo secamente mientras volvía a girar la carne

El joven levanto su vista, viendo los rayos de luz solar que pasaba entre las ramas mientras a su mente le llegaban el rostro de una joven chica de piel clara, cabello negro amarado en una coleta y un mechos del lado derecho del rostro y un fleco hacia la izquierda con unos vividos ojos cafés y una sonrisa encantadora

-...-el nombrado eren bajo el rostro cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello-no, es solo que ella..., olvidado-dijo este mientras se levantó y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos

-a dónde vas eren ya casi esta la comida-dijo la azabache pero no recibió respuesta

=con eren=

El joven eren llego a un pequeño rio el cual se sentó frente a este apoyándose en sus rodillas flexionadas

-'sin tan solo pudiera manejar este poder a voluntad'-pensó mientras observaba su mano derecha en donde tenía una especie de guante metálico sin dedos el cual también le llegaba hasta abajo de la muñeca como si protegiera algo-abecés deseo que nunca hubiera pasado ese día-dijo desanimado mientras se acostaba en el pasto sin fijarse en como la azabache lo observaba desde la sombra de un árbol con una cara inapreciable...

Pero en sus ojos se reflejaban la tristeza...

=flash back/ hace 6 años=

En un bello pueblo en donde sus habitantes solo se preocupaban por sus cultivos y ignoraban como las grandes naciones se atacaban unas a otras, se podía ver a 3 pequeños infantes correr en medio del poblado

El pequeño trio era conformado por un niño y 2 niñas, el niño de tan solo 7 años corría frente a las niñas, las cuales tenían la misma edad, estos eran Eren Jaeger hijo del médico del pueblo del cual nadie savia donde se encontraba, Mikasa Akkaman hermana adoptiva del médico y Hiana amigos de ellos y la que iba más atrás de ellos

-aaahh... chicos espérenme- gritaba cansadamente hiana la cual iba asta atrás, vestía un vestido el color canela el cual llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas

-apúrate hiana-grito el niño el cual encabezaba el grupo su nombre eren Jaeger (vestimenta canon)-o te quedaras-grito muy divertido y con una sonrisa que sonrojo a hiana

Lo cual fue notado por la otra chica la cual por la bufanda en su cuello y que cubria parte de su rostro escondiendo su gesto de enojo esta era mikasa akkaman, ella acelero el paso rebasando fácilmente a eren quien desvió su atención de hiana ah mikasa quien lo había rebasado...

Hiana solo puso una expresión chibi de tristeza al ver como su "amigo" empezar a correr detrás de su "mejor amiga"

-'eren es mío'-pensó la niña de la bufanda

-'a tramposa'-pensó desanimada hiana quien siguió su camino

=15 minutos después=

En una pequeña colina en donde crecía un árbol muy grande se podía ver a eren recargado en este recuperando el aliento y a una mikasa sentada a su lado con el rostro cubierto por la bufanda ocultando un enorme sonrojo

Mientras una muy cansada y jadeante hiana casi callándose del sobre esfuerzo

-tardaste demasiado hiana-dijo muy divertido el azabache llamando la atención de mikasa quien solo se bajó su bufanda hasta debajo de la nariz ya sin su sonrojo

-no es justo ustedes son muy rápidos-exclamo la niña quien callo de rodillas frente a los otros 2 infantes mientras agitaba sus brazos

-como sea, eren que es lo que querías decirnos-dijo la akkaman asiendo que eren se gane las miradas de sus amigas

-he decidido irme del pueblo-dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento dejando ver una expresión seria

-pero porque-pregunto una azumbrada hiana

-deseo ver el mundo, y como mi padre se fue e decidido irme-dijo mientras se enderezaba y les daba la espalda a las 2 niñas

-si tú te vas yo iré contigo-dijo neutralmente mikasa, la cual sorprendió a eren y a hiana

-y..o.. yo también-grito la otra niña tímidamente haciendo enojar a mikasa y sorprendiendo aún más al Jaeger, pero rápidamente este negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño

-de ninguna manera esto será muy peligroso-grito el oji_azul-para ustedes-

-pero eren...-dijo la azabache pero fue callada

-ustedes son unas simples niñas-grito señalándolas sin fijarse como mikasa se avía movido y esta estaba a su espaldas-y las niñas son débiles-

-... pero yo soy más rápida y fuerte que tu-dijo siniestramente ocasionando que el peli marón callera espantado-y no te permitiría irte siendo más débil que yo a excepción de fuera contigo-dilo ja azabache señalándolo con el índice, mientras extrañamente él se sentía más pequeño que ella

=noche=

En la casa de los Jaeger se podía ver a eren sentado frente a la mesa con una venda sobre su cabeza, esperando la cena mientras frente al se encontraba mikasa preparando algo de carne

-'no puedo creer que de un golpe me noqueo'-pensó deprimido el oji_azul, mientras recordaba como mikasa le había dado un golpe en la cabeza después del susto y este termino con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra-(suspiro)-mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la mesa

-pasa algo eren-pregunto la niña, pero al no resivir respuesta esta se puso frente a la cara de eren

Y al abrir los ojos vio como mikasa está a centímetros de el-ahhh-grito el oji_azul quien rápidamente se lanzó hacia atrás lo cual ocasiono que la silla y el cayeran golpeando la pared ocasionando que se abriera un hueco en ella-¿nani?-dijo este al ver como la pared era hueca

-...-(mikasa)

Eren se levantó y al revisar más al fondo la grieta descubrió una pared falsa

-pero qué demonios es esto-dijo asombrado el niño quien al revisar con mas atención encontró unas escalera-no sabía que teníamos sótano-dijo extrañado por las escaleras

-eren no te acerques puede ser peligroso-dijo preocupada mikasa quien lanzo al peli marón lejos cayendo de cabeza

-peligroso, es ser lanzado de esa manera-dijo choqueado eren

Ya llegando la media noche en la casa de los Jaeger se podía ver al pequeño eren bajar por las escaleras recién descubiertas, con lámpara en mano (de aceito/gas), tras unos breves minutos el niño llego frente a una puerta de madera, pero esta tenía un candado muy viejo

Tras ver que no existía forma de abrirla este se dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras, pero justo cuando su pie toco el primer escalón un ruido metálico resonó en todo el lugar, al voltea buscando al culpable logro ver como el candado estaba en el piso y la puerta abierta

El pequeño solo se apresuró a entrar al cuarto, para solo encontrar varias cajas amontonadas desilusionadas a eren pero una curiosa caja metálica oxidada que estaba sobre una mesa con barias herramientas dañadas/rotas la cual tenía una extraña marca amarilla con negro muy semejante a un trébol de 3 hojas (signo de radiación), estando frente a esta la tomo entre sus manos y sin fijarse como un circulo azulino marcaba en la caja justo donde estaban sus llamas, un sonido mecanizado que venía de la caja eren la acerco a su oído para escuchar mejor, pero sus dedos se introdujeron en unos orificios en donde anterior mente estaban los círculos azules, aprisionándolos ocasionando que este se asustara

Empezando a agitar la caja para que lo soltara evitando soltar un ruido ya que si despertaba a su amiga y hermana adoptiva lo golpearía por entrar y luego lo ayudaría solo para volverlo a golpear, ya desesperado logro mover los dedos sintiendo como una cosa puntiaguda tocaba sus llamas y sin previo aviso estas se introdujeron en sus dedos, mientras habría su boca con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

Internamente en la caja se podía ver como diez pequeños frascos que se encontraba una sobre una serie de circuitos eléctricos, los frascos de los cuales 5 eran rojos y los otros azules eran vaciados inyectándose dentro de las llamas, mientras eren solo podía hacer una expresión de dolor este rápidamente golpeo la caja en la mesa ocasionando que los frascos rojos se rompieran y de las agujas que inyectaban la sustancia empezaran a extraer tanto sangre como la sustancia roja que había sido inyectado, mientras los frascos rojos terminaban su vaciado ocasionando que los orificios liberaran sus dedos cayendo pesadamente la caja

Los circuitos eléctricos internos al sentir el golpe se volvieron a activar pero con la sustancia mesclada con la sangre esta soltó una descarga ocasionando que el fluido rojo brillara

Eren se sujetaba ambas manos mientras sentía como lo que sea que le amiga inyectado esa caja recorría su cuerpo pero un destello rojizo llamo su atención, pero al buscar la causa no la encontró, ni tampoco la caja, empezándose a sentirse mareado eren subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, mikasa fue a despertar a su "querido" hermano, pero no lo encontró, sin tener que pensar tanto salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras del recién descubierto sótano, y bajo por ellas solo para encontrarse al oji_azul forzando un candado viejo y con un poco de óxido, pero este no cedía…

-pensé decirte que no bajaras-dijo seria mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de enojo ocasionando que el pequeño Jaeger se asustara y volteara a ver el origen de su miedo

A los alrededores de la aldea solo se oyó un desgarrador grito de dolor asustando a los pocos animales silvestres cercanos

Mientras en la casa de los Jaeger se oían gritos de agonía, sobre el pueblo se podía ver como una silueta amarilla flotaba...

Con una voz sin emoción hablo...

-no se inyectó todo, me pregunto si habrá consecuencias por culpa de ese niño que daño la caja, bueno hay tiempo para planear algo por si acaso ocurriera algo malo-dijo este solo para de desaparecer en un portal multi_colorido...

=una hora más tarde=

Toda las personas que pasaban por la calle principal del pueblo se quedaban viendo a un momificado eren en cual caminaba cojeando con su "querida hermana mikasa" atrás de él y su bufanda cubriendo la boca..., y a hiana que solo tenía cubierta la boca con su mano por el asombro

Tras un rato caminar y haber llegado a la colina en donde siempre se la pasaban hablando o jugando, se podía ver a eren echado en el pasto mientras veía las nubes pasar mientras mikasa se recargaba en el árbol, mientras hiana solo pensaba que le pudo pasar a eren

-ete...eren_kun como fue que terminaste así-pregunto preocupada hiana que vea como se tensó su "querido" amigo el cual lentamente volteo a ver hacia la azabache

-na..na..nada!-dijo temeroso este

-por cierto hiana de que es ese libro que tienes-pregunto mikasa que veía como su la mencionada abrasaba posesivamente un libro que sostenía entre sus brazos

-esto-dijo mostrando el libro sin mucho interés, mostrando el libro el cual tenía una cubierta café y muy gastada-lo encontré en mi casa hallar, es un viejo libro que habla de muy viejas leyendas-dijo mostrándoselos

-viejas leyenda como la del Rikudo Sennin-pregunto eren sin mucho interés

-o el Shinju-continuo mikasa mientras tomaba el libro pera al ojearlo puso una expresión estupor

-que pasa mikasa-pregunto el niño mientras tomaba el libro de la inmóvil niña

Pero al checar el libro puso la misma cara y...-no puedo leerlo-dijo saliendo del asombro

Mientras hiana asía un gesto deprimido

-entonces yo porque lo puedo leer-dijo decepcionada

Tras la breve estado de estupor de ambos y ya más tranquilos revisaban el libro, notando realmente que se trataba de una lengua desconocida para ellos

-y como es que lo sabes leer-pregunto eren muy emocionado al ver las imágenes de bestias y guerreros antiguos

-la imagen parecen muy reales-dijo mikasa sin demostrar mucha su emoción

-pues mis abuelos me la enseñaron, pero mi madre no sabía del libro-dijo pensativa la niña

-no entiendo-dijo el niño que daleo la cabeza

-es como si mi madre jamás lo haiga visto-dijo mientras se sentaba y abrasaba sus rodillas

=flash back=

En la noche anterior se podía ver en la casa de hiana como esta estaba frente a un espejo peinándose mientras pensaba lo dicho por eren...

-irse del pueblo, y si mikasa se va con el cuándo regresen seguro serán novios-dijo decaída mientras una voz la sacaba de los pensamientos

-tu corazón es puro, tu servirás para que el descubra su destino-dijo la voz

Dio media vuelta y la niña que empezó a buscar en su habitación el dueño de dicha voz pero no encontraba nada, sin fijarse como atrás de ella, justo en el espejo aparecía una silueta amarillenta y rostro rojo

Este acerco su mano a la niña justo hasta su cabeza y un resplandor se hizo presente en la cabeza de hiana mientras en los ojos de esta se podía ver como miles de extraños símbolos (runas) aparecer ocasionando que la luz de sus ojos desapareciera como si entrara en alguna especie de trance

Lentamente este retiro la mano haciendo que tanto el resplandor como los símbolos desaparecieran de ella

-giga..ntes..., tit..anes..., bes..tias, dio..ces, caball..eros, mon..s..truos, es..pias...-decía en trance la niña, solo para después caer pesadamente al piso y quedar dormida

La entidad tomo a hiana del cuello de su bata y la acostó en su cama, después de esto, coloco un libro muy gastado alado de ella

Este se alejó de la niña y...

-tu sacrificio no será en vano, pequeña tu lamentable destino será la piedra que sostendrá su voluntad-dijo con una voz sin emoción alguna solo para desaparecer en el aire

=fin flash back=

-oye mira esto-dijo eren emocionado haciendo reaccionar

-aquí que dice hiana-pregunto mikasa señalando una palabra debajo de la imagen de una mujer en una reveladora ropa roja con dos sai en cada mano

Pero antes de que contestara eren movió la hoja mostrando un enorme ser muy semejante a un árbol

-miren un hombre árbol-dijo eren asombrado

-eren yo quería saber que decía allí-dijo molesta mikasa

-que importa, mira esa cosa-dijo señalando la imagen del hibrido planta

Pero antes que la discusión empezara, hiana movió las hojas hasta encontrar una en donde mostraba a un grupo de individuos

-miren esto-dijo señalando la imagen-es un grupo de legendarios guerreros que lucharon contra temibles enemigos -dijo emocionando mostrando a un grupo de 9 guerreros

-sugoi-dijo emocionado

Todo el día se la pasaron viendo el libro, el cual era muy grueso, el día había pasado y el cielo azul se había tonillo de naranja los niños ya habían llegado a las últimas páginas del libro...

=fin flash back=

Pero un ruido saco al oji_azul verdoso de sus pensamientos, al mirar hacia dónde provenía el ruido vio cómo su hermana lo veía desde atrás de un árbol en el cual se recargaba

-mika…-dijo el joven viendo, pero…

=con naruto =

Por un largo pasillo de una piedra dorada se podía ver correr a nuestro protagonista rubio junto a hikari quien la llevaba en su espalda y en su mano la peculiar espada enfundada, mientras que la pequeña criatura cargaba la espada verde

-maldita sea parece un laberinto este lugar-dijo enojado el rubio mientras seguía corriendo

-grra/'sii'-gruño/contesto la pequeña criaturita quien se aferraba al rubio-"no tienes que decírmelo me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte"-pensó deprimida la pequeña peli azulina mientras le llegaban los recuerdos

=flash back=

En una blanca habitación se podía ver una serie camas pega a la pared separadas por cortinas igual de blancas, las cuales se encontraban bacías y con las cortinas abiertas a excepción de una, en la cual se podía ver a un niño rubio de no más de 12 años este era nuestro protagonista naruto el cual se encontraba durmiendo en una de estas y junto a la cama se podían ver la destrozadas ropas del ukumaki-namikaze sobre un mueble y las espadas de este recargadas a lado

Lentamente las puertas de la enorme habitación se abrieron levemente y de la hendidura de esta se asomó la cabeza de cierta criaturita de pelaje negro azulino y pico, quien empezó a olfatear como si buscara algo o a alguien, y rápidamente a su nariz le llegó un aroma familia

Rápidamente entro, dejando ver como unas vendas envolvían sus patas-alas y otra que envolvía la caja torácica y la cola, esta era hikari quien desde hace más de unas horas estaba buscando al rubio descerebrado

-grrrrraaaaaaaaa/'por fin lo encontré'-exclamó alegre la pequeña criatura al ver como el rubio dormía en la cama-'al menos esta bien'-pensó aliviada pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al ver fijamente el rostro del rubio y como este suspiraba entre sueños, haciendo que se sonrojara pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y dio media vuelta mientras levantaba su cola lista para...

-AHHHHHH...!-se oyó el grito del rubio mientras se enderezaba y la pequeña hikari caí de la cama por la impresión

-are...-dijo el rubio al ver a la pequeña criatura en el suelo con los ojos de espiral-hikari..., que ases allí tirada-dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro en cual se podía ver la cola de hikari marcada

=fin flash back=

-pero donde carajos estamos-grito desesperado naruto al pasa por milésima vez frente a la habitación en la que se despertó

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno disculpen la tardanza a por cierto a la lista se le aumentara un nuevo candidato… kirito versión ALO

Aquí la lista como si no la conocieran ya;

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki

torunn*

man thing

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

Kula

ada wong

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet*

Kallen

Lily

Kirito (SAO hada)

Mikasa

Senji (deadman wonderland)

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi (deadman wonderland)

sinban (the magi)

fem sinban (the magi)

drakon (the magi)

Hakuei Ren

break (pandora hearts)

Kougyoku hime

makina

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

samui

kurotsuchi

haku

Naruko

Ei

Wendy

Rebecca


End file.
